The Bad Seed
by teabags
Summary: The Tachibanas have always been kind generous people, they've fostered all sorts of youngsters over the years. Happy, laughing, smiling children. Until they take in seventeen year old Nanase Haruka, he isn't exactly like the rest. Instead, they found him different, luckily he'd taken up with their children, Makoto especially. Maybe just.. A little too much. (YANDERE!HARU)
1. Fresh Start

**Warnings: Angst, Swearing, Yaoi (If you're not keen then don't read), Violence and Horror (Yandere!Haru)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you boys having fun?"<em>

_It was another glorious summers day. Considering it had got hotter recently it was still manageable especially with the cool coated sea breeze that drafted by now and then. That was one of the benefits you had living in Iwatobi during this time of the year, the ocean was so close by and its view such a delicious sight towards its tourists._

_The young woman stood up from her crouched position still smiling at the foursome._

_"Yes Sato-sensei!" One of the boys chirped bubbly. "We were just showing Haru-chan a new game we made up the other day!"_

_"We were! It's really good!" The other sang patting Haruka's back for reassurance._

_"Okay, well there is only ten minutes more left of break so you play nicely now!" She said turning on her heel._

_"Oh.. We will!" They cried waving her away._

_It was only until the teacher had vanished that Haruka was pushed down harshly against the gravel there was an increase in force causing him to graze his elbows and knees. Looking down at them wincing he felt his eyes sting but he wasn't going to cry. Not by a long shot._

_"You gonna cry Nanase?" The taller boy chuckled horribly._

_Giving him such a look it could kill Haruka despised these three. He wasn't even friends with them, ever since he'd been referred to this orphanage all that he'd put up with was their bullying. They did it in sly ways though, when the teacher wasn't looking or around. Thankfully he didn't share the same bedroom with them otherwise that would just be living hell for the boy. However, a part of him were sure he wasn't already in it._

_"Uwwaa! Look! Look! Riku he's already got tears in his eyes.. What a baby!" One of the bullies chuckled pointing at Haru as he high fived the ring leader._

_"Pshh.. You better not say a single word water weirdo otherwise" The third boy stepped closer to Haru offering a fist in his face. "You'll be having this in between your teeth for dinner tonight and my chewing on my foot for good measure."_

_All of them were cackling with laughter at the reaction Haruka gave towards the threat. For once he actually looked moved by that._

_"Ah leave him Shin, I'm bored now Haru-chan can be so boring!" The ring leader guided off the shorter boy now making a move to leave._

_The boy who had threatened him walked off too but that didn't stop him from casting Haruka a look as he left._

_"Yeah, you're right. After all, who says we can't get him next time?"_

_Glowering at them walking off in hysterics Haru shuffled there on the ground. Looking over at his cut knees and elbows he swiped a finger across one of the weeping spots and dipped its crimson tip into his mouth._

_"Who says they'll be a next time?" He muttered to only himself._

* * *

><p><strong> The Bad Seed<strong>

** Chapter One**

The alarm clock let off its usual droning series of beeps there into the room. Half asleep still, seventeen year old Tachibana Makoto lazily slumped on his other side slapping the button down to turn the device off.

He grumbled for a second before forcing himself to sit up there in bed. His vision murky and blurred, reaching around on his nightstand Makoto found his glasses and slipped them on after wiping all sleep from his eyes.

Not even giving him a minute to get out of bed his two adorable twin siblings came running into his room. Secretly envious of their energy Makoto was pinned down in no time by them, he had to laugh though despite everything their kisses and tickles always cheered him up no matter if it were sunshine nor rain outside.

Ran blew a big raspberry against his toned stomach and Ren remained tickling him.

"You guys! Hey.. S-Stop!" Makoto said between giggles. He could easily brush them both off but somehow he couldn't even manage that today. His body still felt quite heavy from swim practice, they'd been training rapidly and incredibly hard these past few weeks.

"Never!" Ren called out with no trace of mercy in his voice.

"Only if.. Only if Onii-chan gets us ice cream today after soon!" Ran cast her twin brother a look and he nodded in agreement.

After they had finished torturing their poor brother all of them resorted downstairs for breakfast. They did a quick "itadaikimasu" before tucking into their meal.

The Tachibana household was always such a welcoming place but mostly they were welcoming people. They were pleasant, kind and understanding. There wasn't a single soul in the neighborhood who would bad mouth them. But there was something even more special about them which followed up in the family's morning breakfast.

"We have something to tell you all," Their father announced now putting down his paper on his lap.

Catching their attention, well, mostly Makoto's since Ren and Ran were having a small bicker over their portion as usual.

"We'll be taking in somebody soon."

The teen's eyebrows rose at this news. "You mean… You're both fostering again?!"

The Tachibanas had been doing this for quite a long time. It had started in his mother's family line actually. They used to take in strays and orphans to look after, similar to an orphanage but not as many children it was only four or five. Ever since Makoto could remember there had been someone there, even when Ren and Ran weren't born yet he was never alone as a child. His parents had fostered children all his life, from younger to older Makoto had seen them come and go once they had stable places to go to.

They were all lovely children, it was a shame to see them go because no matter what Makoto would always become attached. Only until Ren and Ran were born did the fostering narrow down. They didn't do it as often now and so his parents wanted to get back into it. After explaining things the twins became so excited, they could barely remember the last child that had stayed with them as they were so young at the time and the stories they heard buttered them up.

"When are they coming?! Is it today?!" Ran beamed yanking on her brother's sleeve enthusiasm glittering in her eyes.

"Is it a boy? Please say it's a boy! I don't want another stupid sister!" Ren ripped his arm away from her only causing her to pout childishly at the gesture.

"You moron! As if they would want another icky boy!" She whined.

Makoto snorted out a small laugh as he chuckled a brief "thanks" to his sister for that comment.

"Now, now just remember-" Their mother added in. "We are fostering them, there is a difference between adoption and foster care as we are not exactly.. well permanently taking them in you could say its temporary."

The twins pulled their faces. "Why not?!"

"We can only see first if the child we are taking in is happy with their surroundings, after all you two are used to me and your father because you are our children and you live here."

Swallowing his food their father joined the conversation once more with "Imagine both of you that you were not related or say you were separated at birth, you grew up without knowing who your family was or something very bad happened when you were too young to remember. You were taken in by a family and you felt uneasy in your new surroundings."

The twins thought on it for a second, Ren nodded. "You're right.. I guess.. You would be kinda nervous.."

"It's different for everyone, some of the children we've taken in have been over the moon by being fostered.. Some didn't want to leave-" Their mother looked to her husband who immediately turned away to his food.

"Oh.. _Oh_ you're taking about-" Makoto was quickly cut off.

"Yes.. Yes.. Leave it at that Makoto.. Anyway we can only see how things play out."

"When are they coming?" He asked his father curiously.

"A week on Monday, we haven't that much information yet but we know they'll be within your age range."

Ran crossed her arms stubbornly. "Aw.. I wanted someone my age!"

Everyone began to laugh at her. "Ran-chan eat up, otherwise you'll be late for school! That includes all of you too,"

Makoto gobbled up the rest of his rice and continued to think on the upcoming situation. He liked the idea of his family fostering again, it was really nice. After all his other positive experiences he no doubt thought this would any different.

* * *

><p>"Really?!"<p>

Makoto pushed his friend off him as he was literally right up in his face any closer and they'd be practically kissing.

"N-Nagisa!" He said squirming.

"Oh my god! This is awesome Mako-chan its like you're getting a new brother or sister only your mother won't be squeezing it out this time!"

Rei let out a heavy sigh pushing his glasses upright on the bridge of his nose.

_"Nagisa"_

The blonde turned at the scolding tone releasing Makoto and pounced on him instead.

"But it's true Rei-chan! Imagine all the fun they'll be having.." He gave his friend a harsh squish. "Besides you're probably jealous because you don't have any siblings!"

Almost choking on his orange juice Rei battered Nagisa off of him. "Fool! I've told you before about my older brother enough times.. Nagisa-kun don't you listen?"

"Rei-chan has an older brother?!"

_"Yes"_

"I bet he's cooler than Rei-chan and nicer.."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can be so mean sometimes!" Nagisa whined dragging out the last syllable of his sentence.

"How rude,"

"Although.. Rei-chan can start by being nice if he lets me share his ju-" Quickly Rei removed his carton of orange out of Nagisa's reach before he even had the chance to grit his little mitts on to it making Makoto chuckle more.

"Seriously? You two should just get married already," A voice called out.

All of them turned to find Rin walking over to them. Nagisa jumped up and launched himself at the teen.

"RinRin!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." It was easy for him to brush Nagisa aside like a sheet of paper, he wouldn't put up with his clingy behavior unlike everyone else. Elbowing him lightly away Rin sat on the edge of the bench next to Makoto nudging him.

"Squeeze a cheek will you?" Snorting at the request Makoto did anyway.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Had to see Ama-sensei about something.. Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

Makoto and Rin spoke among themselves while Rei quarreled about the last time he had allowed the blonde the share his juice only to receive a certain amount of throw backs, courtesy of the breast-stoke swimmer. The two they ate until Nagisa blasted up from his spot jumping right in front of them both, happily giving a small jig then spilled Makoto's information aloud.

"Really? They're gonna be doing that again.. I thought they stopped?"

"No," Makoto shook his head. "Ren and Ran are bigger now.. And besides it's nice, I've always liked having someone else in our home."

Rin bumped his side playfully. "Another brat in the house? Seriously Mako, It's bad enough having Gou around."

"But Gou-chan is so cute!" Nagisa shouted.

Rolling his eyes Rin growled in his throat but he was soon calmed when Makoto gave him a light pat on the head.

"Unless you want to keep your fingers, don't."

Nobody of course took Rin seriously, he heaven a breath when they all laughed.

"Do you know the age of your guest?" Rei said as he took a bite out his food.

Looking up at the sky Makoto dropped his face into his palms when resting on his knees. "No but they're in our category apparently, so they're not little."

Nagisa's face was Christmas morning. "Yay! That means they can come to school with us, they might even be a swimmer how amazing would that be?! We could go shopping, get food at-" Nagisa's list went on to the point everyone kind of blocked it out after a while or so.

Makoto could feel Rin's gaze burn into him when he caught his friend staring at him off guard and quickly look away he grinned.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan isn't getting replaced." He whispered sweetly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

His friend all but giggled.

* * *

><p>Swirling his straw around in his iced tea Haruka kept his eyes focused on the ice cubes that fluttered around at the bottom of the glass. Watching each and every small fizzed bubble race to the top. He wanted today to be over, he hated it.<p>

"Nanase-kun,"

His Social worker was the cause of it dragging him out here to some local cafe facing the beach front. All he wanted to do was stay in his room.

"Nanase-kun" Her voice as soft as lamb's wool. "Please say something.."

It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was a kind woman. However she could be so demanding and pressuring just like now, Haru didn't want to be fostered.

"They're nice people, they have experience and children of their own." She let out a sigh.

"So?" Haruka muttered.

He had been to many homes and it was always the same deal.

_"So-"_ She added hoping this conversation may lead to a happy ending. "They're willing to take care of you, I know it's difficult after coming from the last home and I'm aware of the.. fire."

Haruka was stiff as a statue only his eyes flickered to her she could have flinched at the harsh glare he gave her.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, Nanase-kun I didn't mean to remind you.."

"It's fine" He cut in quickly. "So, when do I leave?"

"Well it has been arranged for you to arrive next Monday although I just had to make sure you're okay with this offer after all if you are not totally happy with it we could always decline and keep on searching?"

His brow furrowed. It had always been this way Haruka was passed back and forth like a rag doll to different homes, never once properly adopted though. Everyone had been nice but he never felt wanted, none of those places felt like a true family he was just a burden. Their families a clean wide ocean and he was the waste, ruining it. Things weren't always this way as Haru remembered his real parents, tragic. But that was life for you, we'd all die at some point the teen guessed his parents just weren't meant to be in his time. It hurt thinking about it, as impassive and expressionless as he was Haruka held a lot of emotions but nobody saw them. No one could _see_ him.

"No, I want to." His voice faint almost a whisper.

"Are you positive Nanase-kun? Be honest."

Haru shrugged his shoulders he was never good at opening up, to anyone. "I'm sure, I want to give it a go so let me."

The woman pursed her lips which formed into a smile when fingering her paperwork. "Okay, I'll get the arrangements on the ball then shall I?"

Looking on to the ocean view Haruka felt somewhat relaxed but mostly on edge. After all, he had nothing to lose.

* * *

><p>Some people would think children we're a gift from above. Their laughter and smiles are the light of their parents lives, they're innocent and are living balls of sunshine happy to brighten up anybody's day. They don't know any better so they learn from wrong to right' as they grow. Children are beautiful, they're loving and happy. But Nanase Haruka was a different story.<p>

He sat there unfazed stiffer than a statue on the Tachibana's sofa motionlessly. Haruka kept his eyes down since he hadn't really bothered to look at his new foster family properly nor his surroundings. He had been like this at every single home he was placed they were no different to him only strangers.

Mrs Tachibana looked over to her husband who raised his eye brows and shrugged they were having their own silent battle. Neither really knew what to say since all the children they've ever had were so loud and ruthless. In the end she decided to try and make some conversation with Haru who only gave one worded answers or a simple gesture of the head.

"Would you like a drink Haruka-kun?" Her voice so sweet and smooth. Haru had to admit he liked it, they seemed like really nice people so far but that didn't change anything. Anyone could be nice if they wanted to.

He only shook his head glancing in the opposite direction. The backdrop was interesting they had a very nice home by the looks of things. A good sized television, large sofas with comfy pillows and he noticed the many picture frames on the wall. All the smiling pictures of the family, Haruka felt quite envious. When he was alone he wandered over to them and had a better look. He was aware they had children who were still at school apparently, his eyes widened seeing the family portrait. They were all were grinning with no care in the world his new foster parents looked so in love with not just each other but their children too.

Haru traced his eyes on his new siblings seeing Ren and Ran there. But he was more focused on one particular face and that was Makoto. Brown hair with a slight olive tint, dazzling green eyes and a warm smile. Tilting his head to the side Haru wondered whether or not his smile was just as appealing in the flesh as were in the photo.

"Ah so you've seen the family portrait now hm?" His new foster father approached him along with his mother both at his sides.

They spoke to him, well, more or less to each other than him as Haruka barely said a word but they kept him involved. Pointing and giggling about the various stories belonging to their children. She told Haruka all about the twins, how he should be prepared for numerous hugs and kisses. Then she moved on to the boy Haru was now somewhat drawn to.

Giggling she caught him staring.

"I see you looking at Makoto, ne? He's be looking forward to your stay! He's our oldest, you'll find that he'll probably be at your side a lot and keep you in line."

"- Or maybe you'll be keeping him in line instead Haruka-kun," Mrs Tachibana said with a small laugh.

"Oh you don't mean that!"

"Why not? With that nutty trio of his,"

His new mother rolled her eyes chuckling. "Don't listen to him, Mako-chan will take care of you but of course we all will."

Haruka nodded still feeling uncertain.

"Would you like to see your room?"

The spare room was just normal sized nothing extreme or fancy. Knowing Haru wasn't a tiny child the couple prepared an adult sized futon there on the flooring. A chest of drawers and nightstand they had included some books, stationary and necessities he would be needing. Haruka obviously had his own handful of things which he wasn't going to let go of anytime soon.

Strolling in Mrs Tachibana showed him around and politely tried taking the teen's bag off his hands who flinched away hugging it at his chest. The couple looked at each other with wide eyes now nervous if they had scared him away.

Giving him a soft apology, she understood his actions and didn't try touching him again. After giving him a tour of the house Haruka asked if it were okay to stay inside him new room for a while. It was fine with them both although secretly they wanted to get to know him a bit better.

A sigh escaped from his lips. It felt good to left alone now; Haru didn't really do conversations and was somewhat dreading his introductions later on with the rest of the family. It'd been a long day already he just wanted it to be finished and done with.

He snuggled further into the futon his front facing the wall away from sight or whoever chose to come in. He found himself drifting off and it didn't take him long to fall deeply into the peaceful refuge of sleep.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon after the twins and Makoto had returned with such eagerness it soon died when their mother told them what had happened and scolded her younger children to be quiet for Haruka. They couldn't stop asking questions though, she answered them but they would have to wait to meet him properly themselves. Makoto was curious too however wasn't as demanding as his brother and sister.<p>

It was coming close to dinner and their new family member still hadn't come down. Everyone suspected he was probably just nervous or shy. While setting out the bowls and working around the kitchen Makoto was told to check up on him and so he did.

Even Makoto felt slightly anxious, after all it was their first meeting but exciting right at the same time. He gave the bedroom door a light knock or two but no response, he tried again until resorting to check the handle and it was unlocked. The teen peeked in only to find discarded bed sheets cast aside and a crumpled pillow but no Haruka.

He frowned but it vanished hearing the flush of the toilet from the bathroom. Makoto felt weird lingering around and didn't really want to wait inside the bed room scaring him like that plus it seemed rude to intrude. The door unlocked and appeared a boy a head shorter than himself with a mop of black hair.

Haruka's eyes widened seeing the tall figure before him. He was taken a back but Makoto's warm smile easily soothed him, it was welcoming and looked better in real life than the family portrait.

"Did I startle you Haru-chan?" He gave a light chuckle and walked up to him.

Looking away he cringed at the nickname as well as shrugging.

"I'm sorry, I assume Oka-san has already told you who I am? Tachibana Makoto, I'd like it if you called me by my first name if that's okay other than that pleased to meet you."

"Yes, you too." He replied back sounding distant.

Makoto noticed straightaway Haru probably wasn't going to be that social. He barely even made eye contact let alone conversation. He tried talking to him some more but never got many responses. Dinner was a hassle for Haruka as Ren and Ran took a liking to him instantly. Jumping and climbing all over him enthusiastically as if he were their own personal jungle gym. He let them not that he really minded smaller children they were no bother to him.

"Ran-chan! Leave Haruka-kun alone he isn't one of your dolls!" Their mother chided placing down a bowl of food in the center of the table.

"It's okay" Haru said sitting down.

The twins fought over who got to sit next to Haru in the end Makoto took the place instead. Both Ren and Ran were across the table chomping on their rice not letting him get a word in edge ways with the amount of endless questions they had.

"So you're the same age as onii-chan?!" Ran titled her head sucking the end of her chopstick curiously.

"You don't speak much Haru-chan? Why don't you talk much? Are you shy? Don't be shy it's okay!"

"Guys _quit_ asking him so many questions, Haru-chan needs time to settle in and feel comfortable around us all first."

Haruka gave Makoto a brief look of thanks as there had been a few times during dinner that his gaze had mindlessly wandered over to him. Makoto was very intriguing, he was incredibly handsome and attentive. Usually he never got on too well with people his own age they usually gave him a hard time back when he was in the care home and never made friends. Makoto was accepting though, he was different and Haru really wanted to learn more about him.

"So if you're the same age as onii-chan can you cook and do laundry too?" Ren asked tilting his head.

"Now, now don't be laying off on Haruka-kun that easily." Their father scolded knowing exactly what Ren was playing at.

"I was only asking.."

"Yes," Haruka replied blandly. "I can do both, I've been doing them for a very long time."

Along the way he had picked up the skills of cooking and practically fended for himself. This caught the Tachibanas attention secretly pleasing them at most, Haru remained eating silently.

"Isn't it a bother though? Yuck! Oka-san makes us hang our clothes up.. I hate that it's too troublesome." Ren whined.

"Oh Ren-chan everyone has to start somewhere," Makoto chuckled.

"I'll just get a wife, she can do that for me instead." Their mother snickered at his comment.

"With an attitude like that I doubt you'll be finding a wife anytime soon,"

Ren stuck out his tongue before going back to his food not noticing the eye roll his twin sister gave him. Haru definitely felt he was going to fit in here if not for better or worse. Anything seemed worth sticking around if he could witness the dazzling smiles Makoto gave him.

* * *

><p>He returned back to his room to draw until a soft knock gripped his attention. Makoto was there at his door with his head poking inside; he asked if it was okay and Haru invited him in. Makoto took a seat at the end of the bed, his eyes widened at Haruka's art work. He hadn't used any pictured yet from his imagination he'd created this place by the ocean. The soft pencil lines and effect he'd created were outstanding, it felt alive.<p>

"Haru-chan is quite an artist.. You've got some serious talent there haven't you?" He let Makoto take the sketch pad into his hands after him asking to see.

Haru shrugged. "I like drawing.. I like the ocean.. I like swimming.."

Gasping loudly Makoto spun round to him with the widest smile yet. "Really?! That's great! Me and my friends are in a swim club! Maybe Haru-chan can join us!"

The shorter teen frowned looking away he shrugged again.

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to just decide things on my own like that I mean you don't have to of course but it would be nice," Makoto softly said. "Are you nervous about starting a new school?"

"No"

"You look it.. It's okay everyone is nice and my friends are great I think you'll really like them."

He never gave Makoto a response and hesitantly took back his sketchpad out of Makoto's hands.

"This isn't your first time at a foster home, is it?"

"No, I've been to lots." He began to sketch once more. "Nice people but ends with the same result."

"But, why?"

The disheartened look Haruka sends him stirs Makoto's heart almost as if his big blue eyes are telling him 'don't go there' and besides it wasn't his business. He didn't actually know why he asked that anyway because it would be impossible for him to give an answer, he didn't talk enough as it is.

"Sorry that's me being nosy, forget I asked that."

He didn't respond but the movement of Haruka's hand said it all he'd gone from sadly swaying his pencil to going back to quickly shading. He was listening, Makoto had yet to learn how his mind worked.

"You draw beautifully," Grinning he bit at his lip then asked. "Would you draw me someday?"

Their eyes married in that moment, dubiously Haruka nodded. Honestly, he'd love to draw Makoto and have him in his sketchbook.

"Face me," He used his pencil to gesture Makoto opposite him. "-and keep still."

After all, Haruka only drew beautiful things.


	2. Memories

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Two**

Haruka didn't join Makoto's school straightaway. He needed a new uniform, bag, books and shoes. Although not everything as Haruka did borrow some of Makoto's spare things but his new mother insisted he should have new. Haruka felt guilty really, give it time and he would be leaving in which their money was wasted.

He spent his the rest of days off sketching alone in his room or in the living-room on the lonesome chair in the corner away from everyone. In the end they accepted that he was silent, timorous and impassive. That was just who he was and it didn't seem to be a bad thing at home though his new parents worried for him, they had words with Makoto the evening before Haruka started school in the morning and told him to watch out for him.

The following morning Haru bitterly watched as he did his tie in the mirror lazily. He didn't want to go to school, he'd always disliked school. It was crowded, too noisy and school work was a chore. He didn't choose to use his new bag instead stuck with his old satchel, he just preferred it regardless to how Mrs Tachibana would feel.

At that moment he heard Makoto shout his name from down the stairs; sighing Haruka gave himself a final look in the mirror.

_"Don't screw up,"_ He thought but irritably he whispered "-again."

The twins had already left earlier along with his new father who gone to work. Haruka met him outside, they gave their mother a wave and left. The walk to school was relaxing, Haruka's nerves settled as they strode up the seafront. Makoto tried making some conversation about his class and friends just to fill in the awkward silence. Haruka didn't care, not really. His eyes were glued to the glittering horizon, pure blue both the sky and sea.

"Haru, is everything okay?" Makoto asked gently. "It's fine to be nervous, I would be too, honestly everyone at Iwatobi is really nice and my friends will love you!"

Makoto said it so carelessly but Haruka could already picture it before he had even met them. He did wonder what they were like though, what they looked like and apparently they were swimmers so at least they had one thing in common.

"I want it to get warmer so I can swim," He answered blandly causing Makoto to chuckle.

"Oh Haru, well, we have a pool but it is a little cold now and the club will be picking up pace again in probably the next month or so-"

"I don't care,"

"But you'll get sick and then-"

"Then Makoto can nurse me back to health."

Makoto couldn't do anything but smile, he found that Haruka could be very blunt but in a good way. "And if I get sick, maybe Haru-chan can nurse me,"

Blue eyes widened and immediately he looked over to the taller teen. "Yes Haru, I'll persuade them to swim, I know Nagisa probably will although I doubt Rei will.. Rin might just because I am.."

It didn't matter, Haruka didn't care whether who swam or not as long as Makoto was with him he was satisfied.

"Drop the -chan" He muttered.

* * *

><p>The introduction to his class was a pain but he got it over with quickly. He noticed a few girls giggling and muttering between each other while the boys in their class looked as if they couldn't care less. Makoto was there watching him, smiling away and patted the seat next to him by the window which he took. It felt right sat there, the ocean scenery and blazing blue sky. Truly, was the perfect seat.<p>

Makoto's friends being; Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei and lastly Matsuoka Rin were an odd bunch of characters. Haruka kept his distance behind Makoto when Nagisa got too close.

"Haru-chan is so shy!"

Luckily Nagisa didn't notice the icy frown Haruka gave him but Rei and Rin did. Rei was okay, he was mellow, polite and quiet. They were decent however Haruka observed Rin and Makoto's relationship extremely carefully during lunch on the rooftop which apparently was "their spot".

Rin touched Makoto, he laughed with him and offended him from time to time. Haruka found that he wasn't hungry all of a sudden, he stirred around his rice and eventually offered it to Nagisa who happily took seconds.

"Are you feeling okay Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked eyeing him up.

"I'm fine,"

"Oh, I see, I just wanted to make sure, I hope you're settling in well I can imagine it may be quite strenuous for you."

Haruka shrugged.

"Haru is settling in fine at home, Ren and Ran already love him!" Makoto laughed. "He even helps with cooking dinner too, but he likes mackerel a little too much."

They all giggled watching Haruka grumpily turn his head away from them obviously embarrassed. Rin however didn't join in on their laughter, he found their new comer weird. He didn't make an effort for conversation, as far as Rin was concerned Haruka didn't seem interested at all apart from Makoto. Noting how glued he was to his best friend if he were to sit any closer he'd be on his lap. Makoto didn't mind, he was too soft to say anything and it was Haru's first day, still, Rin just found him strange.

"I hear you swim then, Haru?" He asked now changing the topic.

Haruka coyly looked over to Rin.

"Haru-chan swims too?! Oh my god, I told you guys and I was right! I knew he'd be a swimmer!" Nagisa screeched while flapping his arms around like a manic.

"Pipe down Nagisa-kun, you're too loud!"

"Rei-chan, not everyone is as boring as you."

While those two quarreled like a married couple, Rin was now certainly interested. He scooted over closer in hope for some talk at least.

"What's your style then? You any good or are you just saying you swim-"

"Free," Haruka replied. "I only swim free"

At such a plain response Rin burst into a batch of cackles however Haru did not look pleased.

"Rin don't be so rude," Makoto muttered giving him a nudge.

"Sorry, he's just so damn dull! Who says something like that? Oh seriously Mako, your family sure picks them."

"I didn't ask to be picked, _actually_."

Both Makoto and Rin were thrown into silence at his sharp bite back. Makoto should have known it would end up like this; he was definitely going to give Rin a piece of his mind later.

"I want to go swimming right now, should we go?!" Nagisa beamed.

"W-What? Nagisa, it's still lunch break and it isn't even that warm don't forget we have up coming examinations in a few weeks I don't want to fall behind with a virus." Rei groaned.

Haruka gave Makoto a look of 'you promised me' which is when he stepped in. "I actually promised Haru, you don't have to though Rei."

"Tsk, come on speedo glasses!" Rin threw an arm around Rei's neck roughly. "No doubt you'll do fucking tons of all nighters just to pass anyway, it'll be fine."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"Not as many times as I'm going to bug the hell out of you if you don't come join us swim!"

Makoto caught Haruka staring at him in the corner of his eye, turning to him he grinned.

"Sorry, my friends can be kinda crazy," He whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I need the bathroom, Makoto take me."

Without even getting an answer Haruka stood and started walking away from the group. Makoto pulled himself up and was stopped by Nagisa yanking on his trouser leg.

"Where are you going Mako-chan? Haru-chan?"

"Oh, only to the bathroom Haru doesn't know where it is we won't be long okay!"

After Rin had finished with Rei he looked around seeing that the pair had vanished. "Where's Mako gone?"

"He's took Haru-chan to the bathroom!"

"Couldn't he just go on his own?" Rin arched up an eyebrow.

"Apparently not," Rei sighed as he finally was able to tuck back into lunch in peace.

It felt lonesome without Makoto at his side like he was used to and he didn't find himself adjusting well to this new change.

* * *

><p>After Haruka was finished he met Makoto outside and they began stirring towards the previous way they came but Haru halted.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

Nervously chewing on his bottom lip he slowly looked up at the taller teen. "You go on without me,"

"E-Eh?! Why Haru? Is it about what Rin said because I'll have words with him I really thought that was-"

"I just don't think I am wanted." He said. _"Not by him at least"_

"Haru, you want to go swimming right?"

He watched him carefully nod.

"Then lets make arrangements, please just come back I promise if he upsets you again I'll spend time with you instead, I don't want you to be lonely."

Fire risen underneath the flesh of Haruka's cheeks; nobody had ever been this intent on having him around. It was nice, to be finally wanted.

"Okay, for Makoto I will."

* * *

><p>Overall Haruka's first day at Iwatobi high school turned out well in the end. They spoke about their day, well, Makoto did the talking for Haru at the dinner table, they kept the twins entertained and got on with their homework. Makoto found himself probably lazing around Haru's room than his own, every so often either Mr or Mrs Tachibana would check up on Haruka making sure everything was okay but he seemed happy enough eventually they left him alone for the evening.<p>

"-So that's how the swim club came together, I do really miss our own club though that place holds so many memories." Makoto sighed with a pout.

He didn't look like he was paying much attention as he sketched away but he listened to every single word that fell out of Makoto's mouth.

"What do you think Haru? Sucks huh.."

"Makoto will create new memories, that is how life works."

"I guess you're right," He said flopping down on his back staring vacantly at the ceiling. "Hey Haru, what are your- I'm sorry, never mind."

"What?" He asked looking over at him.

"No pretend I never said anything,"

Before Makoto could roll on his side to grab his textbook Haruka dug him with his pencil. "Tell me"

"I-I don't want to upset you or anything,"

Haruka set down his sketchbook. "What do you want to know?"

"You mean you'll tell me?"

"Yes," Haruka hesitated for a second, flickering the pages of his sketchpad dwelling on the 'right' things he could tell Makoto. The things in the past that had happened that wouldn't scare him anyway, Haruka knew he'd be seen as a threat to the Tachibanas and he liked his new home. So far he was planning on staying here they seemed right for him. "What is it?"

"Haru.. Do you have any good memories? N-Not that I am assuming they're bad or anything but it is just that you said this wasn't your first foster home and I wondered if.. You know, if you had any memories you wanted to share?"

"There was an old woman at the orphanage I grew up in who used to give me sweets and she would listen to me, when I wanted." He began, though he could see Makoto was silently pressing him to talk more about himself which he hated. There was barely any good memories, mostly bad. "-She died when she went to visit her daughter in Osaka, I was left alone then."

Makoto sat up properly now re-crossing his legs he shuffled nearer to Haruka. "I'm really sorry about that Haru,"

What else was there to really say apart from sorry and sympathize with him. That had him thinking though about someone who had once been special to him too, Makoto told Haru about the old man he used to visit as a child. The goldfish he passed over to him, then the storm and tragedy behind it.

"You lost someone too and you're afraid of the ocean.."

"Yeah," Makoto sighed thinking back to his times with the elderly man. "I suppose at the same time I cherish those memories, I keep them close to me."

He knew he shouldn't really be asking but it slipped out of his mouth anyway. "Haru-chan has lost a lot of close people though, right?"

Haruka turned away from him and opened his pad. "My parents were the _only_ ones that mattered."

"Oh Haru.."

"There was a fire, I made it out alive and they didn't that's all there is to it." He muttered.

They didn't speak after that, Makoto remained reading but really he was actually watching Haruka sketch. The beautiful ripples he created with his pencil; small waves turned into large waves, though something changed. Makoto knew his vision wasn't the best since he'd taken his contacts out a couple of hours ago for the night but even he could see that there was a small hand breaking from ocean's surface.

An aged wrinkled hand desperate for air, terrified and cried out to be saved. Makoto swallowed the large lump that had formed in the back of his throat, he then looked back at Haruka who was working incredibly hard on his work. Then jolted his eyes back to the drawing, now that a back drop had been created he now knew that it was the storm.

However he never questioned it, as much as he wanted to Makoto didn't.

"Makoto"

"Yeah?"

"Stay in here tonight,"

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had passed so far and Haruka surprisingly was settling in at long last. His social worker stopped by one Sunday morning to have a little chat with the Tachibanas while the rest were in bed.<p>

"I'm glad Nanase-kun is doing fine," She said when churning the spoon in her coffee.

"Yes, he is a very helpful young man, probably better at cooking and housework than our own children!" Mrs Tachibana giggled.

"Ah yes, he always kept to himself, but he is okay with your children isn't he?"

"Of course," Mr Tachibana chipped in. "Makoto our eldest is the one who brought him out of his shell, he's fine with out youngest children but he literally never leaves Makoto's side."

"He doesn't?" The social worker immediately glanced up at the couple.

"Why is there a problem?"

"Not really, however Nanase-kun does get attached very easily and can be challenging when it comes to letting go of certain things, people too."

"Did something happen?"

"It seems every family he has ever been to, Haruka gets let down by the people he clings to the most and goes through a very bad stage of depression-" She heaved out a heavily breath into her coffee. "He wouldn't come out of his room for days when the fire broke out as a child.. When he lost his parents.. The last family he'd been with had the same outcome by completely isolating himself."

The couples faces dropped at the information she spilled it became more and more devastating to the point where Mrs Tachibana began to cry.

"I-I'm fine," She tried to smile as she batted her husband's hand away. "I'm fine, I-I just couldn't image our Makoto or the twins to go through what Haru-kun has."

"I didn't mean to make you upset Tachibana-san," She placed a hand on to hers and rubbed it apologetically. "I just want to make sure I can trust you both with him, back at the office we're just extremely worried for his well-being and mental health but from the looks of things, everything is fine and Haruka interacting with others is probably the best thing for him right now."

"Y-Yes," Mrs Tachibana sniffled.

"A loving family and some friends, that is all we're asking from you,"

"-And we can assure you we'll take care of him the best we can," Mr Tachibana cut in since his wife was too lost in her own thoughts now. "We'll have him for as long as we can."

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan?"<p>

Reality crashed back down on to him like a ton of bricks when he realized he hadn't even heard the light pattering of footsteps behind him. He turned seeing Ren there rubbing sleep away from his eyes in his Transformers pajamas.

"What are you doing up so early? I had to pee but I saw you standing here, why?"

He never mentioned that he had eavesdropped knowing that Ren might spill out what he'd been doing to his parents. He'd received a lot of good feedback so far from his social worker and didn't want the Tachibanas thinking otherwise of him.

"It's nothing," He crouched down to Ren's level. "Are you okay?"

"I am now I had a bad dream last night though.."

"What happened?"

"I dreamed that Onii-chan was taken away from us by some bad man and me, Ran, Oka-san and Otou-san were taken somewhere dark it was so scary!" Ren whined. "I never saw Onii-chan again.. A-And I love Onii-chan so much.."

Haruka pulled the boy into a gentle hug, it felt strange at first as he wasn't used to this form of affection or giving affection. But Ren was Makoto's little brother, he was so innocent and precious. He thought back to his childhood, how often he was hugged by his mothers and grandparents, they always told him they loved him. Not so much his father but Haruka knew he did too. That tiny boy stranded there in a fire, screaming and watched his parents fight for their lives. He could only hug Ren tighter.

* * *

><p>It was after school that they went swimming finally making use of the pool and Haruka managed to get mouths hanging open. His form was beautiful according to Rei, his swimming was incredible Makoto had said, Nagisa even related him to a dolphin at one point and Rin was envious over his speed. Haruka was the whole package in one, whereas not a single one of them weren't.<p>

They raced and it turned out Rin was just that bit behind Haruka. He ripped off his goggles in rage and slung them on the pool's side.

"Haru-chan did it again! You're super-duper fast!"

"Good job Haruka-senpai, impressive."

"You're amazing Haru,"

Rin ground his teeth together, usually it was always him getting the compliments. Now that Haruka was on the scene he soaked up all the attention, even his sister was fawning over him and he hated that most.

"Oh shut up Gou," He huffed pulling himself out the pool. "I lost by like, what, ten seconds?"

"Actually it was fifteen-" Rei quickly shut his mouth seeing the unforgiving glare he was casted. "Nevermind,"

"Onii-chan don't be so horrible! We all know you're a good swimmer, but Nanase-senpai is new and his swimming is brilliant, he deserves attention too."

"Screw this," Rin grabbed ripped off his cap and started walking away.

"Where are you going Rin?" Makoto asked as he passed him and Haru.

"There and back to see how far it is, problem?"

Everyone either rolled their eyes or sighed at Rin's response, it was so typical of him.

"Take no notice of him Haru-chan," said Makoto. "He gets like this when he looses,"

Though Haruka didn't really listen to the taller teen. He had his eyes fixated on Rin entering the changing room where they narrowed, he found that he didn't like Rin. His attitude was rotten, the way he swam treating the water so harshly almost disrespecting it, the way he was with Makoto-

"It's okay, I don't care."

On their way home he thought about the days events and his race with Matsuoka Rin. Haruka noticed how relaxed the group was without him after he'd left, everyone seemed more at ease and happier if he was honest. Rin dragged down the atmosphere; slapping Makoto on the back although he said he meant it playfully, taking the piss out of Nagisa and calling Rei names. It was ugly, Rin shouldn't be in the picture.

"Makoto," Haruka said his name quietly but it was enough to catch his attention.

"Hm?"

"What is your relationship with Rin?" Not thinking or caring how direct that sounded at all.

"Well, we're best friends but lately he's been kind of off, I mean we've known each other since we were in nursery and I know he'll come round soon."

Haruka angrily clenched the strap of his satchel.

"Why?"

"I was _curious_."

Adjustments had to be made and soon.


	3. Secrets

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Three**

One week turned into a month and the months followed after each other leaving Nanase Haruka in the Tachibanas care for even longer. At first he wouldn't think he would had made it this long now that a good six months had passed; still he had his earlier check ups from his social worker but it was Makoto who kept him in line mostly. Sure, he would help around the house with cleaning, washing and cooking on his own accord but that was all this wonderful picture he was painting. Haruka listened in on the family's problems, every single thing.

"Have a good day you two!" Their mother happily said when passing the twins their lunches although her smile wore off when she saw them pull their tongues.

"Oka-san did you make this?" Ren whined as he looked into the bag.

"Yes, why?"

"Aw! I wanted Haru-chan to make my lunch! He makes the best bento ever!" Ran cried bobbing up and down on the stop.

"Oh you two.. Haru-kun has his studies to concentrate on, he can't be making you both lunches everyday." She sighed placing her hands on her hips, typical of the twins to try to turn Haruka into their own personal slave.

"He doesn't mind! He even said so!"

"Yeah! He did! We would ask Onii-chan but his bento is terrible!"

"That's not very nice Ran, your brother tries his hardest and even if Haruka-kun said, you shouldn't expect it everyday you're lucky to get lunch at all."

The twins looked at one another realizing their mother was right. "We're sorry,"

After they left for school Mrs Tachibana decided to give the kitchen a good clean up however she remembered that there wasn't munch house work to even do today. Haruka had already beat her to doing everything, the only thing she had done was prepare the twins lunch the evening before which was when Haru offered to give her a hand with cleaning and wordlessly took over.

Though there was some washing to put away and as she turned her heels she saw Haruka emerging into the kitchen. Gasping, she clutched at her chest.

Haruka rose his eyebrows, he hadn't meant to scare her.

"Haruka-kun, good morning you almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't hear you come in, is everything okay?"

He didn't really answer her straightaway as he seemed distracted by the window which he walked over to. "Haruka-kun?"

"Thank you for taking me in," He said with maybe a small hint of emotion to his voice. "I've been to many families.. But I think that you and your family remind me what having a home feels like."

"Haruka-kun, it's fine, you should-"

"I never thanked you in the beginning, I was unsure at first but now I know that I'm truly happy to be here."

Mrs Tachibana could have died at the sight of Haruka's faint but bright smile. She hadn't seen that before, though she guessed her eldest probably had but it was a real privilege. The mother was delighted that he was opening up to her, slowly, though it was expected and possibly one day she hoped he would speak his mind more and let her in.

"You're extremely welcome my dear, you don't have to be thanking me though at all. You've uplifted this family's spirits, the twins are incredibly happy to have someone new to play with, me and my husband appreciate you helping us-" She gestured her hands around the spotless kitchen then burst into a fit of giggles seeing that Haruka wanted to laugh too. "Makoto.. I haven't seen that little sparkle in his eyes for a very long time, you bring him such joy."

The teen felt his heart pound faster at the mentioning of Makoto and this apparent spark he'd set off.

"I remember my birth mother well, you remind me of her."

He ignored her bewildered expression as Mrs Tachibana was speechless. Whether that was a compliment or not, still her heart sank knowing that Haruka had fragments of his past family in his mind.

"Haruka-kun" She said gently, he turned to her. "You can talk to me about anything, at anytime, okay? I just want you to know that."

She saw he was tense when he nodded, he wasn't the type to talk about his problems but at least he knew. As much as she wanted to give him a small hug or dance her fingers through his dark locks she held off since they weren't on that level just yet though she was but Haruka wasn't. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away.

"Oka-san!" Makoto called when rushing down the stairs and bursting into the kitchen.

"What is Makoto?"

"I can't find my tie! At this rate I'm going to be late, Haru you go on without me-"

"Oh Makoto.. Where was the last place you had it?"

Haruka disappeared for a second leaving mother and son to wander around the house. Joining them he tapped on Makoto's lower back in which he returned to his default posture and widened his eyes seeing the tie draped over Haru's hand.

"Where did you find it?" He said taking it.

"I did the washing last night, everything is dry now."

"Haru you didn't have to.. Thanks so much!"

After more praises from Makoto and his mother, Haruka waited for him to finish off getting dressed and the two headed off to school.

* * *

><p>Somehow he managed to fit in with Makoto's circle of friends. It was no surprise that he was quite popular, as he really was a sweetheart which was what bothered him. Girls would giggle around Makoto they would surround his desk and talk to him Haruka noticed he'd humor them just to be polite. A couple had spoken to Haru himself but his cold gaze and stand-offish demeanor only made them give up sooner thankfully.<p>

But there was that one girl who stuck around at practice Haruka had noticed the closeness between her and Makoto. She was a beautiful girl, doe eyes with the right features on her face though her noise was a little too pointed for Haru's liking and her hair was pretty. You could tell she looked after her figure, Matsuoka Gou was just like another other female. No different from those staring giggly girls in their class who tried warming up to Makoto, she was a nuisance.

Her brother was as bad, Haru and him kept their distance from one another. It was clear to everyone else that they weren't fond of each other. Nagisa had tried bringing them together many a time but Rei would always tell him to stop it because it caused arguments between them.

Haruka and Rin had quarreled as he tried walking away Rin would always bite back, never wanting to leave it alone. He knew he would snap one day, it had happened before and the outcome hadn't been pretty. Though Haruka couldn't understand how he hadn't lost it earlier with him since the previous him would had unleashed his true colours long ago.

_"Keep calm, don't do it."_ He would think to himself and slowly exhale a heavy breath of relief to settle his wild nerves. _"It's okay, it's okay."_

* * *

><p>What Haruka loved the most was the evenings. He'd grown used to the warm family atmosphere, helping with hot cooked meals and playing with the twins after he'd finished his homework. It was all perfect and dandy until he found out his social worker had paid a visit while he was at school.<p>

"She said she really needed to talk to us about Nanase-kun?" Mr Tachibana asked when helping his wife wash-up.

"Yes, something about his medication?"

"Eh? He's taking meds?"

"Well, he's supposed to be, I-I would ask him but I don't want Haruka to take it the wrong way," She sighed.

"Why do you think that?" He said as he handed her a bowl to dry.

"It's just.. I do sometimes think something may be wrong with him.. I don't know.. I worry for him.."

"We'll find out, if it will help him then it's for the best, right."

"You're right.. She just sounded.. Very concerned and almost scared."

The teen gritted his hands in such tight balls it pained him. After over hearing their conversation Haruka resorted back to his bedroom where he wanted to be alone for a while. The last thing he needed was that stupid social worker snooping around and ruining everything for him.

As he opened to door to his room he jumped seeing Ran sat there on his bed flickering through his sketch pad.

"Haru-chan," She looked up at him nervously. "I-I didn't mean to.. um.. I-I-"

Haruka walked into the room, closing the door softly and stood behind it so he was able to watch her sharply.

"You saw_ it_, didn't you?"

Ran sagely nodded biting on her lip. "I was curious.. Haru-chan is a good artist.. But Haru-chan likes Onii-chan a lot right?"

He looked away from her coldly. "Don't tell anybody, especially not Makoto."

"Why?"

"I would get into trouble and have to go away, now how much of that did you see?"

He got fed up of her lack of response and harshly hissed out her name.

"A-A little but-"

_"Don't lie"_

"Everything Haru-chan.." She murmured.

There was a sudden pounding on the room and bawling from her twin brother Haruka quietly told her to hide it, although she did hesitate at first until she saw his warning look before opening the door to allow her brother in.

Ren jumped on his sister the two began to play fight but Ran was obviously not in the mood. "Get off me stupid!"

"What is wrong with you? Ughhh.. Why are girls so whiny!"

"I just don't wanna play!"

Makoto soon joined all the commotion, he stood in the doorway leaning against the beam watching Haruka tickle Ren until he was near crying. However when he looked at his sister he saw that she wasn't at all her happy little self. The way she was glaring at the two boys, Makoto noticed tears welling in her eyes and he called out her name.

"Onii-chan?" She went over to him wiping at her eyes.

"Ran, what's wrong?"

The pair left the room and even though Haruka remained tickling Ren he watched them leave in the corner of his eye.

Makoto and his sister were in the twins room; he'd settled her down for the night after she had a good cry. She lay on his lap while he played with her hair, it had been ages since the two of them had done this without Ren there in the background demanding attention from Makoto.

"You know how he can be sometimes Ran-chan, ignore him."

"I-I do Onii-chan.." She said while snuggling further into and closing her damp eyes. "Onii-chan what do you think of Haru-chan?"

At this Makoto was surprised. "Why?"

"Do you think he's nice?"

"Er, yeah, why?" Makoto scratched at his nape wondering what his sister was getting at.

"Um.. it's nothing.."

"There must be? Is there something you're not telling me Ran?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What would you say if.. Haru-chan liked boys?"

Suddenly Makoto went bright red, his cheeks burned and his heart thundered. "W-What?!"

"Shhh!"

"What?" He said lowering his voice. "What do you mean if he liked boys? Ran-"

"You would still be friends, right?"

"Of course, that wouldn't change anything Ran, has Haru told you this or.. You're not playing games are you?"

"No Onii-chan! It d-doesn't matter.. I-I want to go to sleep now.."

He didn't press on the subject but it did have Makoto thinking since Haruka altogether was a questioning case. Even if that was true, his sexuality didn't matter Makoto did not think less of him either. They were still friends, still close.

Not long after Haru silently walked into the room with Ran in his arms fast asleep. Makoto was there stroking his sisters hair as he'd gotten lost thinking about everything that had happened so far in his life. He saw Haruka and waved him over to Ren's bed where he was lay gently with the covers then tossed over him.

"It didn't take long for him to go out like a light," Haru said with a little smugness but pleased at least.

Haruka turned to leave the room but seeing that Makoto hadn't budged from Ran's spot he stopped. "Makoto?"

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and watch over her, she's not feeling too good." Makoto gave him a small sorry smile.

He didn't like not being part of the siblings cluster he'd grown far too used to being with them all. Again, Haruka felt left out, knowing they did need time alone too but they were now his family as-well.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were ordinary until one evening when Ran had finished bathing. Makoto was busy with his assignment, Ren currently downstairs now he'd finished his own bath and their parents preparing dinner. Haruka had slipped out the kitchen and waited patiently for the girl to finish.<p>

As soon as that bathroom door's slid slid out its latch Haruka clasped a hand over her mouth and shoved her back inside. Ran spluttered something sounding scarred though she calmed down when Haru pressed a finger to his lips.

"Why did you tell Makoto? I told you_ not_ to."

He sounded more disappointed than angry.

"H-He was worried Haru-chan.. I'm sorry.." Ran backed away from him cautiously. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan!"

"Keep it down," He hissed. "I heard everything, you must remember that I am the eyes and ears of this house."

"I-I promise I won't ever look through your sketch book again.. C-Can you please let me go?" She squeaked.

Haruka hadn't taken to warming up to Ran as much as he had to Ren. Mostly as Ren reminded him of himself, a fragile little boy. Ren was short, happy and care free. Ran always complained she didn't have enough on her plate at dinner, Ran constantly pulled her face when she didn't get her own way and received special treatment because she was Makoto's baby sister. As if Haruka could careless, she had to be put in her place.

"I will, but you must be punished first."

"Huh?

She had never been punished in her life; told off and grounded but never punished.

"Hold out your arm"

Shaking her head was a big mistake as Haruka roughly yanked her arm the gesture causing her towel to slip off and coil down her waist. Embarrassed Ran started to sob uncontrollably and whimper for him to stop.

"Oh stop crying, stoppit." He growled into her ear.

"I-It hurts!" She squeaked wincing.

Haruka was twisting at the skin of her forearm; he did this five to ten times until ugly purple marks were left. After he'd finished he left her to cry on the floor, nudging her Ran refused to look at him.

"Get your towel back on and go to bed," He muttered. "If you dare tell anyone about this-"

He never finished off what he was saying but Ran got what he was getting at. He'd do worse to her, god knows what though but it wouldn't be pleasant.

"W-What if someone sees?"

"If you're clever enough, they won't."

Closing the door behind he left her to cry.

* * *

><p>From then on Ran was awkward around Haruka and prayed she wasn't left alone with him. Most of the time she wasn't but she could feel his burning gaze bury into her from time to time. Around Makoto and Ren he would smile at her, talk to her and act as if things were okay.<p>

She hadn't been herself though everyone had picked up on her mood her mother asked if she was okay when they had mother and daughter time but Ran was always wary that Haruka was lurking somewhere.

"I know what will cheer you up," Mrs Tachibana pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Hot chocolate, with two scoops and Anpan"

Right away that caused her to smile and bob her head ecstatically at the offer immediately forgetting everything Haru had done to her. "Yes!"

Everyone was up bright and early the next day in which breakfast time was always rush. After they finished eating Haruka stopped the twins just before they left the front door and told them that they nearly forgot their lunch he prepared.

"Thank you Haru-chan!" Ren cried taking it with care.

However Ran snubbed the lunch and said she would be eating at school.

"Don't be so rude Ran-chan! Haruka-kun prepared that just for you!" Their mother scolded.

She saw the way Haruka glared at her and the way their fingers brushed, the small push he gave when passing it into her hands said it all. When she was at school with her friends sat in a circle filled with girly chatter and laughter. Ran however didn't join in today, she found a note Haruka had placed inside her bento box which put her off eating.

_"Remember, stay quiet." _

"Ran-chan is something the matter?" One of her friends asked tilting their head like a puppy.

"N-No! I'm fine!" She waved off.

As soon as they went back to chatting Ran claimed she was going to the toilet when really she needed some time alone. She couldn't bare being at home pretending everything was okay, she hated lying to her friends and family. Ran didn't know what to do, she was so lost and alone.

_"Nobody will ever believe me.."_

* * *

><p>Makoto and Haruka lounged around in Makoto's bedroom playing video games. As soon as his character died they waited for the level to start-up again which always took too long.<p>

"Hey, Haru-"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what happened to Ran recently? She seems.. off? I know Ren has irritated her lately, I just hate seeing her so sad."

Haruka's eyes drooped at seeing Makoto look miserable. _"If only I could tell you"_

"Is she having trouble at school?" He suggested.

"She said no but I'm not convinced, I asked Ren and he hasn't noticed because they have two different groups of friends.. It's harder."

"She will be okay, Makoto."

_"I'm protecting you, if she told you, you would all hate me and if I have to continue hurting Ran then so be it."_

After another level Haruka left the soon when it was nearing to bedtime. He came back though, passing Makoto a folded up piece of paper. He waited until he was settled down under the covers and opened it. The tall teen smiled at the portrait of himself, Haruka had caught him perfectly.

"Oh Haru.."

On the back of the sketch read a small message _"Makoto is beautiful when he smiles, keep smiling."_

It was corny but sweet enough for Makoto to non-stop grinning like a fool. That night he re-folded the sketch and placed it underneath his pillow as he slept; Haruka truly was a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them all and yes, it gets worse by the way.. so keep reading.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**TB**


	4. Special

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Four**

The school day was dragging a little too much for Haruka's liking though thankfully it was bearable with Makoto at his side. The gang sat lounging around on the rooftop as usual all either eating, reading or waiting for class to start.

Haruka wasn't amused that Rin had soaked up most of the attention today. He was thriving to get into a this special private school which could open doors for him because he was oh so desperate to become an Olympic swimmer.

He'd found out that it was Rin's father's dream before he took up with their mother and died. That was when the drama begun, Rin had spotted Haru slightly smirk at the mentioning of his death and immediately he dragged him up on it.

"I never did anything?"

It only made Rin angrier that Haruka denied it and everyone was trying to calm him down.

"You asshole! Why are you lying? Surely you should know how it feels, after all you wouldn't be fucking around at Makoto's house if it wasn't for your parents being dead!"

They all knew Rin had hit a nerve seeing the disgruntled expression on Haruka's pretty face. Gou and Rei were calming Rin down while Makoto was all over Haruka telling him it was 'okay' and 'he didn't mean it'.

"I-It's fine," Haru muttered. "I know they're dead, I don't need to be told twice."

The red head sneered at the stink eye given his way and roughly ripped his arm out his sisters hold, coldly muttering for her to get off. Out of everyone Rin had not taken up to Haruka, he played games with people acting as if he were this innocent swimming superstar with a sob story to tell. Everyone felt sorry for him and it was sickening as he didn't care one bit. Haruka only cared about Makoto and Makoto only.

Rin hated how his best friend had lectured him a few nights ago on the phone about how he should be nicer to Haru because he's having a difficult time and needs friends. Even then they couldn't have a proper conversation, he'd heard Makoto invited Haruka into his room and their chat had been cut short. They never hung out or spoke anymore unless it involved Haruka.

He heard them all calling after him but he didn't once look back. They had practice after school today too, Rin wasn't going. He decided on his own that he wouldn't swim with them if Haruka was swimming. The amount of times he had wanted to knock ten bells out the guy for his attitude and his cold bitter words was ridiculous. He didn't understand why Makoto always made excuses for him.

When he didn't turn up Rin was bombarded with countless phone calls and texts by them all which he ignored. He didn't want to block out Makoto but at the same time he wanted to talk to him, he wanted his best friend back from Haru's greedy little mitts. Course, it did not last as he joined them the following Thursday after school.

Makoto privately told him to ignore Haruka but even when this happened Rin still felt as if they were being watched. Practice was a breeze, he was happy with himself that afternoon as his time increased and they all cheered for him.

Stupidly Nagisa had sprained his ankle, he'd ran after Rei teasingly for his glasses and slipped badly. He wailed and whined crying, Rei was the first to run to his side, then Gou and Makoto. Haruka stood there in the pool eyeing up the sobbing blonde who demanded to be carried then complained when they made him hold on both Rei and Makoto for support to the nurse's office.

Gou told them they wouldn't be too long and to carry on practicing, completely forgetting about the hatred between both boys. After Nagisa hopped off and Gou followed after them, then Rin turned his attention back to swimming.

Thankfully the pair were in a few lanes over from one another, he soon stopped swimming when he heard a devious snort of giggles come from Haruka.

"What's so funny?"

He saw the way the other teen lazily rolled his eyed at him which made him madder, Haruka had serious issues.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Rin growled when he slipped under.

His red eyes trailed Haruka's lithe form flawlessly gliding through water effortlessly. It was a beautiful sight but it was too bad that Rin thought so low of him already. Haruka re-appeared against the same wall he was hanging on against, he swayed his head from side to side deliberately making sure trickles of water met Rin.

"And I chose not to answer,"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Haruka hissed glaring at him insolently.

Rin ripped away his goggles to have a better look at this new addition to Makoto's family, the two stared each other down in a silent battle until Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem with me?! I've never done anything to you, yet you've had a fucking itch with me the moment we met!" He snapped.

"You could at least look at me while I'm speaking to you, I bet you're not like this with Makoto." He scoffed seeing Haru perk up at the mentioning of his friend.

"You're a bully that is the reason I don't think much of you."

"What?" Rin's eye twitched at the statement. "I don't bully anybody?"

"Nagisa, Rei, Makoto-" He sounded almost pained finishing with his name. "Even down to your sister, pathetic."

"You're seriously asking for a black eye, but for Makoto's sake I won't touch you."

That was when Haruka's head gradually turned and a sly smile tugged at his lips. "Why don't you then?"

"Don't push it Nanase.." Rin warned.

Haruka wasn't at all shaken by the lowering of his voice or him clenching his fist tight enough for it to crack as it was all part of the fun. He lay there, smirking at him without a care in the world. It was Rin who was probably creeped out mostly; Haruka's deep blue eyes were mysterious oceans slowly they turned into a swirling storm almost sinister. The red-head knew there was something off about him, he didn't trust Haru one bit.

"Fucking weirdo" He muttered under his breath as he swam away.

He had to get out the pool though it wasn't because he desired to hold Haruka under the water long enough for him to pass out. But the dark aura surrounding him, that was when considered him as a bad seed.

* * *

><p>A few days later there was a lot of commotion at the Tachibana household as Ren and Ran came running in shouting. Instantly everybody asked what was wrong and there in Ren's crumpled up hoodie was a timid kitten. Mr Tachibana told them to put it back but while everyone else demanded they kept it he had no choice but to let down his guard.<p>

Makoto and Haruka helped bathe the kitten after the dirt had washed off it turned out to have a tortoise coat. With little black ears, a white chin and its fur mixed with brown, grey and brindle. Ran protested to play mother and was the first to feed the kitten but it turned badly when it hissed and scratched her.

Ran didn't cry but she did well up in tears seeming more upset about the kitten not liking her than the scratch which Makoto nursed. As he bandaged her arm up Ran caught Haruka grinning.

They ended up naming the kitten "Tama" in the end, it was simple, common and short since they all argued about what it was going to be called. Ran was overjoyed that the kitten turned out the be a girl when they rolled her over to check for any trace of injury, then claimed aloud how happy she was that there was another female in the house. Haruka saw the eye she gave him as this happened, where he didn't take too kindly towards her sly dig.

Sometime during the night Ran awoke from horrible stomach pains. She'd already been to the bathroom and now wanted a glass of water. However she sprang back to life when she saw a tall figure rattling around the kitchen with cups and the kettle.

"Onii-chan?"

Rubbing lazily at her eyes Ran then flickered on the kitchen switch.

"H-Haru-chan-" It all came out in such a horrid jumble as she hadn't expected him.

Haruka stood there messily in his bed hair and pajamas with a mug in one hand a bag of tea leaves in the other. "Why are you awake?"

This irked Ran since she had lived in this house all her life yet this stranger they had taken in was questioning her why she had gotten up in the middle of the night for a drink.

"I needed a drink," Ran replied smoothly opening up the refrigerator and grabbed the filtered water jug.

"Children need their sleep, go back to bed when you're finished."

"But Haru-chan you're up early too?"

"That's true, but I'm older than you." He said smugly.

"And meaner.." She mumbled even though he heard anyway. "Why, what's Haru-chan getting?"

The water didn't take long to brew, he placed the leaves into the pot and poured the tea into his cup. It always annoyed Ran how Haruka never felt he had to make the effort when it came answering people's questions or how long it took for him to answer. Now was a good example for instance and yet everyone else in her family couldn't see his ill-mannered behavior but her.

"Oolong"

"You like that stuff? Yuck!" She had her tongue out for good measure. "Well, I'm going to bed now goodnight-"

"Oi"

"What is it?"

"You ought to be watch your mouth with me, Ran."

She observed the way he dipped his spoon in and out of his drink, the girl had a guzzling feeling in her gut about this as Haruka had gone quieter than usual. He wagged his finger for her to come over; as he thought she was going to come he looked up to find her still cowering in the same spot.

"Get here, _now_."

The emphasis on his words automatically made her feet trail over to him.

"Good, now roll up your sleeve." He commanded.

"W-Why are you doing this again? Please, Haru-chan I haven't told anybody what happened! I-I promise.."

Her tears did her no favors at all nothing in her big green eyes struck a single heart string. Apart from the fact they looked like Makoto's but she was not Makoto, this was his annoying little sister who deserved to be disciplined.

"You treat me with no respect, I don't like that."

"Haru-chan.. If Onii-chan knew about this he'd hate you so much! If my parents found out you'd be out the door!" Ran spluttered growing more tearful.

He wasted no time pressing down the boiling hot tea-spoon on to one of the bruised areas on her forearm; she held back a cry as Haruka pressed a hand against her mouth making her muffle and squelch.

"You must be be half asleep still-" He hissed as brushed the hair few strands from her ear away, Ran could feel his lips muster their way on her lobe. Her heart was pounding so quickly she thought it would stop. Haruka flicked it with his tongue and bit down on her lobe lightly at first but he couldn't help himself when he saw Ran's pained expression so he bit harder.

"S-Stop!" She sobbed, Haruka had to tone it down to some extent, he wouldn't want Makoto or anyone else walking in on them. "H-Haru-chan.. P-Please!"

"Be quiet, you noisy little girl."

Viciously he tugged at her hair making her head jilt backwards, it must had hurt terribly from the pained wince she let out. That didn't stop how Haruka glared at her completely unfazed.

Just then the two heard creaking coming from the staircase, Haruka pushed Ran away and went back to his drink. The girl consciously looked over her shoulder at him as she rubbed at her now sore neck and arm which throbbed immensely. It was Mrs Tachibana that entered the kitchen who spotted Haruka crouched down hugging her daughter.

"Ran? Haruka-kun?" She asked gently.

"O-Oka-san!" Ran spun round to her mother who noticed her blood-shot eyes right away.

"What happened?"

Before she could speak Haruka butted in. "Ran had a nightmare, she called for me so I made us some drinks to get her mind off what happened."

It was an ugly lie, the girl knew she could just spit it out and show her mother what Haru had done to her but whether she'd be believed was another question. Haruka had her mother and father swooped around his little finger, he was brilliant at manipulating them.

"Oh Haruka-kun, you're so thoughtful."

He smiled at her giving Ran a squeeze at the same time for reassurance; however she never held him back as her arm swung loosely at their sides.

"Ran-chan, it's late dear, get to bed."

"O-Okay.. Goodnight" She collected her drink as soon as he let her go and fled up the stairs.

"You should head off to bed too, otherwise you'll be exhausted by morning."

"I apologize for any noise that was made," Haruka squinted his eyes in hope that she hadn't heard too much.

"No, actually I couldn't get off to sleep properly and I've forgotten to take my medication, I'm supposed to have it twice a day and I never took it at supper."

"I see, well, goodnight."

"Yes, thank you for taking care of Ran Haruka-kun, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

She gave him a small pat on his shoulder before he left the room, little did she know she was feeding his horrible ego.

Back upstairs Ran had tucked into bed, still unable to fall asleep, she tossed and turned but ended up on her back anyway when she'd finally given up.

"Ran.. You're too loud.. Go to sleep.." Ren whined from the other side of the room.

Shuddering a sigh Ran held out her arm in the dark as she rolled up her sleeve a finger, then another lightly pattered against the scorched skin. She held her cry though, the area was still extremely tender, most likely a blister was in store.

"Ren" She whispered, her only answer was silence at that called out his name again but louder this time.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something about H-Haru-chan?"

It didn't help that he was half asleep as she was kept waiting even longer; the silence ate up at her but eventually he said yes.

"Do you think he's good.. like a good person?"

"Haru-chan? Yeah he's nice, why?" He said between yawns not completely with it but enough to get a gist.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

Ran never got a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The following weekend Makoto and Haruka took the twins out to the nearby park, the weather was lovely and they had nothing else better to do. Ran protested at first but her mother and father ushered her to go. They had all noticed a change in her attitude but called her out on it apart from Makoto, he approached her in a more understanding way. She thanked for gods for him, but he was always with Haruka or Ren was with him so it was hard to get them alone.<p>

Makoto cheered her up when they stopped by at Lawsons to grab some ice pops. The twins had their own each, when Makoto purchased a double Haruka gave him an off expression until it was pulled apart and half was given to him.

"Here you go Haru," He said happily passing it over, when taking it he made sure their fingers brushed.

"It's blue, I like blue."

"Bubblegum flavor is the best Haru-chan!" Ren exclaimed, Makoto pointed out the dribbles that had already marked his siblings t-shirt and shook his head.

Ran was silent as a mouse she didn't really walk with them as she was ahead of them all. Makoto called for her to slow down or come back, he couldn't have her go missing not that Haruka cared.

"What is with her.." Makoto muttered, in which Haruka wasted no time answering.

"She didn't well the other night, Ran came crying to me about a nightmare she had and I watched over her."

"You did?"

"Yes," Haruka frowned at the taller teen. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just she would usually come to me or that sort of thing.."

This worried Haruka, he didn't want Makoto to think he was stealing his little sister away. If only he could steal Makoto away for himself, that would be more ideal. But he saw past his agitation, recently Makoto had gotten better at reading Haruka. The way his eyes settled when he was content or how he got annoyed by turning his head away. Mostly it was his eyes even though a lot of people at school and teachers didn't see it Makoto could.

"It's okay, honestly I'm glad Ran is able to look up to you, we're just concerned since she's never acted like this before."

Haruka studied him sharply, Makoto was troubled and maybe it was time to tone down her punishments. It was too bad, he enjoyed tormenting her.

"I promise Makoto, I will look after her."

Then there it was again that heart fluttering smile of his which heated Haruka up from his head to his the tip of his toes.

"Thank you, Haru."

It was a surprise when they bumped into Gou on their way home with her friend Chigusa. Ran and Ren crooned how pretty they looked, it was painful listening to the two girls giggle and Gou complimenting how wonderful the twins were. Haruka was by no means thick, Gou and her friend had spoken about him behind their backs. The red-haired girl would jumble up her words and put on a show for Makoto by overdoing her levels of cuteness. He saw how her eyes shined when spoke to each other, she'd risk it by touching Makoto anyway she could and brag to her friend how excellent he was doing in the swim club.

He'd noticed how Ran was closer to the girls than anyone else, the two locked eyes for a moment until focusing elsewhere. Then there was Chigusa who he had met before in school, she was always with Gou, never to be seen on her own. He'd seen her steal a few glances at him in his swim suit before and after he'd swam; they were such irritating oogling pests but Gou was the team's manager so they couldn't really get rid of her.

"We should all hang out someday!" Even Gou's voice made Haruka's skin crawl. "What do you think Makoto?"

"Yeah, I agree."

It was then that everyone drove their attention to Haru who impatiently let out a loud sigh obviously bored of their conversation. Makoto turned to him with his brow rose, Ren didn't think much of it whereas the girls glared him down.

"Is something wrong?" Gou asked.

"Yes, it's getting late and we-" Haruka then shot his eyes to Makoto. "Promised to get these two home, it's almost seven."

"Haru it's okay, we won't get into trouble."

"Makoto, do you want to disappoint_ our_ parents? There is chores to do yet, you know this, so lets go."

Gou felt Chigusa give her a soft nudge and she did the same in return. The two girls couldn't believe Haruka had actually ridiculed Makoto like that, he really was bolder than brass.

* * *

><p>While Ren complained he wanted to stay out longer, Ran kept her mouth zipped and Makoto was silent on the rest of the way back. Dinner was cooked, the twins were put to bed after washing, Haruka took a long bath of his own before heading to bed.<p>

Then there was Makoto's signature knock on his door but Haruka could probably guess why he didn't just make his way inside like he normally would. He wasn't happy about the way Haruka had treated Gou and her friend earlier, he called him in and Makoto hastily sat down beside him.

When he tried to take a peak over his shoulder at his sketchbook Haruka caught him, annoyed he slammed it shut.

"Do you mind?"

"Haru, what's wrong? You've acted strange since we ran into Gou and Chigusa.."

He didn't like seeing Makoto down like this especially when his feelings got in the way and Haruka felt the need to take them out on him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude to you all earlier." Finally meeting Makoto's gaze.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything, I'll listen to you."

Haruka swore he didn't deserve Makoto's kindness. He studied him for a second or so, then left Makoto stunned giving him one of his rare smiles. He clutched Makoto's forearm forcefully dragging down on the bed with him so they were side by side.

"If Makoto wants to see what I am drawing all he has to do is ask." Again avoiding the topic.

"Haru?"

He got the taller boy to giggle by playfully nudging him. "I don't mind if it's you, anyone else I do mind."

"Why though?"

"Because you're special."

Makoto didn't know what to really say apart from thank him. It felt nice to just lie there with him, Makoto was honored that this quiet boy they had taken in was comfortable sharing what he considered private with only him. Maybe it was that they were close in age that he felt he could properly open up to Makoto. There could be other reasons, for once Makoto asked.

"But I don't understand?"

"Understand what?"" Haruka asked looking over to him.

"Why am I special?"

Haruka didn't rush his answer, there were too many reasons and the only thing he came up with was "because you're you."

"Eh?"

Haruka roll on his side so he faced Makoto then gently closed his eyes. The taller of the two let out a small gasp as he witnessed Haru meshing their hands together, strangely their fingers laced together were such a perfect fit yet something else that gave Haruka butterflies.

"Sure you don't want to look?"

"No Haru, I wouldn't do that to you and if you're going to sleep you should get under the covers, you'll get cold during the night otherwise."

When Makoto went to sit up he was quickly pulled back down almost landing on top of the other.

"Stay, please."

Even though he hadn't showered or changed yet Makoto didn't want to disappoint Haruka who was now peacefully curled up into his chest. He'd never took much notice earlier but Haruka had extremely long thick eyelashes. When he took the time to properly observe him Haruka was very beautiful. Just seeing him there looking helpless and vulnerable strained Makoto's mood. He could not understand why nobody would want such a caring, helpful and passionate child. Makoto only hoped that their parents would eventually adopt Haruka, out of all the children he'd grown up with in the past did Makoto ruminate him as his brother.

"Okay" He whispered as he snuggled closer.

Makoto clenched tighter on Haruka's hand while tenderly rubbing tiny circles with his thumb.

"Haru's special to me too,"

Just as he thought Haruka can fallen completely asleep he gave a small nod. Makoto knew he appreciated his words, they would all have a happy life together the Tachibanas and Haru included. Makoto could picture it now and the future was bright.


	5. Blood

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Five**

No matter how many hints Haruka dropped, Makoto never seemed to catch on. Now certain that he was gradually falling head over heels for him Haruka did not take well to how oblivious the brunette really was. Even Gou sometimes flirted with Makoto, everyone noticed but he didn't. Nagisa had taunted and teased him about it while Rei of course chided for the blonde to stop, although he was never really successful when he tried. Makoto would always flutter his pretty green eyes looking absolutely dopey then he'd burn up red like a big girl.

Haruka wouldn't flirt directly through words as it would always be small nudges, how he would try touching Makoto more than necessary mostly at swim practice right after Gou had finished her share. Even though he was quiet, Haru still demanded attention now and then when things got boring.

It was the norm now for Haruka to make not only the twins their regular bento but Makoto as well. The tall teen always felt terrible as he wasn't the best cook, he could easily burn down a kitchen. There was always a great deal of effort put into his lunch such as the arranging, what went with his eggs, what didn't and everything was sliced up to perfection. The flavors never disappointed Makoto either as Haruka would always try something new when it came to his lunch. Yet he would laugh seeing that Haru would have nothing other than rice, soy and mackerel.

He'd help their mother with the laundry and house cleaning, then every so often Makoto would find his clean clothes folded neatly on his bed. When he would pick them up to hang he would find sketches fall from their sleeves and pockets. Makoto never confronted Haruka on the act but it was just so incredibly sweet he feared if he did bring it up Haruka would stop. He didn't know this but the brunette had a growing pile of Haru's drawings kept hidden in a special folder at the bottom of his desk.

It was rare for the brunette to sleep in his own bed as Haruka demanded him to sleep at the side or cuddle up under the covers. He always said it was for body heat because he got cold easily but really he craved Makoto. Also Ren would hop along after his older brother pressuring the two to let him stay because it was like really cool sleepover; Makoto did invite Ran but Haruka always joked that it was a "boys only sleepover" Ren would join in teasing her, Makoto would scold the two but Ran always said no anyway.

Just the other day Makoto and Haruka had actually caught Ran feeding the neighborhood cats the bento she was given. She made the excuses which were always that she wasn't hungry or her friend's lunch looked better. Makoto always worried about Haruka's feelings. not that he really cared. The only thing he enjoyed about the fuss was gaining Makoto's sympathy because his baby sister was "offending him."

In which the brunette was standing up for him and fighting his battles a tad too often now, Rin had raised hell at school the other day. Haruka didn't know how he always managed to bite back his laughter when he saw them arguing. Makoto was constantly upset when it came to this since he wasn't the type to row and Rin was shouting his mouth off, no surprise there.

Slowly everyone was seeing them drift apart and Nagisa had called them out on it but that only caused more trouble. The final point of their friendship breaking was when Haruka created a little scheme to finally get Rin out the way for good.

It hurt like absolute hell and he knew he wouldn't be able to swim for weeks but Haruka still did it, for Makoto.

Self injury was never really his thing, he'd rather witness someone else's misfortune and watch them suffer instead.

His plan was carried out towards the end of the day as the last shop class finished up on their projects Haruka waited impatiently lurking outside. He'd told Makoto he would catch up with him after he visited the bathroom. When the last two chattering pupils fled the room he slipped inside and hid.

The teacher was no where to be seen luckily enough, Haruka made sure to look around even though he locked the door. He could feel his heart race within his chest rapidly, he had done some things bug never to himself. He took a deep breath when he found the vice; shakily he rummaged through his bag to find anything worthy to bite down on. There was nothing but his towel, taking the end he put it into his mouth and his forearm in the vice.

He checked again to see if anyone was around then started to churn the device. It was sluggish at first but remembering that Makoto was waiting he and his teammates may grow suspicious so he had to rush this.

The process was astonishingly terrifying. Haruka's eyes were brimming with pained tears as he continued turning the handle. At one point he forced himself to look away if he backed out but when he took a daring peek he saw his arm go prune, he knew then it was almost over.

_"Just a bit mo-"_

His gut nearly brought back up his breakfast when he saw the bone fracture with a vile 'crack' and Haruka's agonized scream muffled through the towel. It hurt, everything hurt, he was aware it would but never imagined to be this terrible.

_"Remember this is for Makoto, he will understand one day."_

* * *

><p>Once Haruka finished soothing his newly tender arm he tried his best not to burst into tears as he neared the changing rooms. Since Nagisa and Rei were already knocking around in the pool, Makoto was busy with Gou looking over some papers. Rin however was on his phone when Haru entered, carelessly he dropped his bag with his good arm but he did give it a couple of minutes until he made his next move.<p>

It was easier than he thought, him and Rin were alone together.

Seeing that the redhead had his back to him Haruka harshly bashed into him and out of shock his phone went flying in the air.

"OI!"

Haruka sneered a laugh when he witnessed Rin's face beyond horrified seeing his I-phone's screen shatter. As much as he did want to swing a fist at Haruka it was too late now. Haruka threw himself on the ground making sure it was his sore arm that he landed on. Rin then had to clamp his hands over his ears when he heard an agonized screech.

He made it more dramatic than it really should be, nobody had ever seen Haruka shed much emotion let alone tears. Makoto was the first to spring at his side followed by the rest of the swim club.

"What happened?! Rin?!"

"Haru-chan! Oh no.. Rei-chan do something!" Nagisa cried tugging on the be-speckled teen's arm (as if he really do anything at all)

"Nagisa-kun stop that!"

Makoto tried soothing his back until he realized Haru was actually clutching at his forearm; Rei helped carefully sit him up and guided him to his feet. But Haruka only wanted Makoto to attend to him he started snapping at Rei who was only trying to help leaving him feeling helpless. Rin watched the scene before him, he was gobsmacked, he hadn't touched Haruka.

"Rin what did you do to Haru-chan?!"

Snapping out of his confused haze Rin looked over to the faces who were silently accusing him, he knew it.

"Nothing.. I did nothing?"

"Onii-chan, we know you both don't get along but you didn't have to push him!" Gou said lightly slapping his arm.

"That's the thing! I never touched him, I don't talk to him nor do I like him so why would I bother-" Rin knew he was getting nowhere by trying to defend himself.

"Looks like it's broken.."

"See what you've done now Rin-chan!"

"Why would you do that? You know how sensitive Haruka-senpai can be!"

He let them all cuss and slate him to the point where Rin exploded by lunging at Haruka sending him out of Makoto's grip and right into the pigeon hole. He grunted at the impact it had against his ribs but before Haru could react Rin ignored the hands trying to pull off him. He wafted out his large hand and whacked him straight across the face.

It must have really hurt because everyone even Rin winced at the harsh slapping of flesh. He stood back to take a good look at what he'd done aside from Haruka's broken arm, his dark bangs fell in his face yet leisurely he brought up his head to reveal the imprint on his cheek. The blinding glare Rin received made him step away, that icy stare made it clear this was the final warning. If Haruka had gone out of his way to fracture his own arm, then who knows what he was capable of doing to anyone else.

"Rin.." Makoto murmured in complete shock.

In seconds the red-head grabbed his gear and was out the door.

* * *

><p>Haruka wasn't happy.<p>

He thought he would have been by getting Makoto's full undivided attention and pushing Rin out of their social circle. He'd received endless affection and fuss from foster family, Ren caring, Ran not so caring. Makoto helping him with simple everyday things, he liked that though, but Haruka was just pissed off that he'd let Rin get away with that.

Nobody hurts him, not anymore.

He had listened in the Makoto's phone calls, it made him grind his teeth hearing his Makoto tell Rin to come back and everything could work out. It couldn't and it wouldn't, Haruka didn't break his arm for nothing. Rin was a bad influence and so god help him he was going to pay the price.

It was a good job he made sure he broke his left and not his right arm so he would still draw as swimming was out the question. With no response from Rin, Makoto spent the weekends taking him places so he could sketch. Most of the time it was the beach, just the two of them. Many a time Haruka would get Makoto to sit with his back to the sea. Two of Haru's favourite things in one; Makoto and the ocean.

"Why do you like drawing me so much Haru? Do you ever get tired?" He'd giggle.

"Never," Haruka said seriously. "Makoto and water, they're beautiful."

That would always cause him to burn up bright red. "Ahh.. Haru.. That's.."

"That's the truth, now be quiet otherwise I'll mess up your mouth."

When they finished Makoto helped Haruka collect up all his pencils and paper though somehow it randomly slipped from his mouth. He didn't even know why he said what he said without thinking.

"Did Rin really attack you?"

It came out softly so Haruka knew it wasn't supposed to be pressuring but it still managed to offend him in more ways than one.

"What are you saying Makoto?" He asked sounding defensive.

"It's just.. No I shouldn't have said that-"

"You already have, are you implying that I wasn't attacked?"

"No.. Haru it's just.. gah!" Makoto dropped his shoulders with a sigh knowing how difficult Haruka could be. "Rin.. I know he can be a pain and gets hot headed easily Haru-chan but I know Rin.. Maybe.."

Haruka narrowed his eyes. "Makoto, I _was_ attacked."

This was the first time Makoto had ever seen Haruka show him any sort of antagonism, not properly at least. The taller of the two shook his head, he knew he shouldn't say that type of thing. Haruka had been to hell and back for the majoroty of his life, he was hurt and vulnerable who needed his support.

Maybe Rin had passed his breaking point snapping altogether which resulted in a broken arm. He couldn't understand why he'd been pushed to his limits though and what had actually gone on in the changing room to provoke that. He'd bin told that they argued like the usually did then suddenly Haruka was struck by Rin's wrath.

For the rest of the night Haruka locked himself in his room, he did not invite Makoto to sleep with him like he normally would do. He wanted to be alone, away from the Tachibanas. But what incensed Haruka's strop as an addition was that he did not hear Makoto knock once on his door.

* * *

><p>The next day Makoto attempted to make breakfast for everyone but tried his best surprising Haruka as a soundless apology with a Mackerel themed dish. It wasn't the best, he even scrunched his nose up at the burnt taste when he ate some of the charred fish but because it was made by Makoto he was secretly thrilled.<p>

"It was delicious, thank you."

Easily the brunette was forgiven.

Sometime during May on a Saturday Mr and Mrs Tachibana were huddled in the living room privately chatting with Haruka's social worker. He heard every single word she said while he eavesdropped; Makoto had taken Ren and Ran to the store for treats. They found it strange that he didn't want to come along, little did they know Haruka had other plans. It was when the social worker found out about his broken arm (it was by far healed now - still tender though) that chaos broke out.

"We don't want to hear it!" Mrs Tachibana cried. "Haruka-kun is a good child, do you have any evidence that he would do such a thing? I don't believe it."

"It may be possible, he wasn't well before and may be going back to old habits without the medication I'm sorry but I might have to have him taken away."

"You can't we'll buy-"

"It's for the best this way, it's the best thing for Nanase-kun."

Haruka suddenly saw red.

He grated his teeth and clenched his fist hearing the news. She wanted to take him away from here, the first welcoming home since his real one saw its fate. Haruka couldn't go back in a care, not in another home and suffer all over again. The thought of living without Makoto tore him apart from the inside and out. Then they would find out the real reasons for his departure - Makoto would _know_.

* * *

><p>So he pretended he knew nothing of their conversation and in return they avoided bringing up the subject. The following weekend however Haruka got round to finding his social worker's number, dialed it and told her to come over.<p>

Mr Tachibana had to go into work that day for some meeting whereas Mrs Tachibana had taken Makoto for an eye test at the opticians. Leaving Haruka in charge of keeping an eye on the twins.

It wasn't going to be a difficult task since Ren's eyes were nearly square as the television screen from playing his new video game for virtually hours now. Ran was playing with her Tama and her dolls on the sofa just until Haruka patted her shoulder.

"I need your assistance"

"Eh, what is it Haru-chan?" Ran asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Get your shoes on, we're going outside to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Haruka growled in his throat, they were wasting time already. "You'll find out, now hurry up."

Lazily Ran pulled her self from the sofa to go over towards her shoes lay messily in the genkan. She put them on then followed Haruka outside who was waiting for her by the gate with a shovel.

"What about Ren?" She consciously looked back over to the front door.

"He'll be fine," Knowing him he'd remain there for the rest of the day, tomorrow and next week if he could. "Come"

On their walk Ran grew nervous thinking over if she'd done anything to make Haruka angry lately. But there wasn't, they had barely spoken since their last encounter in the kitchen.

"Have I done something wrong?" She hated how small her voice was but it couldn't be helped, Haru made her feel this way.

He did look like he was thinking on anything too but he shook his head. "No, nothing."

The anchor in her stomach lifted, that was good news at least.

"So.. what are we gonna play?"

"You'll see soon."

Her eyes darted to the shovel then the trail then the shovel again. "What is that for?"

"What?"

"The shovel.."

"I told you, you will find out later - _stop_ asking questions." Haruka hissed.

That was enough to shut the girl up, they stopped by the long deserted road that lead you into the small town. Haruka immediately recognized the black vehicle he'd rode him on his arrival to his foster family. They stood behind the trees waiting then swiftly he pushed Ran right out in-front of the coming car. She squealed loudly with her hands over her eyes in terror, Haruka bit his bottom lip in suspense but to his displeasure to vehicle came to a stubborn halt.

She came just as promised.

Running out of her car the woman was hysterical falling on her knees she looked over Ran and made sure she hadn't hit her anywhere. The girl was untouched obviously, Haruka had told her not to say a single word and wait.

"Ran-chan! Are you hurt anywhere dear? Goodness gracious-"

Ran nodded whispering she was fine but even she never saw Haruka step out the shadows. The social worker's gaze followed Ran's; it was too late Haruka had already gave her a harsh blow across the head sending her unconscious on the ground.

"H-Haru- what are you doing?!"

He was too livid and a bit too busy to answer her meaningless question. Haruka remained bashing her brains in until blood drew from her dark hair, she was still alive though. Her vision was overtaken by Haruka looking down at her, blue eyes averted and his smile grew.

"I have had too many people interfere with_ my_ life already, you should have kept your damn nose out of it."

When he struck her the final time crimson splattered across his face and marked Ran's too. The girl was curled up in a ball at the side of the road, unable to move from what she had just seen. Ran usually laughed when she watched horror movies with her brothers because they weren't real it was nonsense, Makoto was the squeamish one of them all. But seeing an actual murder take place right before you was different; this diverse massively from horror films. After she had registered it Ran didn't think it was real, it couldn't have happened. Haruka was something but he wasn't this cruel. But he was, they had lived among a monster after all this time.

Haruka panted heavily as he finished. Her head was caved in now with bits of brain bubbling on to the hard concrete, blood marked the front of her car even and boy what a struggle it was going to be cleaning this up.

"Ran" He called.

Now absolutely utterly petrified she turned to look at him but even doing that was hard, Haruka looked fine, he didn't seem bothered by what he'd done.

"We're leaving now"

He collected her cellphone from her pocket then walked over to Ran who flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Haruka expected it, unlike him the girl was innocent she had never seen anything of the sort in her whole life.

"W-We.. Haru.. N-No!"

"Get up before I_ make_ you."

In the end she had to be dragged and the pair headed back into the trees quickly. Ran was paces behind Haruka who was storming off with his blood ridden shovel.

"Why are we leaving her.. there?"

Shrugging he then said "Don't feel like cleaning up her body,"

"W-Why.. H-How could you do that?!" Ran spluttered. "T-This isn't the first time you've h-hurt somebody is it?!"

"Lower your voice-"

"S-She was a nice lady! I-I-" Ran began to hyperventilating from the shock, Haru stood watching for sometime but seeing as they weren't getting anywhere faster he had to ease her a little. However Haruka's way of comforting her wasn't exactly very good.

"Ran, calm down."

As she tried to move away from him Haruka forced her to look at him by caging her face with his filthy hands.

"Now listen carefully, you are not to mention this to a single soul and when it comes up leave the room." He instructed coldly. "I know you'll end up giving it away somehow, I may be linked with the discovery in a few hours but that doesn't matter, I'm staying put at home."

"H-Haru- You're hurting me.."

"When we get home-" He pressed on ignoring her. "Go straight to your room, take off your clothes, change and give them to me, they'll need to be disposed of."

Ran merely nodded, she'd only gotten this new outfit the other day too. "Yes, Haru."

"This applies to me too, so don't say a word, nobody can know about this."


	6. Mine

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Six**

Once they arrived home Ran hurried into the bathroom to vomit.

She couldn't breathe, everything inside of her turned stone cold, even her tiny hands wouldn't stop shaking from recalling her and Haruka's 'activities'. He had called it a "game" heavens knows why but she knew he wasn't right in the head.

Haruka was dangerous, first the controlling then the threats and now he was turning to murder. But Ran knew deep down to the bottom of her gut that he had definitely done it before. There was no doubt about that.

The way he'd bludgeoned her brains in with that shovel in such a normal fashion too. She remembered how his face remained blank, completely unmoved by the murder he committed. Not once did he shed an ounce of emotion from the aftermath either, Ran however thought it was his eyes that said it all. They told stories, revealing Haruka's untold secrets when she looked into them back when he tried to calm her in the forest.

She didn't understand, how things had come to this and how could she even persuade her family. Importantly, how the hell was she going to push Haruka out the way to explain. He was always around, no matter where, he was there. Sniffling a locker whimper in her throat Ran thought back to what he had said about being 'the eyes and ears of the house' she felt utterly hopeless.

Everything was stiff down to her walking and taking off her clothes, she still felt so alarmed with shock. It hurt how later on, tomorrow and from then they would be acting as if nothing happened. But how.. could someone be _so_ heartless?

Haruka otherwise disposed of the shovel immediately and took off any blood left. His and Ran's clothes were in an old bag for the time being until he had chance to burn those elsewhere. Lastly, the cellphone, he didn't even know what came over him but he'd snapped it in half furiously. However he knew he should get rid of it soon just in-case he's somehow tracked down. But it was something.. From his first kill.. In such a long time.

He wasn't stupid, he knew they would be knocking on the Tachibana's door in a couple of hours to question them all. Probably one by one, but he was ready. No matter how hard they tried to grab information out of him Haruka wasn't leaving Makoto.

It happened, the news traveled around Iwatobi like wild-fire, nobody believed it at first. Their humble little town was and had always been such a safe place to live, maybe in other parts of Japan but never their seaside home.

The Tachibana household was mute for almost a week or so once they found out who the victim was. Mrs Tachibana cried her eyes out, she was told things by other women in the neighborhood about the social worker's body. Makoto didn't tell his mother but instead his father, knowing his mother probably couldn't take anymore details from the gory incident. But a few boys from school were passing around gruesome pictures before the police had arrived on scene. Haruka listened in closely at this, he tried not the shrug his shoulders but he didn't care who went down for it, just as long as it wasn't him.

Everyone had consoled Haruka when they were alone with him since he was close to the woman after all. He tried showing and faked a lot of emotions, he even cried in-front of the entire family when the news broke out. Ran had narrowed her eyes at him, she couldn't bare sticking around to watch him pull a faker and so she did as he'd told her which was to leave the room.

"Haru-" Makoto whispered, catching his friend by surprise the taller of the two threw his arms around Haruka bringing him into his wide warm chest with a squeeze. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"Why?" He didn't get it.

"When I denied what happened with Rin that day on the beach.. N-Now this.. Why do bad things always happen to Haru?"

Ah, so that was it. Haruka slowly wove his arms around Makoto when laying his on to his shoulder. This was nice, no, this was _perfect_.

"Makoto, it's okay." He squeezed him back for reassurance.

"It's not.. Haru.. She's gone.. You were both close and there's a murderer on the loose-"

As he heaved a heavy breath through his nose Haru thought long and hard about the coming events. Things were going to change from now on, if it meant he could have Makoto in his arms like this then it was totally worth it. All those people, annoying obstacles in his way, they will be permanently removed.

* * *

><p>Over the past few evenings Ran had stayed put in her bedroom when she finished school. She wouldn't go downstairs unless she was needed or for dinner, they didn't pay attention at first but gradually everyone picked up on it.<p>

Haruka snappily told her not to be too suspicious (which apparently she _was_ being) but she couldn't go on like everything was normal. It wasn't, it was a massive mess, Haruka's mess and he was doing nothing but sit back watching the police struggle with their investigating.

Simply because everyone was sleeping in Makoto was sent out one Saturday morning by his mother to go grab some fruit from the store. It was hot and they were gagging for breakfast smoothies, happily he went off.

It wasn't that far but it was good enough to keep one fit. When he was about to pay up he caught sight of red hair, that was when their eyes met.

"That too please-" Makoto then pointed at the bottle of Ramune soda in her hands.

"Makoto-senpai?"

What a surprise to find Matsuoka Gou there in the small line just hanging around behind a man and a middle aged woman.

"You didn't have to do that.. Thank you very much," She said while struggling to twist the cap.

"It's fine, I didn't expect you to be here - so early too.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her cute pout made him giggle.

"How's Rin doing?"

Suddenly her eyes were Christmas morning. "He's doing okay, studying a lot recently, I guess, but.."

"He's still sore over what happened with Haru, isn't he?"

She nodded.

"Rin.." Makoto muttered.

"I know you've tried to call him, he misses you, Onii-chan really does, it's just.. Well.. Even I think the same about Haruka-senpai.."

"Gou-chan?"

"But, do you really believe he broke Haruka-senpai's arm?"

He stared into her worried eyes, then bit at his lip. For a while Makoto had brushed the event to the back of his mind, he didn't like thinking about it. He couldn't stand being torn between his best friend and Haruka like this. It wasn't fair, Makoto didn't really know. Rin wasn't a liar, they had known each other since they were little and Haruka for five minutes.

Maybe he was missing something, signs of some sort. Was Haruka as docile as he made out to be? Or could there possibly be another hidden being underneath that silent mask. Haru was tricky to figure out, sometimes he could read him but others his mind was truly a mystery.

"So?"

Her eager stare was seriously starting to put him off, big time.

"We don't really know.. We weren't there.. so.."

Gou sighed, obviously not pleased Makoto was trying to sugarcoat his answer.

"It's okay, I understand, I guess you're right but after what Onii-chan told me I can't help but have.. some doubts.. Haruka-senpai is nice.. Do you ever feel anything off about him though?"

Makoto changed the heavy carrier bag of fruit into his other hand, now he could wiggle his fingers around, it felt good.

"I know he's different, he may seem quiet and stubborn but that's just Haru being Haru, he's like that all the time even at home."

"I see.."

Gou did not look one bit convinced.

"We've all witnessed Rin and Haru arguing from time to time, I have spoken to them both, but they just cannot put their differences aside.."

"So.. you're ditching Onii-chan for Haruka-senpai?"

Was he?

"Gou-chan, I can't just push him aside can I? I've tried talking to Rin but he won't listen, I'll never really leave him but how can I get through to him when he won't let me?"

In the end Gou let him know she would try but there would be no promises. They waved each other off and parted ways. Makoto's mind slipped off into deep thoughts, he had to figure out a way to bring everybody back together. Nothing would ever be solved if they were fighting and now Rin was avoiding him.

It was no good.

Then just as Makoto turned the corner to the steps he found Haruka standing there.

"Haru?"

"I was told you'd gone to the store-" His gaze dropped to the bags in the brunette's hand. "Pass me one, they look heavy."

He didn't have chance to decline the offer since Haruka had already ripped one of them away, not that they were even hefty either. As they sttarted heading up the steps Makoto thanked him anyway.

"You took your time, it _shouldn't_ take that long to get to the store and back Makoto."

Funny, for a moment there Makoto thought he'd been eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>As days turned into months nobody suspected Haruka; he'd practically gotten away with his manslaughter. Ran was at breaking point, Haruka didn't see her watching him slid the phone into his pocket as they left. But she'd decided maybe, if she could get hold of it then the phone could be handed into the poice and good riddance to the monster in their home.<p>

However, when she had the chance to go snooping around in his room, to her dismay it was gone.

At school Rin and Makoto shared glances with one another in the hallway, sad stares in the courtyard and wordless conversation across their classroom. Once when Makoto and Rin were alone in a hall the brunette was just about to call out after him that was until Haruka showed up, hovering over his Makoto like a shadow. In which Rin would simply, walk away.

Although, months had passed since Haruka's arrival and Makoto was never left unoccupied. He'd noticed Haru would go everywhere with him, never really talking only his facial expressions or eyes did that. The taller teen wouldn't admit it, he was far too sweet for that but it was beginning to annoy him.

Then one day.

"Tachibana-kun!"

Both of them turned to find one of the girls from their class standing behind them, smiling away.

"Yes?" Makoto too exchanged a coy grin.

The girl buzzed at that, or at least Haruka could tell and he knew what was coming too.

"Could.. I please have a word with you-" She was trying her best to avoid Haruka's harsh glare. "Privately?"

"Uh, sure? One second Haru-"

"Anything you have to say, say it to both of us."

"Huh?"

"That isn't.. I.. It's private.. I can't just.." The girl stammered.

_"Haru- _It's okay, it won't take a minute."

He had to accept it, there wasn't anything he could do. Makoto wanted to go off with her, maybe he would even date her. She was pretty, not amazingly but decent enough. Gou was probably the prettiest though.

Gou.

Haruka's hands clenched into balls, the fury was back again. He'd heard their conversation alright, every single word. Gou was trying to force Makoto to believe Haru was a bad person. He did bad things, he was aware, but Makoto's mind must be pure. How could he have him believing that he was a bad person? Makoto would run for the hills if he found out.

Enough was enough.

But he couldn't do it now, not if Makoto came back and he was gone. He would have to wait until tomorrow or the day after, when it was the least expected was the best day to carry his plan out.

* * *

><p>"You got asked out<em> again<em> Mako-chan?!"

"Nagisa.."

All four of them were at their regular hangout for lunch. The hyperactive blonde had dug out as much info as he possibly could about this girl and Makoto. However, he was left fairly disappointed when nothing actually happened.

"But why? Mako-chan should have used his sexy sex appeal to please her!"

"Eh?!"

"C'mon, we all know you and Rin-chan are the top targets in our group! Mako-chan gets confessed to so many times and RinRin!"

Suddenly, Haruka wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Nagisa-kun, we should respect Makoto-senpai's decisions." Rei scolded earning him a soft look from his senior.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but be jealous though!"

"Why?" Makoto chuckled.

"Cos! Look at you Mako-chan! You're so tall, hunky and nice! You're the whole package on two sturdy long legs! I can't remember the last time anyone properly confessed to me-" He then slyly looked over to Rei. "And didn't half ass it!"

Rei almost choked on his next words, Nagisa could be so blunt it was unreal.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth _shut_ from time to time people would approach you."

Silence.

"What?"

"H-Haru?" Makoto turned to him.

Haruka didn't care, what was the point in brushing the truth under the rug? "You're far too outspoken, not everyone likes that."

"Haruka-senpai, isn't that a little too-"

"No! He's right Rei-chan! Nagisa scratched gawkily at the back of his neck, it was plain obvious he'd been offended. "I am.. I know that! That's just who I am though Haru-chan! I've always been this way!"

"I see," Makoto frowned at Haru's tone.

"What about you Haruka-senpai, have _you_ had any romantic encounters?" Rei bit back, he tried not to sound too snarky but failed.

"No, however, there is somebody I'm interested in."

"Really?! Haru-chan who is it?!"

Haruka tapped at his smirking lips. "It's a secret."

As they went back to eating Makoto shot Haruka a rather intrigued look. Maybe it was his mind playing games with him but Makoto had this feeling that the person who Haru liked _might_ just be him.

* * *

><p>That night Makoto re-entered his bedroom after taking a long relaxing shower but found that he wasn't alone.<p>

"Haru?"

Haruka didn't quite like the question that lingered in Makoto's voice. He never had much of an issue with them hanging around each others room before.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." He laughed it off although it wasn't enough to shrug the eerie feeling away.

When he ruffled the towel against his damp locks it sort of bothered Makoto that Haruka was watching him. He could feel his eyes stabbing into him, they got changed together all the time but this was..

"Have you made a start on the math homework? I just don't get it you know, I mean it's okay when I'm in class but as soon as I step out the room I forget everything."

"No, I haven't."

"Typical Haru, maybe we should give it a go."

"Too much effort,"

"Yeah.. It's kinda late anyway I guess we'll just have to do it on our first free period tomorrow."

Haruka was still watching him.

"What do you think?"

A nod, how classic Haruka.

"You're not sketching tonight?"

"No, why would I bring my materials if all we're going to do is sleep?"

Oh, so that's why.

Makoto didn't mind sharing his bed, he did it all the time with his siblings and he'd shared with Haruka no problem for ages now. But right now there was this bold tension in the air, almost as if something were to happen which left Makoto on edge.

"Okay, I'll go get the spare futon our the cupboard-"

"I meant in your bed, we always sleep together."

"Won't you get too warm?"

Haruka scowled.

"Haru?"

"It bothers you doesn't it? That's why you want us to sleep separately, you should have mentioned this earlier."

"What? N-No, that isn't it."

"Then let's go to sleep."

The brunette seemed to be left with no choice. After getting him and Haruka a glass of water each, they did their business and got into the bed together. Makoto was always against the wall since he always slept through the night without any toilet breaks but Haruka always needed to go and didn't like waking up Makoto by crawling on to him or hitting him in the face with his foot or something.

Makoto lay on his back with hooded eyes staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, Haruka was too close, smothered against him. The luminous red digits from his alarm showed that half an hour had already passed, they were well into midnight by now. Makoto could hear Haruka's faint snoring into the crook of his neck which started to tickle.

He was surprised that he'd fallen asleep so quickly.

Haruka wasn't that light since Makoto was definitely loosing feeling in his arm from the other's weight. Gently he tried brushing him off but it was no use not when he then latched on to his side.

_"Don't leave me, don't leave me, Makoto don't go.."_

Makoto's eyes widened.

"Haru?" He whispered. "Are you awake?"

_"You're not like the rest of them - I can't let you leave, please don't leave me.."_

Guilt.

So many people have been in and out of Haruka's life, no wonder he was so damaged. Makoto shifted on his side so he faced Haruka and held him close.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

_"Don't leave me.."_

"I'll never leave you, Haru-chan."

It did not take him long to fall asleep either and once Haruka found solace given from Makoto's comfort, he stopped talking in his sleep.

Just then a blue eye popped open.

Haruka's hands started to shake but that didn't stop him from reaching out to Makoto's hair and twisting an olive lock around his finger. Playfully and lovingly he began to tousle it.

"That's right-" He murmured darkly. "That's right Makoto, you're never going to leave me because I won't let you."

He traced a finger across Makoto's fine lips, they were so inviting. But Haruka wanted Makoto to be awake when he kissed him, he wanted him to feel it, _enjoy_ it.

"You're mine, nobody else's and god forbid anybody who tries to get in my way-"

"You belong to _me_."


	7. Control

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Seven**

When Matsuoka Rin arrived home that night he was well past due. Not that his mother was probably even home yet from work, but he was still expected to be home safely at a reasonable hour. Not that he cared, Gou could look after herself and they lived in a fairly secure neighborhood.

He grabbed himself a drink and left for his room. Miserably Rin threw himself down on the bed, his body ached. Then again it was his own fault for taking up extra swimming and training, it all felt so good, getting the body pumped up and blood flowing. But still it didn't do much for him, not really.

Truthfully he missed Makoto.

His best friend's absence was beyond wearisome now. He missed their chats on the phone till all hours, hanging out doing the usual 'guy stuff' and generally just everything. It was boring, it was unfair and_ horrible_.

All because of Haruka, it was his fault. Rin knew he did nothing, only he wished that Makoto would in his own words 'grow a pair of balls and tell Haru fuck the hell off!" But it didn't look like that was happening soon, their departure was months in now.

He didn't see why he should be the one to pick up the phone and dial 'call' since it wasn't him, it was Haruka who was the bad guy. Though Makoto couldn't see that, Haruka was this bright timid damaged angel who deserved and demanded Makoto's attention. While the brunette did the talking Haruka would be his lingering mute, a flea who couldn't detach it's self from a dog.

Rin knew there was something peculiar about him from the second he lay eyes on Haruka. Dodgy, that was a good word but strange was better. He wouldn't be surprised if he were the murderer on the loose.

He laughed to himself at that.

It was a shame he only managed to whack Haruka in the face, if the others weren't around that day in the changing room Rin would've finished him off.

All he wanted though, out of everything was his best friend back. It seemed hopeless and before he fell asleep that night Rin did dial Makoto's number, once, twice and the third time he picked up.

_"Hello? Rin?"_

However he wasn't able to answer.

When he put the phone down Makoto rang him back but he left it ringing. After all that had happened, he didn't even feel worthy of a phone-call. Perhaps it was better if they didn't talk at all.

* * *

><p>One weekend came up where Ren and Ran went to play outside not too far from the beach where they heard a familiar mewl crying in utter distress. It was Ren who found her first, crying, he shouted his sister over and she came running over.<p>

Tama lay there in a patch of grass nearby the road bleeding.

"No! What should we do?!"

"I don't know!"

"Not Tama-chan!"

"Do something stupid!"

"Why don't you do something!" Ran screamed tearfully.

Ren didn't argue this time, he got up and ran in the direction they came. He legged it as fast as he possibly could and the first person he came face to face with was Haruka.

He told him what had happened and Haruka followed after him. Ran's stomached dropped when she saw him, at first she actually expected Ren to bring Makoto instead. Strangely, her gut wrenched, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Where's Onii-chan?!" She cried.

Haruka shot her a look. "He's upstairs"

"Haru-chan was the first person I found! Haru-chan do something please!" Ren sobbed tugging on the teen's arm. "Tama-chan's in pain! We need to help her!"

Ran studied Haruka and shuffled closer to their injured kitten, suddenly, she felt a great urge to protect her.

But Haru dropped down to his knees so he could have a better look at Tama while the twins waited.

"Looks like she's been hit, badly too."

"You think so?" Ran asked.

"Yes,"

"Can we get her to the vet? Haru-chan?"

He quickly shook his head before Ren could even properly finish his sentence.

"No point, she's going to die either way."

"What.. are you saying?" Ran asked narrowing her eyes.

Then he turned to her instead. "That we do the humane thing and put her to sleep."

Ren didn't quite understand but Ran certainly did.

"N-No! We can't just do that! C-Can't the vet do that instead?"

"You love her don't you?" Haruka said.

She nodded.

"Then, you'll end her misery."

Haruka sighed getting up, even that felt like a chore on its own. He stood around seeing if he could find anything that would do the trick and there it was; a good-sized stone. He picked it up and sure it was a handful, but knew it would certainly do the job.

"Here" He said holding it out to Ran who instantaneously refused by slowly shaking her head.

"I'm not.. I'm _not_ doing it."

He glared her down for a second before shifting his eyes to Ren who backed away.

"Fine, I'll do it instead."

Haruka didn't hesitate either he slammed the rock down straight on to Tama's head. The sickening 'crunch' it made caused Ren to hitch and make hurling noises. While Ran sat there just like she had when Haruka busted his social worker's head open; blood caressed her cheek, not just once or twice but five times.

Ren had his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut but Tama's muffled screams still managed to seep through.

When Haruka had finished he carelessly dropped the stone at the side of the kitten. He wiped at his mouth with his forearm though the urge to kill was still raging through his adrenaline he didn't take much notice to the blood marking his sleeve.

The twins were speechless. Ren had never seen this side of Haruka, he looked livid - _bewitched._ This didn't seem like the kind, quiet, sweet boy they had welcomed into their home.

"H-Haru-chan" He whimpered sounding terrified.

Slowly Haruka snapped out of his state looking somewhat normal. He turned to the boy he took a step back and Haruka gently smiled at him.

"It's okay, she went out peacefully."

The first shred of emotion Ran showed since Tama had stopped hysterically crying was a harsh frown. How could he even say that? Haruka did things brutally, she learnt he enjoyed seeing others suffer. He took great pleasuring out of it.

Haruka told them to walk on while he cleaned up the body. It wasn't exactly cleaning up, it was kicking the cat's carcass downhill into wild grass just to make it look like it was out the way including the rock he'd used.

He caught up to them both and said he'd buried it.

Since Haruka couldn't bear seeing Ren look so distraught he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, she is in a better place."

"Do you think so?"

"Certainly."

Ran was thankful Tama no longer had to witness her head being smashed in. God, it was gruesome for the second time. Yet when she got home Ran didn't feel the need to be sick like she once had. It felt normal, which was not normal and she _knew_ that.

Privately Haruka informed Makoto about Tama although the truth was altered in a way which he thought was suitable for the brunette. He couldn't tell him that he'd simply beat their pet to death with a stone, but, she was dying anyway Haruka was only hurrying it up. Makoto was sad, they were all sad. Haruka not so much.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later Ren awoke from a nightmare surrounding Tama's death. He began crying which startled Ran, sleepily she looked over to her twin in the bed over.<p>

"Ren?" Then she noticed his tear-stained cheeks in the mist of the moonlight. "Another bad dream?"

Recently he'd been having lots of them.

"It's.. It's Tama-chan.."

"Ren, why are you bringing her up again?"

"I just.. I can't stop thinking about her or what Haru-chan did.. Do you really think we should have let him do that?"

"I-I don't know."

The boy pulled his blanket up to his chin then used it to wipe at his eyes. "I like Haru-chan but I feel.. Ran.. I feel scared of him.."

The girl's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I'm terrified."

Ran couldn't bear hearing her brother cry so she got up and joined him in his bed. As sad as it may sound she felt relieved in a way, maybe Tama's death have been a blessing. Ren certainly has opened his eyes, Haruka didn't seem like a saint anymore to him.

"Does Onii-chan know what happened to Tama-chan?" She asked.

"Um, I think so?"

"What did.. Do you know what Haru-chan told Onii-chan though?"

She felt him shrug his shoulders, just _great_.

"I don't think he told Onii-chan what he did though, I think he lied."

"Ren, do you-" Should she tell her twin about the abuse? It was quiet enough to spill the beans but Ran felt her stomach sink, Haruka could be lurking outside for all she knew. Listening, though he wasn't, Haruka was sharing a bed once again with Makoto still she had to be careful.

"Do I?"

"Keep your voice down.. Do you think Haru-chan.. Do you think he's a good person?"

"You asked that before?"

"Yes or no?"

Ren gnawed on his bottom lip, even though she was probably expecting a 'yes' wasn't she taken aback when he replied with "No" instead.

"No?"

"Maybe? _I don't know! _You're making me all confused! I think Haru-chan can be nice but I think he's not so nice.. I'm scared of him and I don't want to be! I-I still like him."

"Should we tell Onii-chan what really happened to Tama-chan?"

"I don't want Haru-chan to get in trouble Ran!"

Then there was that.

"Ren, please be-careful."

He never asked why though, he had an idea what she was grasping at. They were twins, only now did those clairvoyant instincts kick in. He felt sadness which wasn't his own but his sister's sadness.

"Ran, did Haru-chan do something to you?"

And yet she had already fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Makoto."<p>

Haruka faintly smiled at the sight of a sleeping Makoto next to him. The raven wriggled further into the sheets and closer to Makoto so their faces were inches away. He was debating, was it okay to steal a kiss? Those lips were inviting him in again, Haruka had no idea how he'd resisted them by now.

Makoto was perfect.

Tousled olive brown hair, a faint amount of freckled soiled the bridge of his noise, puckered fine lips and thick eyelashes. He was beautiful, too beautiful for words.

Aside from just how vicious Haruka could be he still had feelings. He was still human, but, killing was normal to him. It didn't matter, they were nothing to him just 'obstacles' he had to rid.

Haruka loved Makoto.

He did, he loved him and wanted the brunette to return that affection.

What if Makoto would not love him back? Now, that scared Haruka. The thought made him angry, he didn't want to be angry. No, he would love him back. Makoto had to love him, there was no doubt about that.

"Haru-" Makoto yawned, even that was appealing in Haru's eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early"

"Yes-" He chuckled. "But what time?"

"I don't know."

"Oh"

All of a sudden Haruka reached out and carefully wiped the sleep away from the other's eyes.

"There all gone"

"H-Haru!"

"It was disturbing to see."

He felt his cheeks glow a wonderful red. "You didn't have to.. Don't look at it then!"

It was a disappointment when Makoto decided to sit up. Though as much as he enjoyed being hunched up together, he did also like the view of observing Makoto from below.

Those gorgeous muscular arms, the way his shirt rode up his abdomen revealing his taunt stomach and wait-

"Makoto you're.."

Was Haruka the cause of that? How peachy.

"N-No!" Makoto stammered as he quickly used the cover to hide his 'area'.

"You're hard"

"Haru!"

"But you are?"

"J-Just drop it!"

Makoto wasn't sure he liked Haruka eyeing him up like that.

"Want some _help_?"

"You mean.. You.. You want to?"

Haruka bobbed his head, no problem.

"I'm a guy.. You're a guy.. Isn't that a little? Y'know.. Not that I'm against that type of thing.. But you're Haru.."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"So? it's just the two of us Makoto."

Knowing the brunette wasn't going to give an answer anytime soon Haruka climbed on his knees and crawled closer to him. Makoto was like a stunned rabbit he couldn't move, Haruka somehow managed to get him to lie back down.

As he climbed over Makoto, he roamed his hands up and down his legs until gradually Haruka began slipping off his sweatpants.

"You're.. really.. going to.. do that?"

Then Haruka looked at him full on in the eyes then away shyly.

Right before anything else could be said let alone happen, they were interrupted by Makoto's father shouting them for breakfast. That kind of ended where they were going and neither brought it up again.

* * *

><p>The following weekend Mr and Mrs Tachibana were out-of-town to attend a work party. Leaving the boys in charged of the twins.<p>

"What movie are we watching then?" Makoto asked them all.

"Kiki's Delivery Service!" Ran shouted.

"No! Spider Man!"

"Ew! So boring!"

"Guys, guys, don't start fighting!"

"But Onii-chan.."

"I mean it you two, if you keep arguing then we're not watching any movies!"

"Okay.." They sighed.

The Ren cautiously looked around. "Hey, where's Haru-chan?"

"He's in the bath, he'll be out shortly."

Ren glanced over warily at his sister who gave that same expression. He raised his eyebrows as a signal and Ran nodded.

"Onii-chan could we talk do you.. It's really important.. Like really incredibly super-duper important.." She began.

Makoto was busy pampered the cushions on the sofa and gathering everything they would need for their movie night.

"Sure, you don't have to ask you know."

"It's because Haru-chan is always around and we need time alone to talk to you because he might get angry."

The teen stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean by 'angry' Ran?"

"Tama-chan.." Ren added. "She was-"

_"Baths free"_

Ran's eyes widened, how did that keep happening?

"Oh Haru you're done?"

"Mm"

The twins gave each other the eye as the night progressed they grew nervous. Well, Ran was the worst for being on edge as she didn't want anything to happen to Ren. She couldn't bear him going through the same or maybe even worse trauma than herself.

But what was worse was that Makoto had to quickly run out to the convenience store. It was awkward, Ran on the floor, Ren sat at the end of the sofa and Haruka in the middle.

Ran was waiting.

"Is anyone hungry?"

They both turned to him.

"No"

"Hasn't Onii-chan gone out to get snacks anyway?"

"No, he hasn't."

Ran couldn't cope with the heavy tension in the room anymore, she had to get up.

"I'm bored with this movie.. I think I'll go draw.. Ren are you _coming_?"

But once more Haruka jumped in. "Ren you picked this movie, you should finish it."

"You don't have to.. Ren come"

She noticed Haruka smirking, he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I-I think I'll stay.."

When Haruka wasn't looking her way she mouthed 'come' to him, it was no use.

"Ran you go ahead, we'll carry on _without_ you."

Well, she stayed close nearby, as she brought her drawing materials into the dining room so should could use the table in there and to keep a close eye on Haruka. He wasn't getting rid of her that easily.

Now that Ran had left Haruka shifted closer to the boy there in the dark.

"You were going to tell Makoto the truth, weren't you?"

It hurt as Ren anxiously swallowed but it couldn't be helped, he was growing scared. Haruka could see him hesitating.

"Tama-chan is in no pain now, understand? It would've been cruel to keep her alive like that, suffering, I did it for _you_."

"Why couldn't we take her to the vet though?"

"Do you know how much that would have cost?"

"No"

"Exactly, it was quick, the quicker the better."

Ren all but flinched when Haruka pulled him into a hug. Sure, he went stiff and Haruka tightened his arms around him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I know you cared a lot for her."

"Y-Yeah" He squeaked.

Everything went quiet, instead of letting go Haruka started stroking at the boy's hair like he were a pet cat.

_"They can't hurt you anymore, they're gone now, it's okay."_

"Haru-chan?"

_"You're a good boy, you have to be a good boy otherwise they'll hurt you, just be good."_

He didn't know why he did but Ren found himself wrapping his arms around Haruka. He knew the teen was different, much more unusual than Makoto's other friends and Haru was now a part of their family. Despite everything, Ren cared about him.

_"You had to do it, didn't you? They kept hurting you, beating you, tormenting you.."_

_"It's okay now though, we're safe, nobody can hurt us Haruka."_


	8. Anger

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Eight**

"You came"

He feared Makoto's arrival but at the same time he was thankful even if their time was cut short.

"Yeah, of course I'd come, you should know me better than that?"

Rin pushed himself off the wall he was slumped against; hands filling his pockets he strolled over casually to Makoto who stood there grinning that same gentle smile he'd known for practically most of his life. It was going to be okay, hopefully.

"So, he finally let you off the leash then, hm?"

But it faltered slightly. "What?"

"Oh come on! Seriously, are you that fucking blind?! Makoto, he's got you wrapped around his little finger hasn't he!" Rin spat.

"Huh? Is this going to be about Haru? Rin, please, do we have to talk about that again? I thought you wanted to make up, get over all this crazy.. This is ridiculous."

"You don't see it! He's everywhere, you're never left alone for five minutes without that creep hanging around! Don't you think it's weird? He even went as far as breaking his fucking arm just to push us away!"

Makoto sighed. "Look, I don't know what happened that day, it was probably an accident and I hate going against you like this Rin but I can't just get rid of Haru since he's a part of our family now."

"What about me?"

The brunette shifted away his gaze, he couldn't bare to look at Rin who seemed so desperate.

"Wait.. Are you two.. So that's what it is."

"What?" Makoto said turning back to him.

"You're going at it or something? It's pretty obvious he's got a boner for you anyway, I mean, we all knew."

"N-No! That's isn't it at all! I would never.. Not with Haru!"

"Either way, he's trouble."

"He isn't.. _please_ Rin.. I want to go back to how things were.. God.. I just want my best friend back!"

They couldn't.

"Not with him around, I don't trust him and neither should you."

"But-"

"He's not dangerous!"

Out of nowhere Rin instantly pushed Makoto away causing him to stumble back almost falling over. The pair stared at each other in shock, he didn't mean to do that. Not really.

_"Rin.."_

Just as the redhead turned his back on him he said. "Don't.. Until he's gone I don't want anything to do with you.."

It was childish but Rin couldn't bare it anymore.

* * *

><p>The following week after school swim practice took place as usual. Haruka completely besotted with the water, Makoto practicing his backstroke and Gou giving out orders. Nagisa and Rei however were taking longer to get changed..<p>

"Rei-chan I think you should wear it!"

Typical Nagisa trying to get Rei to wear his suits.

"It's too revealing!"

"You never complained about it before or when we're-"

"Don't start! Nagisa-kun I refuse to put that on my body!"

Nagisa grinned while stretching the skimpy thing. "But it has little hearts all over it! I think it'd make your butt that extra bit special Rei-chan!"

As Rei dodged Nagisa still managed to fall right into him and they bashed right into the pigeon-hole where Rei's and someone else's bag came tumbling down.

"You're so clumsy, please be-careful Nagisa-kun! I've got my glasses in here!"

"Sorry, sorry-" The taller of the two sighed not one bit convinced by his apology. "Hey who's bag is this?"

"I think that's Haruka-senpai's,_ put it back._"

"Is it?" Nagisa scooped the bag up accidentally by the bottom and a few of its contents came tumbling out.

"You're stop being incredibly careless!"

"It's not my fault it wasn't zipped properly!"

Rei shook his head but then he saw it. "I think his phone fell out-"

Nagisa bent down to gather a couple of textbooks and grabbed what looked like broken phone. The pair observed it, how strange for Haruka to be carryng that around.

"I mean it's broken, why would Haru-chan want this?"

"Who knows.."

"I wonder if this is even his," Nagisa said looking at it closer.

"What're you saying?"

"That it's not Haru-chan-" The blonde pouted at Rei who was giving him such a cut look. "I know I'm some things but I'm not that stupid Rei-chan.."

"I never said you were, just, it's a bit funny isn't it? Do you think we could get it to turn on at least?"

"Now who's being nosy!"

"Nagisa-kun.."

He peered over Rei's arm watching him to try work the phone. But no luck.

"I know! Take the card out, hopefully that might be okay."

Although they never got round to doing that because Gou was getting snarky and wanted them back in the pool. The two placed back Haruka's bag, they tried to make it look like nothing had never happened. The phone was placed back into the satchel too but the SIM card was taken.

* * *

><p>That night Haruka and Makoto were lounging around the Haruka's bedroom. After an endless war of Tekken and some other weird water sports game, Haruka fell back into his sketching routine and Makoto was busy tapping away on his PSP.<p>

Just then Makoto's phone vibrated yet he couldn't move too well due to Haru sprawled cat-like over his legs.

"Haru, I can't move-" Makoto said as he did his best to reach over to the nightstand. "Could you pass me my phone? You're closer.."

Haruka balled his eyes. "No doubt it's Rin again,"

"What?"

"Rin, it's probably him calling, he called you earlier didn't he? I bet he's wondering if you'll meet up with him again." He said nonchalantly.

Makoto's eye twitched.

"How do you know that?"

Heaving a heavy breath it was obvious he was becoming tired with this ongoing chatter about Rin. It seemed as if the more the redhead was pushed away, the more Makoto fought to drag him back into their circle. If only Haruka could tie him up, away from the world and keep him all to himself.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I'm curious about how you even know we met up? I mean, it wasn't like I told you Haru.."

Haruka looked around the room as he nibbled the top of his pencil. He had to think on that for a second but it was easily reversed and the question fired straight back at Makoto.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Haru-" Makoto groaned. "You and Rin don't exactly get on well, I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react and all I want is for everyone to be friends again, I'm_ tired_ of arguing."

Oh, so that was it.

"You still don't believe he attacked me, do you?"

Makoto's frown didn't last too long. He couldn't be angry. "I honestly do not know, I don't want to take sides."

"Why not?" Haruka sneered.

"He's my best friend!"

"What about me?"

Hurt was plastered all over Haruka's face; clearly bothered by this. Makoto moved in closer towards him, placing a hand upon his forearm.

"You know I care about you, you know I do."

He looked to his hand then back into Makoto's glimmering green eyes. Dropping his pencil Haruka moved on to his knees then shuffled towards the brunette, he planted himself just in-between the others legs and hugged him.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned.

"If Rin is your best friend then, _what am I?_"

Makoto didn't really appreciate being put on the spot like this. But what was he supposed to say exactly? Sure, Rin was his best friend but Haruka was also a very close friend too. Expect there was a little something extra with Haruka, thinking back to what Rin said about Haru supposedly having a 'boner' for him. Plus, he couldn't forget that morning where Haruka openly volunteered to give him head and that Ran has said he had a thing for guys. .

Could it be that..

"Haru, what do you want to be?"

Haruka scrunched up his nose cutely.

"Well?"

He wasn't sure if it was worth jeopardizing their relationship this soon. Haruka wanted this though, he wanted Makoto badly, so why the hell wasn't he claiming him already?

"Close to you"

"How.. How close exactly?"

Slowly Haruka moved in so he could trace his lips upon the joining between Makoto's shoulder and neck. Softly he began pressing kisses, as he did Haruka was rewarded with a whiff of the brunette's sickening strawberry shampoo. The same one Ran was using, sweet.

He knew this was bound to happen at some point. Just that it was happening now, now. Makoto was tacken aback by Haruka's skilled hands, they certainly knew how to work well rubbing against his thighs and arms. He was very careful about the way he outlined Makoto's taunt abdomen through his pajama top, his smirk grew when his stomach hitched and trembled under his prying fingers. Haruka took the others hands and guided them on his waist that way he was holding him.

You could tell Makoto had never done this sort of this, he was rusty and awkward. Not that Haruka minded too much though, he wasn't an expert but had a vague idea how things would play out.

They sat like this for some time. The TV's murmur from downstairs filled the silence thankfully, the pair were about to say something just to break the air but suddenly both spoke over one another.

"Haru.. I.. I-"

"I think you _know_ Makoto" he murmured.

Or he should do by now.

He could feel Haruka's hot husky breath graze his lips and just when he was on the brink of kissing him Makoto shifted away. Was this, okay?

"Makoto"

Easily Makoto was taken sweetly by the chin back to face Haruka, it seemed he wasn't getting out of this one. "It's alright, I promise."

Less chatter and more kissing, it happened. Haruka's lips were supple and warm okay so they may be slightly chapped, but it was fine. Makoto thought they fit perfectly against his own. At first his mind was blank as a fresh sheet of paper, this turned out to be Makoto's first kiss after-all. He never thought Haruka would be his first though.

When he broke away they gazed into one another's eyes and with a small shy smile Haruka kissed him once more. This time it was more aggressive than the original coy peck that was given. There was more of a bite in this one; eagerness and dominance as Makoto tried his best to fight back in the kiss.

Haruka was like an octopus with his hands all over him, just wanting _oh_ _so_ badly to feel. Kissing was nice he decided, it was relaxing in an odd sense but very enjoyable. With a burst of confidence Makoto draped his hands down on to Haru's backside and hauled him up on to his lap so not only was he straddling the brunette but their groins collided.

Did he really want this though? That was the real question, sadly Makoto was still uncertain.

Noticing Makoto wasn't that much into their kiss anymore he slowly opened his eyes seeing that the brunette's were tightly shut. His eyebrow twitched, did Makoto hate it? Haruka didn't think he was doing anything wrong, he hadn't meant to displease him if that was the case. All he was trying to do was express just how much he wanted the taller teen.

He was quick on deciding a different route which was when Makoto fell into a state of astonishment, not in a good way either. Haruka floored him on to his back and which seemed vicious to Makoto because he was literally clawing off his shirt fast.

Astounded, all he could do was lie there while Haruka from what appeared to be doing was have his way with him. As Haruka tucked his thumbs into Makoto's side giving his skin a playful dig with his nails he then began sliding his sweatpants down just like that morning when they were stopped. Not this time, Haruka was having none of it.

"Haru-" Makoto squeaked but was hushed by a long finger to the peak of his lips.

He leaned down to kiss him again, then to the throat absolutely relishing his quivering adam's apple. Makoto gave a delightful low moan as he witnessed Haru's wet tongue skate over his nipple and had it gently sucked.

But it didn't last long not when Haruka's hand went for his hard-on, course he was proud of that, obviously. Makoto tried sitting up, it was getting too much for him to handle especially since it just didn't feel right.

Haruka tried to ground him and he should have known better, Makoto was taller, larger and much stronger. Damn his diet that mostly consisted mackerel and rice.

"Haru.. Stop.."

"Makoto, just-"

"_Haruka_ I don't want to-"

"Oi-"

"I said _stop_!"

Hearing that sharp broken plea Haruka switched off all together.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry Makoto.

Haruka then reversed the coiled sweatpants and pulled them back up his waist properly. "Sorry"

His worst nightmare was coming true.

"I didn't.. I thought you would be okay with this."

Makoto chewed his lip.

"Do you hate me?" Haruka asked.

"No, I could never hate you Haru."

The brunette's sweet awkward smile warmed up the frost bite that was plunging at Haruka's heart. Clearly, he wasn't into him. He didn't even have to be told, he knew.

"But Haru-"

"You don't have to say it, I understand."

At least Haruka got to kiss him also this would no doubt be the last time too.

"It's just.. I can't tell you.. You'll find out soon enough.."

"What is it?"

Makoto shook his head. "I can't tell you, just, wait please Haru."

He got off the bed, took his phone and left Haruka alone to deal with his mixed up and _messed up_ thoughts. Makoto needed some time alone, hey, he could always change his mind but the raven didn't have to think twice to know Makoto didn't want him.

_"He doesn't want you, you're not enough for him."_

Gritting he teeth Haruka jumped from the bed so he could shut the door shut and lock it. He did his best not to slam it, no, he had to keep his cool. But by God was he fucking seething inside.

How dare he.

He couldn't just do that.

He could not lead him on then leave!

_"Don't think you're getting away that easily Makoto, you will be mine."_


	9. Curiosity

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Nine**

Haruka was absolutely seething inside. He didn't show it, obviously. He never allowed any trace of emotion slip through his mask. However, Makoto had truly hurt him. Leading on like that.. How rude.

What made it worse was that Makoto had avoided him. Well, not massively, but enough to make Haruka feel unwanted. He didn't wait for him after practice as he'd left off with Nagisa and Rei a couple of times to go to Lawsons. He refused to share a bed together, he was quiet when they were alone and sat away from him at dinner swapping his seat with his younger brother since Ran wouldn't comply.

None of this stopped him from glaring at Makoto. He could still look at him, he couldn't prevent that. Makoto was like a dog with his tail in-between his legs, he knew it too. He'd done wrong.

Naughty, naughty Makoto.

That evening Haruka had ran straight into Makoto after he'd finished in the bathroom. How awkward.

"Ah, bathrooms free now Haru-chan"

Oh so it's back to 'Haru-chan' now? As Makoto went to pass him Haruka blocked his way, then the other side and again.

"Stop avoiding me, it's _not_ fair." Haru snapped.

Makoto's green eyes softened, he was probably right.

"I'm sorry, I know, I-I've kind of avoided you but I can't help it.."

"Why?"

"Why do you think.. after.."

God, Makoto was adorable when he blushed.

"I don't regret it though, do you?"

Haruka searched into his eyes desperately for an answer but as usual Makoto shrugged it off. Leaving Haruka clueless, confused but annoyed. Seriously, why was he doing this? It was obvious he felt something.. right?

"Fine -_ move_, I want to take a bath."

Roughly he shoved Makoto aside to make way into the bathroom but a large hand stopped him.

"Wait! Haru, wait, _wait_."

That look Haruka gave him nearly made him flinch, almost.

"Let's.. Let's go back to the way things were, okay? Forget the drama with Rin, the social worker, Tama and just.. Let's focus on being happy! Please?"

If Makoto's voice wasn't as croaky and that stupid despairing look on his face Haruka wouldn't have gone with it.

"So, let's also forget what happened between us too then?" He pushed.

"Yeah.. I think it's for the best."

Course, of course it was..

"Okay, then it never happened." It came out a little too sarcastic but forget it Makoto, wasn't dragging it out anymore.

It took probably around a week for them to fall back into their usual routine. Again, that didn't stop Haruka from staring and giving Makoto pleading looks like a wounded little deer. He was going to give in sooner or later.

* * *

><p>As for Nagisa and Rei they'd spent the weekend together. Since Nagisa's house was always booming with visitors or his nosy loud sisters running around he stayed at Rei's apartment instead.<p>

Now, the two weren't dating. Well, their relationship was very questionable. They were in a stage where they were kind of dating but also remained good friends. Nagisa had earlier put it out bluntly that Rei was being 'half-assed' with his attempts to woo him.

Rei didn't know! He was useless at that kind of stuff. Nagisa had to make the first move, he couldn't help himself anyway. The little blonde was such a horny rascal.

"Nnn.. Rei" He murmured into the other boy's chest.

"Nagisa, don't you think we should make dinner? I'm starving."

"No, you're so nice and warm, don't ever leave." He nuzzled in further with a happy little smile that pulled Rei's heart strings.

"Nagisa-kun"

"Fine... You can go cook, I'll just stay here hopelessly alone, waiting for my love to return back." He said pouting.

"Eh?!"

"Oh don't look so surprised.. We've been fucking for months and you're still.. Coy as ever!"

"Coy? Rude, please drop the topic."

Rei went to reach for his glasses but Nagisa stopped him by throwing himself over the boy. "No! Why are you like this?!"

"I'm just.. Not as open as you are!"

"But why?"

"I don't know.."

Nagisa sighed into his shoulder. Stupid Rei-chan..

"Hey, Rei-chan?"

"What?"

"We never tried that card out for the phone we stole from Haru-chan.."

"Oh yeah, should we give it a go now?"

Rei was already up leaving Nagisa to face-plant the mattress as he suddenly jumped out the bed. When they'd managed to swap cards Nagisa turned his phone on and just when the screen came on they fumbling through the contacts.

"Hey, isn't that?"

Rei squinted his eyes. "I think so.."

"But.. wasn't she the lady on the news recently? Y'know, the one who was.."

Both of them looked at each other, colour draining from their faces.

Nagisa felt sick.

* * *

><p>One day after swim practice Gou politely pulled Makoto aside so she could have a brief word with him. The two hung around by the fence further at the back for privacy while the rest got changed.<p>

"Is something wrong Gou-chan?"

Sighing she said, "It's _Kou_, ah never mind, I wanted to ask how things were between you and my brother."

"Oh"

"What happened? Onii-chan was in such a bad mood the other day! You two.. you had a fight again didn't you?"

Makoto nodded. "No, he refuses to talk until Haru's gone for good but I doubt that'll be happening anytime soon.."

Gou arched up an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. I'm not even sure it's official yet so I can't even tell you."

"Makoto-senpai.. you can tell me anything, remember I'm here for you other than my brother."

Sweetly she took his hands and squeezed them for good measure. Gosh, Makoto's hands practically engulfed hers. They were lovely and warm but as the two locked eyes their faces burnt up immediately so their quick moment didn't last that long.

Too bad, they had already been spotted.

* * *

><p>Despite that both Haruka and Makoto had somewhat made up. Haru didn't want to linger around as much tonight, that was a first. Makoto didn't question it either because honestly he was in no mood to deal with anymore bickering. Neither from Haruka or Rin.<p>

Just then his phone rang. Sighing he picked it up placing it into the crook of his neck since he had to get this assignment done for tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mako-chan!"

Great, knowing Nagisa he was bound to be on the line ages now.

"Oh, hey Nagisa what's up?"

"It's important actually-" The blonde had Makoto's full attention now, Nagisa's voice turned stern and serious. Something which never usually happened but he could already tell trouble was on the way.

"Yeah?"

"Mako-chan, I don't really know how to break this to you because I could be wrong.."

"What do you mean? Nagisa, just tell me, it's fine."

Nagisa took a deep breath and goodness Makoto thought he'd go deaf from the horrid crackle down the phone when he exhaled.

"You know about that social worker who was recently murdered right?"

Makoto frowned. "Well, yeah it was all over the news? Plus, she was Haru's social worker too."

"Yeah.. I know this might sound kinda crazy Mako-chan but not too long ago at practice me and Rei-chan were messing around in the changing room but he fell into the pigeon hole so-" The brunette decided to get real comfy, Nagisa could ramble for ages on end. "Then Rei-chan was all like "You're so clumsy ahhhh!" and then-"

"Nagisa, I don't mean to sound rude but could you.. get to the point please? I have an assignment due tomorrow."

"Ah.. I'm sorry.. It's just me and Rei-chan think we found that ladies phone in Haru-chan's bag.."

Makoto's heart stopped.

"S-Say that again please?"

"We found her phone, it fell out of Haru-chan's bag."

"N-No.. You.. Hey how do you even _know_ it was hers? Do you have proof Nagisa?"

"It was broke Mako-chan! We were so curious.. Rei-chan put the card into his phone and then we looked through her contacts.. It's definitely hers."

No, this couldn't be real. Why the hell would Haruka have her phone? Wait, did that mean it was lay around in his room now. Makoto clasped his mouth for a second.

"Mako-chan? Um.. You're still there right? Hey.."

"Yeah, I'm here." He just about said. "Could.. I call you back? Y-You're positive aren't you Nagisa? You could be making serious accusations.."

"Mako-chan, I'm not saying Haru-chan is a killer or anything! It's just strange how he has her phone! Especially since she's.. You know.. Dead?"

They spoke some more before hanging up. Makoto was too stiff to even move, he didn't want to believe it. It made no sense, Haruka couldn't have her phone. Nagisa must be pulling his leg, he usually did but this time his nervous shook everywhere. It was horrible and to be coming from someone as cheerful as the blonde ball of sunshine was pretty concerning.

_"It couldn't be.. No.. Unless he was there? But.. Why? He would tell someone right?"_

Makoto rushed the end of his assignment and turned in for the night. He didn't get much sleep that night and it wasn't often Makoto got nightmares. The last time he probably got them was the fisherman's death was still fresh. It was funny, the fisherman had slipped back into his dreams somehow and instead of a terrifying storm and sunken ship. He wasn't alone, he was with a familiar looking woman. They were warning him to be careful, it was strange.

Maybe it was a sign.

* * *

><p>The next morning Makoto got ready for school at such a slow pace. He was sat on the edge of his bed putting on his shirts and mindlessly did his tie while staring into space. It ended up looking awful in the end, the knot was too small and the ends were uneven.<p>

Makoto hadn't brushed his hair or taken his usual morning shower, he just remained there staring.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

He heard the two loud thumps on the door, they belonged to Ren. Makoto knew everyone's signature knock and the way they climbed the stairs in this house. Ren came running in with a piece of toast stuffed in this mouth and another gooey slice in his hand.

"Want some? Kaa-san said breakfast is ready! But I'll share mine with you because you're awesome!"

Makoto silently agreed.

"Onii-chan?" He could tell his brother wasn't really paying attention. "Something wrong?"

"No.. Hey tell her I'll be down in a few minutes I just.. I have to take care.. I just.."

Ren narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "O-kay"

"Ren is Haru downstairs too?"

"Huh? Yeah he is and Ran!"

"Okay, tell them I'll be there soon."

"Kay!" He cried running out the room.

Makoto fell back down on his back with a sigh. He draped an arm over his forehead, already he felt exhausted before the day had begun. He didn't feel like swim practice today, maybe it was okay to skip right? His head felt clouded and limbs ached. Then there was Haru and the whole phone situation.. Thank the gods that Ren was oblivious as he was and didn't press further about anything.

The phone card.

Maybe, just maybe Haruka had it stored in his room somewhere. It wouldn't hurt missing one day of school, he needed everyone out the house. Actually no, it didn't matter if his mother or father lingered just Haruka had to go.

He rarely ever fell sick and only once did Makoto fake being ill. The best way to do it was stay in bed, don't move and wait for someone to approach him then when they did whine and pretend to be weak.

That's exactly what happened too.

Well, he wasn't completely faking it. He didn't feel that great today but nowhere near sick. He quickly got changed back into his pajamas and waited for his mother to come up. When she did quietly knocking on his door probably just to check he still wasn't getting changed but when no reply came she peaked in.

"You're sick?"

"Everything aches, I feel so cold."

"Oh Mako-chan!"

Hook, line and sinker.

She fell for it.

The twins had already left for school, their father gone as-well but Haruka stayed behind. In the end he came up to Makoto's room and saw his mother giving her son some extra blankets.

"Is that any better? I'll go fix you some soup-"

"Yeah, thank you."

Haruka cleared his throat to gained their attention. "Makoto, you're not coming?"

Mrs Tachibana shook her head with a sad smile. "No, Mako-chan isn't well I'm afraid Haru-kun it looks like you'll be alone today."

"Can't I stay too? I'll watch over him."

No, no, NO!

"Oh Haru-kun, we can't have that! You must go to school."

Haruka gripped the handle on the door tighter, obviously he was loosing patience. "Please?"

"Well.."

The brunette looked back and forth between them both before blurting out, "Haru! You can't.. You.. You'll miss swim practice and you know how Gou-chan gets!"

He gave him such a look. Clearly, Haruka wasn't persuaded that easily. "I'm sure, _one_ day won't hurt? It's rare I ever _skip_ school but if it's for Makoto's sake then I think it's acceptable."

Makoto's mother had stars in her eyes. "You're such a good boy Haru-kun! I knew you both would get along! See Mako-chan?"

Haruka got away with it.

An hour later after they had finished eating some soup and hot tea Makoto was tucked under his sheets with his back facing Haruka who was on the floor drawing. Well, he had made some attempt to study what with all their English and Science books sprawled everywhere. It didn't last long though, studying was such a damn chore.

"Why did you lie?"

The brunette wondered if he kept quiet then maybe it would pass off as him sleeping but Haruka wasn't fooled. He turned and gave Makoto a good elbow or two in the back.

"Don't pretend to be asleep, it's not working."

"Haru, please-"

"You always go to school, so why the sudden change? You're not sick."

"Y-Yes I am!"

"You're stammering Makoto, you do that when you're lying and right now that's what you're doing."

Makoto frowned at that sudden cocky attitude.

"Can't you go to your room and draw there?"

"No, I don't want to and why are you so intent on ditching me?"

Maybe he could nicely ask Haruka about the phone but he didn't want to get Nagisa or Rei into trouble for snooping in his bag.

"I just don't feel well, I'd prefer to be alone please."

Now Makoto didn't hear this when Haruka muttered "I bet if I was Gou you would allow me to stay."

"What?"

"I never said anything?"

Haruka didn't need to be told twice. He knew exactly where he stood.

"I'll let you sleep."

After he left the room a weight was lifted off Makoto's shoulders, thank god. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Haru was gone. Still, it was no good because how could he ever look for that phone now?

What a disaster.

Makoto didn't know what he was going to do. It was bad enough his feelings were in the way but on top of everything else there was a suspicion Haruka had something to do with the social worker's murder too. It was going to get worse as-well, not only because of that but Haruka was going to become _his_ brother.

His mother and father had made the decision to adopt him.


	10. Calamity

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Ten**

The following day after Makoto was bright as a button when he woke up. That day off had done him wonders since he most certainly felt better. Well, not completely but he reassured himself in the end that he would figure something out and to somehow set Haruka straight.

He did like Haru but they were going to be siblings, that wasn't allowed. Sure, they weren't related by blood but Haruka was going to be one of the family. It just didn't seem right. Plus, he was quite iffy about how his parents would feel on the subject too.

Anyway he got himself dressed for school and headed downstairs.

"Ah, Mako-chan!" His mother said greeting him with that fond smile of hers, which was enough to lighten up his day already. "I've put you out a portion of rice and some vegetables on the side there."

"Thanks,"

"Will you be able to eat that?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine but thanks Kaa-san."

As he took a seat beside his sister who was already near finished. Haruka just had to open up his mouth and knock him down again. "I see you're _feeling_ better Makoto?"

"Yeah, I am."

Haruka was giving him one of his heated glares again. Not funny, not funny in the slightest. If he was trying to wind him up he was going to have to do a better job than that because Makoto wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

_"We're even bickering like siblings.."_

He nudged him a few times with his foot, then when Makoto inched that away. Haruka made a daring reach towards brunette's thigh underneath the table, naughtily sliding his hand upwards until it met its peak. How funny was it that he'd managed to get hard in literally no time.

Only now did Makoto return his attention back to him. Obviously, displeased by his actions and Haruka's cocky expression.

_"Not today, Haruka stop it."_

After giving him a small spank on the hand Makoto was left in peace for the rest of the duration that morning.

* * *

><p>In a sense it was a good job Makoto was avoiding him otherwise Haruka wouldn't have bin very successful in doing this. Let alone getting away with it.<p>

He decided it was time and the one person whom was never away from them at swim practice was Gou. Now, that he wanted her on her own she wasn't around annoyingly enough.

Until, he caught her with that 'Hana-chan' or whatever her name was. Again, cute but nothing special. Just another irritating obstacle and if she were to get in his way then Haruka would deal with her too.

He watched them for some time keeping his distance right until they parted ways for their next class. Immediately he wasted no time in chasing after her.

"Kou"

Surprised Haruka had actually approached her Gou pleasantly smiled. Well, it looked forced more than anything. He knew her and that Rin didn't like him much, it was written all over her pretty face. If it wasn't for the swim team then she undoubtedly wouldn't be nice as she was being right now.

"Oh, hello Haruka-senpai."

"Yeah, hey I have a message from Makoto-"

"A message?"

"He wants to meet you on the rooftop today after school, I think he has something _very_ important to tell you." He quaked his eyebrows hopefully a little hint that would set her heart soaring.

"Ah?! Really? He wants to meet me there?"

"Yes, he was too shy to tell you in person."

"I see.. That's not like him though?"

"Dunno, but he wants to meet."

"Okay, well tell him I'll be there!"

The fire in her eyes seriously needed to be put out. It was annoying, this girl was a pain in the ass.

"I will but make sure you're prepared, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Gou wasn't really sure what that meant but never mind. Did Makoto want to confess? He was such a lovely guy. However, it wasn't her intention to date him. Maybe it wasn't even a confession but either way she could talk to him a bit more about her brother. Hopefully they could plan something up so they Rin would talk to him again and they could stop being childish then go back to being best friends.

She smiled during her English lecture at that.

All she could think of for the rest of the day was her brother's happiness.

* * *

><p>Now Haruka knew what he did was horrible but Makoto deserved to be punished too.<p>

Even though he kept his grades perfect to please his parents Haruka had ways to get things. He was slick, sly and very quick. So why had he taken the teachers test sheet and placed it together with Makoto's test papers? Simply because he asked for it.

"Tachibana-kun, could I please have a word with you?"

Just as they were packing away Makoto however was stopped.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Alone-" She said when looking over in Haruka's direction.

"I'll wait for you-"

"I'm afraid he's going to be here for a while."

Haruka and Makoto shared a look.

"Okay, well I'll meet you back at home then Haru."

So he was on his way but that didn't stop Haruka from eavesdropping out in the hall once everyone had gone.

_"About your test Tachibana-kun, I've noticed that you've had quite the help."_

_"What do you mean, sensei?"_

_"I wasn't born yesterday, I know that you've cheated-"_

_"I-I never-"_

_"Then explain this._"

It was his own fault and it wouldn't have happened if Makoto hadn't been so cruel. Not when Haruka had ways unimaginable to get back at him.

But he still had a task complete and of course Haruka didn't want to keep her in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Nearly everyone was out the grounds by although you had the few students that liked to linger around until they were kicked off site.<p>

Gou watched them all in their groups and twos or even just alone, walking, chatting and laughing. It was a nice day too, Gou cursed mentally noting that she should have asked Hana-chan to stick around and they might have been able to grab some ice-cream from Lawson.

She took a few steps forward nearing the edge of the rail for a better view. As minutes passed though Gou wondered if Makoto was even going to come at all, he was taking a long time. But he wasn't the type to stand someone up which made it all the more weird.

Still it was just so strange how he'd suggested the rooftop.

However her question was answered soon enough when Gou was idly lost in her thoughts. She didn't even see it coming, not that she would anyway.

Two hands gave her a mighty good shove sending the girl over the rail. It didn't even take much since she went over effortlessly. Flying but without wings.

A shrill scream echoed throughout Iwatobi High school that day. Then suddenly it stopped.

It would be cruel not to take a little look at his oeuvre in which he did. He was quick about it though, Haruka didn't linger. But Gou was sprawled on her front like a splattered egg. He snickered at that reference actually, poor thing.

He noticed her head was seeping out blood so a big round of applause was deserved. Sure, it was sad that Mrs Matsuoka had already lost her husband but at least he wouldn't be alone up there now though.

_"Too bad I didn't get to see her twitch, oh well."_

Haruka's dirty work was done.

Hopefully Matsuoka Gou was dead.

* * *

><p>Makoto was white as a ghost when he arrived home.<p>

Obviously he told the news to his family that Gou had fallen from rooftop that afternoon. The whole family was in deep shock apart from two people one being Haruka the star culprit and the other was Ran.

She glared him down while Makoto told the story about a few students screaming then the ambulance arriving. He tried calling Rin but knowing the school they had probably contacted him and his mother by now.

Makoto hadn't seen her body but he knew there was a lot of blood according to gossip. He hoped she would be okay, she was a good person. Beautiful, enthusiastic and clever.

_"Why do these terrible things keep happening? I don't understand, it doesn't make sense."_

After the family parted from talking with Makoto heading upstairs to call Rei and Nagisa. Ren brought his X-box into the living room and their parents went off to prepare dinner. But just before Haruka offered to help Ran jumped in his way.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" She hissed.

He sneered at her and tried walking around her but she clutched on to his arms a bit too roughly where her nails caught at his skin. Wincing he shoved her away.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Go away."

"But it was you! You pushed her off that rooftop, didn't you?!"

Not liking how she was gradually beginning to raise her voice Haruka walked on.

"You're a monster!"

But for that he was definitely punishing her later.

_"What the hell is wrong with girls? Pests."_

Ran scowled at his back in her face while he entered the kitchen, Haruka was such a terror. She went to join her brother in the living-room who was currently addicted playing that 'stupid' soccer game. At first she wondered if it was worth mentioning it to him although Ren was more on Haruka's side than anything else. Sure, he had his doubts about him but he always stuck up for Haru.

_"I wonder if he's ever threatened Ren.. I sure hope not."_

Gou embedded in her thoughts all evening and it wasn't a surprise when Ran finally decided going to bed may be the best option to clear her mind. She overheard Makoto talking still on the phone.

_"Gou-chan doesn't deserve this, I mean she was fine this morning and now she's lay in a hospital bed-"_

_"I know, Rei but do you think-"_

_"Am I crying? You can tell so easily, huh? God, I'm such a wreck."_

Ran's heart clenched at her brother's voice breaking. She always suspected whether he had a crush on Gou or not though she was beautiful. It wouldn't be a surprise if he did.

But it was Haruka's doing, she just knew. She doubted the redhead was by any means suicidal, Gou always looked so happy and her personality was brilliant. Okay, not so much her brother Rin but it was more than obvious that Haru was jealous of her.

Once she heard Makoto say his goodbyes Ran went straight into the room to hug him.

"Were you listening in just now?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about Gou-chan."

"Ah, I know it's really shocking I shouldn't have just came out with it all at once earlier."

"It's okay Onii-chan, I think she will be okay."

He smiled at his little sister, she really was growing up and beautifully too. "I hope so,"

"Gou-chan seems strong and her Onii-chan is strong too so I think she will get better."

_"So take that Haru!"_

"Please don't cry."

"Eh? I'm not, ugh there is an eyelash in my eye it's been bugging me all day-"

"I use that excuse!"

"You caught me!" He laughed.

As they laughed together Makoto noticed something. "Hey, Ran-chan what happened to your arm?"

"My arm?"

"Yeah, did you burn yourself?" All concern in his voice.

Shit.

She only just remembered that scar from the time when Haruka burnt her with the spoon and the other marks from twisting at her skin. Ran had done her best not to expose that part of her arm and to wear sleeves as much as she possibly could. But she just hated lying to her brother.

"Yeah.."

"How?"

"Hot water splashed on me when I was making a drink.."

"Ran why didn't you get me to do it? Or Haru-"

"I wanted to do it myself for once, I'm not a baby!"

"Just be careful from now on!"

Makoto took hold of her arm giving it a sweet squeeze or two. "You're so young, the last thing we need is you covered in scars before you're even ten!"

"I know, I know."

She wondered whether now was the right time to finally say something. But her brother was still so tender, she didn't want to make him cry again. God, Ran hated seeing Makoto cry.

To hell with it.

"It was Haru."

If Makoto's head could have spun round any faster Ran was pretty certain it would have toppled off. He looked at her as if she had gone mental and anger flickered across his green eyes something which rarely happened. It took a lot for Makoto to switch from a gentle lamb to a crazed wolf who would stop at nothing.

"What?"

"Onii-chan, you believe me right?"

"Haru? You _think_ Haru pushed Gou off that rooftop?"

Ran slowly edged away from him unsure if he was about to burst. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It doesn't matter-"

"No, it does."

She was just about to get up until Makoto stirred her to sit back down on the bed.

"Ran you better tell me."

If only she could.

_"I want to tell you Onii-chan, I want to tell you so badly. The lady who was murdered, how Haru burnt me and killed Tama-chan.. I can't because I don't know what will happen.. What might happen to Ren, you.. And me"_

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Onii-chan, do you trust him?"

After a peak of silence Makoto answered, "Why?"

"I don't, I don't trust him and you shouldn't either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before she could take off once more Makoto caught her hand.

"Haru has never hurt you has he?"

"Never,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Onii-chan I'm sure."

"You would tell me, right?"

"Y-Yeah"

After they gave their hugs and goodnights Makoto was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Makoto didn't take her word for that and then when he was alone he furiously punched his pillow then launched it right into his desk space. Pens, books and the lamp toppled over almost hitting the floor but it dangled pathetically by its wire.<p>

_"Calm down, just calm down, it's fine everything will be okay."_

He was her big brother so why wasn't he doing anything if that was the case. Yet when he thought about it straightforwardly Makoto couldn't remember a time when Haruka nor Ren got along apart from when he'd first moved in.

They never spoke to each other or looked at one another. So there was a few skeletons hanging around in the closet that he didn't know about and it was about time he found out.

Haruka wasn't who he seemed.

Although he may look coy and quiet there was most certainly another face beneath that noiseless mask. Makoto couldn't really prove anything, he hadn't even been able to find that phone. He didn't know if Haruka was a murderer even though it sounded mad, but he was now aware that Haruka was keeping secrets.

But if he has messed with his little sister then so god help him, nobody hurts her or Ren.

Unable to take anymore mind trauma Makoto left his room strode right into Haruka's without knocking or any notice.

There he was lay in his sheets sketching away and wait-

_"Why does he have my Ipod? I didn't let him borrow that, did I?"_

Makoto didn't need to do anything as he was already spotted. Haruka slipped out the earphones and propped himself up against the headboard.

"Makoto?" He said.

Even now Haruka looked far from suspicion with his hair all tousled and sleepy-eyed. Yeah, he looked adorable, blameless at its best which was why Makoto hated how his soft spot kicked in.

Haruka always got his own way.

"What's wrong?"

This was crazy.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say goodnight that's all."

The music was still blaring through the earphones reminding Haruka that they were not his. "Sorry, I should have asked if I could use these."

"You went through my stuff?"

"Makoto has good taste, I didn't think you'd mind."

"Whys that?"

"Why? Well, we're best friends obviously."

Makoto wasn't so sure about that.

"Okay, well goodnight-"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"Tell me that I'm your best friend, please."

He knew he shouldn't, it would sound so fake because Rin was his best friend. Okay, Haruka and him had been intimate but that didn't mean they were best friends. There was so many things that they didn't know about each other. It wasn't right.

"Haru-"

_"Say it"_

"We're.. You're one of my best friends."

One? How the hell can there be more than one best friend? No, that wasn't allowed.

"I see,"

Makoto still thought of Rin as his best friend, number one. That's what the problem was but at least his stupid sister was out the way.

"It's okay, you can borrow it for now just remember to charge it up after your done."

"I will, goodnight Makoto."

"Night, Haru-chan."

Well, what a disaster of a day this turned out to be.

Being 'best friends' wasn't good enough, still things were slowly mending between them. Haruka didn't want to full on force Makoto, not yet anyways. If he had to he would because it was becoming tiresome. Waiting, waiting and playing these tedious mind games were just as bad for him too.

Bitterly slapping over the last page of his sketchbook Haruka had filled the page with nothing but him and Makoto. The brunette's name was written countless amounts of times around the sketches leaving not a trace of the paper blank. That's all he ever did was write 'Makoto' or draw him.

That was one half of the sketchbook.

The other half which he flipped to next was nothing but a source of hatred about the people he knew or had known. There was no pictures just their names under lined or sometimes he wrote 'die' next to them.

There was a lovely sketch of Matsuoka Gou though that he had drawn a while ago before pushing her off the school's building. It looked exactly like her only difference was that she had no eyes and her mouth was painfully sewn shut.

Now Haruka was working on Rin, it was tough really since Haruka didn't know the best way to torture him. Hanging? Boring or possibly stabbed? how common. No ideas came to mind, annoying.

It was getting late now and his ears were beginning to ache from the music.

Haruka jotted down a trail of discerning dots right next to his doodled Rin. Surely he'll come up with something eventually.

_"Don't worry RinRin, you won't be an only child for very long."_

Then suddenly..

He had the perfect plan.

Forget sleeping, it appeared an all nighter awaited.


	11. Truth

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Eleven**

For Rin and his mother time had completely stopped.

The two were relieved to find out that Gou wasn't dead when actually the paramedics arrived just in time to save her life. They stayed close by her side through the entire night without sleep. Since his father was deceased Rin was practically the man of the house, he consoled his mother when she cried her eyes out and babbled on that her daughter may be suicidal before blaming herself for not giving her children enough attention.

Rin told her stop being so ridiculous, it wasn't her fault. Their mother was working her socks off for them both, Gou was thankful for her mother as was Rin. There was no way she would do anything that reckless and it could have just been an accident. However, it was weird how she would even be up on that roof at the end of the school day. Usually she was on her way home or walking with friends.

That wasn't the worst part though.

The doctors told Rin and his mother that Gou's hips were practically shattered including certain areas in her legs. They were told she may not ever walk again. Now that was the heartbreaking news that broke Rin into a spluttering mess. He couldn't believe it, his little sister wouldn't be able to walk or run anymore. How was she ever going to get married? Or have children? Her life was ruined.

That evening while their mother spent the next night at her daughter's side stroking her long fiery locks. Rin made a call for the first time in weeks to Makoto; he couldn't bear it anymore.

When Makoto picked up Rin hung up on him nearly twice. It felt cheeky after all this time only now did he want to talk to him. It hurt so much though, there wasn't anybody else he could break down to. Makoto was his always that one person he could truly rely on for when he shattered.

Makoto rang back.

"Rin?

Silence, he had no idea how to even get the words out his mouth.

"Rin, I know you're there so please don't put the phone down on me this time. I've heard about what happened to Gou and Rin you can talk to me, okay? I'm right here for _you_."

Goodness, he was crying again.

"Mako-" He heaved. "Makoto.. I thought she was dead."

"But she's not though.. Rin she survived."

That was right, Gou was very much alive but not really. Especially when she wakes up and gets told that she'll be spending the rest of her life in a chair.

"That's another thing-" He was trying hard, so hard to force himself to talk and be open. "She might not walk again."

"W-What?"

"Don't act so surprised! She fell from a fucking building!"

"I know, I know that but Rin at least-"

"She might aswell be dead! How the hell is she ever going to do anything normal again? Gou will get stared at, everything will become a difficulty and how will she ever have children? When we were younger, I would play with her in the garden it was always that stupid game called 'House' and I was the husband.. She was the wife while her toys were our kids.. I remember Gou told me it was a dream of hers to have children one day and now she's crippled!"

_"Rin!" _

Stunned by Makoto's harsh tone Rin was taken aback. "What?"

"That isn't the right way to go about this! She can still live and have a life, it isn't over for her."

"How do you know? He snapped. "How would you feel if Ran was in Gou's place or Ren? Your precious baby brother and sister, tell me? It is over, K fucking O."

"Rin do you want me to come round or how about I get you and bring you here-"

"Are you serious? You really must be shitting me right now, the last person I want to see is that prick."

Saying Haruka's name would only leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's fine I'll just go alone, he doesn't have to come you know."

"Sure about that?"

He could tell Makoto was frowning on the other end.

"Rin we're not joint at the hip, now what room are you guys in?"

* * *

><p>Makoto had promised to visit the following day since Rin was practically gagging for sleep. He was absolutely exhausted from crying, the shock and just everything else that came as a bundle to Gou's fall.<p>

When he arrived back in Gou's room he found his mother adjusting her coat.

"You're leaving?"

"Work called, I can't take anymore time off work this week regardless of Gou's condition so I need you to watch over her."

It was okay for Rin because the school already knew about the Matsuoka's situation. He would probably return back when Gou was awake and in her right mind at least. Right now, it was all so fresh and she needed them both.

"Fine, go then."

His mother sighed when closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do about this."

"Mmm.."

"If something comes up then call me, I'll be back hopefully tomorrow afternoon or evening."

As she reached out to cup his cheek he brushed her hand away. Rin walked over towards the window completely shunning her, when realizing she wasn't going to get a goodbye or another word out of him she left.

The door closed quietly behind leaving the two siblings alone together.

So this was it.

Change took its toll once more in his family, now leaving him without a father and a disabled sister. For a moment Rin wished he was back at home so he could dig out a pile of family photographs where they were all together safe and sound. Though he knew that would only make him cry harder so it was best to keep his distance away from memoirs. Actually, it had been long since he'd taken a good look through old pictures of his relatives and no matter how many times growing up he looked at them Rin still couldn't remember his father's face.

Now he had his father in mind. It was just too much, bottling it up like this. So Rin did something unforgivable.

His head wasn't screwed on properly right now but he felt so inclined to do this. Now at her side he took the spare pillow from the guest chair and began to hover it over her face.

It wasn't completely on her but almost.

No, he couldn't do it.

He snorted back another bitter cry then used it to wipe his face.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Tossing the pillow aside he dropped to his knees and took Gou's hand. It felt cold, she wasn't gone though but it felt like it. Usually she was the one with the warm hands.

The series of 'beeps' from the machine were driving him crazy. They tuned out then came back and repeat. But she was alive, just as Makoto had told him earlier.

Gou survived.

"Whatever happens next, please just don't leave."

Then a second or so later he was pretty certain he felt her hand jerk beneath his.

"Gou?" He asked sounding relieved.

Thinking about it Rin couldn't remember a time when his sister hadn't been around for him. As a matter of fact, it was always her besides Makoto. She was the attentive sibling who would do anything for her older brother. Rin did care, he was the selfish one out of the two. That angered him, he was a selfish bastard.

That'll stop though.

"You were always the one who would do anything for me, weren't you? You always had my back. Even as kids, you never left me alone back then and I took you for granted-" He whispered squeezing her hand.

"Well, now I've got _you_."

That night Rin fell asleep at her side with their hands still intertwined. His dreams were hardly ever pleasant nowadays although he didn't have many about his father anymore or the funeral. Instead he was there in a field filled with flowers so amazingly beautiful reality didn't deserve them and the sky was a pool of crystal blue with not a single cloud in sight. Rin wasn't seventeen here but a young boy again maybe around the age of six or seven which was the last time he could remember having tons of plasters on his fingers and missing teeth.

In the distance stood a young red haired girl smiling away at him while she waved.

"Onii-chan!"

It was Gou.

"Lets go!"

Beaming Rin ran his fastest to catch up to her and when he did the two legged it hand in hand into an enigmatic horizon. With nothing to show for their presence and high weeds topping their footprints, only the flowers knew their secrets.

* * *

><p>School was dull for Makoto.<p>

He had gone to see Rin the previous day however he couldn't stay for too long. Rin hardly said anything so they spent the entire time in utter silence.

Makoto told everyone else the news his friends and family. They were all praying for her, Haruka not so much. It was a shock to him that she was still alive, gods and what was he going to do when she woke up only for her to tell everybody that he had sent her to that rooftop. It looked suspicious though luckily enough she was now disabled so that could do many wonders for him if he needed to put the girl in her place.

No matter what, Haruka wasn't allowing Gou to step back into school regardless of her condition.

But it gave him time to figure something out because she was going to be in care for a while to see if she could walk or do anything with those useless legs.

When Makoto started staring into space on their journey home he gave him a little prod in his cheek.

"Haru?"

"You were zoning out, stop that."

"Sorry, I keep thinking about y'know.."

As he turned away Haruka rolled his eyes.

"Want to get a drink?"

"Drink?"

"It's hot today, Makoto it could cheer you up."

"Well okay.."

"Come on, lets go to that place you like."

The two went off to a local café not far from their school which did the best iced lattes and smoothies. Haruka had been there several times with the swimmers, he could have easily chosen to stop by a Konbini but he knew this place was one of Makoto's favourites.

After ordering their drinks they waited in a fairly long line it was then that Haruka noticed someone.

Someone rather familiar.

Another young man, no doubt they were the same age.

"Haru? Is something wrong?"

Makoto followed his gaze seeing the one-armed boy laughing among his friends at a table.

_"Riku seriously how are you going to get a summer job using one hand?"_

That was it.

One of the bullies from the orphanage.

_"Geez, guys just stop asking okay? It's kind of annoying."_

_"Ho-ho! Snippy!"_

It didn't take long until Riku noticed Haruka and Makoto staring. Even after all these years, he could_ never_ forget him. He went into absolute shock almost nearly knocking over his drink due to his legs jilting underneath the table.

_"Watch it!"_

_"Sorry, sorry, I have to go-"_

_"What? We've only just got here!"_

_"T-There's something I have to.. I have to be somewhere!"_

_"The hell? Oi Riku!"_

At first Haruka was tempted to go after him but it was best to let him be, he'd already been dealt with once and Riku knew better than to make it twice. If of course, he wanted to loose another limb.

"Did you know him Haru?" Makoto asked.

Taking a long sip of his drink he replied with, "We weren't really acquaintances, I'll put it at that."

"Ah, I see."

"Let's sit over there,"

Makoto didn't follow Haruka, he was too preoccupied giving the door his attention.

_"I wonder if that was somebody he knew from the orphanage he grew up in? I shouldn't ask, it'll only upset him."_

"Makoto you coming?"

"I am, I am!"

It was all very bizarre.

* * *

><p>Swim practice wasn't the same without Gou.<p>

It was quiet, a little too quiet since even Nagisa hadn't been his usual jolly self. He tried making the odd joke or two here and there but nobody laughed or when they did it felt forced.

"She should be here.." Nagisa said whining as he got changed."I miss Gou-chan, it doesn't even feel real."

"But it is Nagisa-kun,"

"I know, I wonder if it hurt you know? When she fell or do you think.."

Seeing everyone staring at him so intently Nagisa shut up. "Sorry,"

"It's okay."

"Mako-chan?"

"She's going to get better, alright? So we should really just get on with practicing." He was the captain after all, with Gou not there it was time to start living up to that position.

"You're right Makoto-senpai, the last thing Gou-chan would want is us lacking behind."

"It's still weird though.. "

"Oh come on Nagisa-kun! You're never one to act like this, surely you can do a few laps."

"Okay, I'll try."

As they were walking out Haruka placed a hand upon Nagisa's shoulder stopping him.

"Haru-chan?"

Haruka then held out his hand.

"Huh?"

At that he frowned.

"Isn't there something you want to return?"

"Return? Haru-chan, I don't understand."

Clicking his tongue he stormed past Nagisa uttering 'nevermind' under his breath before diving into the pool. It felt Nagisa curious, Haruka might have known about him and Rei taking the phone card.

_"How would Haru-chan know that?"_

He never mentioned it again for the rest of swim practice.

* * *

><p>Makoto knocked on Haruka's door before entering.<p>

"Haru? Are you nearly ready?"

They were going to visit the Matsuokas at the hospital today. Also for a glorious sunny Saturday morning it would be a waste to sit around in doors and Makoto hadn't seen Gou or Rin for almost a week now.

Haruka came out shortly after and they left the house to go meet Rei and Nagisa at the train stop.

Once they arrived at the hospital they had to do the usual checking in and waiting around. Nagisa cried at one point, in which resulted Rei taking him mall café so he could cheer up.

Makoto and Haruka however just sat waiting. It was boring really, they were dried up for things to talk about and Haru was getting fussy. He didn't give a flying fuck about Gou but he had to show some support at least for Makoto.

Even now, Gou wasn't out the way. He regretted pushing her at one point because it seemed things have only worsened. Still, he remembered pushing her and how absolutely delicious that feeling was. Overpowering somebody, hurting someone and killing.

Haruka loved to kill.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" A nurse called from peering out a door.

"Yes?"

"You're free to visit Matsuoka-san now."

Makoto looked on to Haruka. "What about Nagisa and Rei should we go find them?"

"They'll come in their own time,"

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

"Gentlemen-"

"We're coming!"

They followed through into the next part of the hospital where Gou and her family were located. Makoto felt on edge seeing the odd person being pushed by a wheel chair as they passed them and that horrific stench of antiseptic in the air. It alerted him to know that this was all real. No dreaming but a horrible chunk of reality thrown at his face.

Haruka remained impassive beside him almost bored if he were honest.

When the arrived Rin was informed and he met the pair outside her room. Closing the door the first person he acknowledged wasn't Makoto and it wasn't somebody he wanted visiting either.

"Oh, you came."

Rin then gave Makoto such a cut look and Haruka didn't miss it.

"Yeah, Nagisa and Rei are here too but they've gone off since Nagisa got a little wound up over Gou-chan." He explained.

"Ah"

"You mean Nagisa couldn't help but go stuff his face." Haruka sighed.

Makoto nudged him earning such a bitter glare.

"Let's quit this awkward shit and cut to the chase, my sister is doing her best now and would be thankful if you guys left."

"What? Rin we've only just arrived!"

"I know that-"

"Fine," Haruka cut in. "Makoto let's go."

"What is your problem?"

"I could ask you the same thing, now bye."

"Wait, wait you guys stop-"

Suddenly Haruka swooped his hand into Makoto's and began to pull him away but angrily the brunette ripped it away.

"Makoto?"

"You're pathetic, actually Makoto why don't you stay and let him leave if he's so eager."

Haruka could leave if he wanted but he didn't. No, he was going to better himself and stay just to piss Rin off which it did.

After Makoto calming the pair down they went into the small room, just like before Gou was lay there lifeless hooked to many machines. Haruka pursed his lips trying not smile but he had to admit it was quite nice seeing his work there displayed for his sick pleasure.

Gou was a beautiful girl and she looked even better with that mask on her face striving to breathe. He noticed a part of her head was shaved with multiple stitches buckled through her scalp. One of her eyes was near black and the other was a horrific purple bruise. Her lip at the side was cut with a few stitches there and on the bridge of her nose. It appeared she hit the ground with a full on force, pleasingly enough.

_"That's what you get for trying to steal Makoto away from me."_

Makoto closed up again just like he had the first time he saw her in this state. Rin had his hands in his pockets leaned against the window ledge watching over her miserably. Haruka took note that he'd been crying a fair lot, Rin's eyes were near blood-shot. Good, he'd made him cry.

Rei and Nagisa found the room eventually. They stayed for a couple of hours until it was time for them to leave. Rin saw them out in the reception area but of course they stood around more chatting.

"It'll be fine Matsuoka-senpai, she'll pull through and just remember we'll be with you every step of the way."

"That's right! Rin-chan, please give Gou-chan a kiss goodnight for me ne?!" Nagisa cried.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot y'know."

Then Makoto just had to step in didn't he and console him. Haruka watched them hug, he had to stand there while Makoto gave Rin a bear-crushing cuddle and seeing Rin hold him back just-

"Are we leaving yet?"

He shouldn't have said that. If he hadn't maybe they wouldn't be looking at him funny now. The two didn't break away from their embrace though, Rin was glaring at him icily from over Makoto shoulder and just then something snapped inside him.

Whether it was the grief of his sister, Haruka's cold attitude or lack of sleep Rin completely lost it. With a burst of strength Rin send Makoto off him and lunged at Haruka tackling him straight down to the floor.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Rin screamed.

He started slamming Haruka's head against the ground in dual hard thumps that could probably send him unconscious. Grunting and growling, Haru clawed back at Rin's face then tugged at his hair. Makoto tried prying the pair apart while Rei and Nagisa were trying to help Haruka.

"You son of a bitch! You pushed my sister off the school didn't you? I knew there was something fucked up with you from the start! You piece of shit, Makoto get off-" He bellowed. "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

Wasn't that the understatement.

_"Not before I kill you first."_

Rin somehow managed to get to Haruka again this time leaving him with a bruised eye much like Gou's. Security came not long after, all boys had to give statements and Rin was hauled away.

The train ride home was silent, nobody not even Nagisa felt the need to say anything about that scenario. Haruka had been given a small ice pack from one of the nurses so he kept it against his eye on the journey home.

It hurt awfully, if people knew they would say he deserved it. Haruka was going to get him now, Matsuoka Rin was dead.

After saying goodbye to Nagisa and Rei it was just the two boys left alone. Makoto hadn't said a single word to Haru or even looked at him, it would be nice to receive an "are you alright?" or "Haru how's your eye?" but he didn't get that. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

So in the end he asked as they were going up the steps, "Makoto, are you mad at me?"

The brunette was already ahead of him but even still Makoto didn't turn to look at Haruka.

"I'm not mad."

"You seem it? Be honest with me."

"Haru.. I'm fine."

So he was angry then, another excuse thrown at him of course. Makoto didn't have the guts to tell him how he really felt, he was too nice for that.

"Makoto don't lie I know you're-"

"Just stop! Okay?" Makoto snapped shocking Haruka. "Stop pushing me, all you ever do is push me into everything and I'm not angry Haru, I'm just disappointed because I thought you knew better."

"What do you mean? Makoto.. I.."

"You knew what you were doing today, provoking Rin when he's at breaking point and once again you're both fighting." He gestured towards Haruka's black eye.

"I wasn't provoking him, Makoto he attacked _me_ and this isn't the first time either!"

"I know, I know." He said lowering his voice.

"You don't believe me do you? When you saw it for yourself!"

Makoto dropped his gaze, clearly he wasn't persuaded so easily.

"Please believe me, I would never hurt anybody."

"Yeah, that's right, Haru-chan finds things too trouble right?" Makoto chuckled. "I'm sorry Haru, today was a wreck well just the end but at least we were there for Gou-chan."

"I guess."

There was that cold stance again but choosing to ignore it the two trailed up the rest of the steps and then let themselves in.

Nobody was home funnily enough once they were inside. Although a note was left on the kitchen counter.

"Ah, they've gone grocery shopping? I don't know why Kaa-san just didn't text me, I suppose it can't be helped."

Rubbing his stomach Makoto opened their fridge for a quick look then closed it. "I am pretty hungry though and I can't even cook-"

"Agh!"

"Haru?"

It was still very tender to even touch, so when Makoto suggested that Haruka should sit facing him at the table that way he could take a proper look at it. It didn't look too pretty, Haru's eye wasn't nowhere near terrible as Gou's but Rin had done a damn good job at swinging a punch.

"Stay still please,"

"It hurts like hell."

"I know, I know." The brunette said in that soft tone like he would when Ren or Ran ever cut themselves or tripped gaining a grazed knee.

Haruka liked it when he spoke that way.

Makoto had to re-new the ice pack since the last melted with a frozen bag of mochi. Sure, he was no doctor but it was just as restorative.

"The swelling has gone down a little, it's not as bad compared how it was earlier." He reassured.

"Ah"

Now looking full on into Haruka's eyes it was such a bad decision. They looked hollow and bleak, what a mess. Giving him a little bump in the shoulder Makoto grinned at him.

"It'll be okay, cheer up."

"Makoto I'm sorry"

Just then Haruka placed his hand upon the brunette's so they were holding the mochi back down together.

"It's fine, tomorrow's a new day."

"Do you really want me to cheer up?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Well... Yeah? I just want you to be happy, that's all I want for everybody but it's-"

"Kiss me"

No, not this again.

"Haru"

Haruka gripped his hand tighter. "Just one kiss, I won't ask you ever again."

"We both know that's not true, these feelings you have for me need to stop."

He didn't believe that, Makoto loved him. "I don't want to 'stop' them Makoto, I want to be your boyfriend."

What was it that Haruka didn't understand? He had no idea how much more he could keep telling him-

"No"

As he tried pulling away Haruka brought him back.

"Haru will you please stop!"

Immediately Haruka threw himself at the brunette wrapping his arms around his neck. As the mochi dropped to the floor, Haruka roughly began kissing him and the strain he held Makoto's neck down was beginning to really hurt too.

"Mmmpfhgh.. Har.. Haru!" He yelled when the kiss broke.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you'd just give me what I wanted when I asked."

"What the heck is the matter with you?!"

Makoto was so incredibly thick.

"Sorry.. Let me explain,"

"I'm going upstairs Haru, I-I have to be away from you for a while."

No, Makoto was leaving. He couldn't have that, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Makoto, I love you."

That however caused him to stop.

"You make me feel something I haven't felt since my parents passed away, I can look at you and_ I'm home_." Haruka mumbled. "At first it I tried containing what I felt for you but I can't do that anymore, being around you is driving me literally mad-"

Walking over he took Makoto's hand. "Please, give it a chance."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Haru it's.. It isn't my place to tell you.."

"Tell me what?" He asked frowning. "You said something like that before, I want the truth."

"I'm sorry-"

_"NOW"_

"Fine, just don't go getting.." Makoto took in a deep breath before he shakily exhaled. "Kaa-san and Otou-san are going to adopt you."

And like that the pin dropped stunning Haruka in numbness. But when any emotion came back to him it was a mixture of frustration, devastation and disbelief. A family was going to adopt him, take him in as one of their own after so many years of him being isolated in a small bedroom at the Orphanage. Though it was upsetting since that meant him and Makoto would be..

"We're going to be brothers, Haru."

Like hell they were.


	12. Terror

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Twelve**

Brothers.

Haruka and Makoto were going to be brothers.

Well, now wasn't this news. Not good news either actually it was terrible. That meant that him and the Tachibana's children would legally be siblings. The fact that this was happening repulsed Haruka to the bottom pit of his gut and brought out every rotten fiber in his body.

He wanted a lover not a brother.

Everyone had noticed Haruka's attitude over the past following week and winter wasn't far off round the corner either. He didn't help with cooking dinner, cleaning or washing but sat in his room alone and when Mrs Tachibana asked her husband for advice he simply told to 'leave him be because he'll come round in the end'.

Only Haruka didn't.

Gou apparently was awake now but she was still being held at the hospital. She learned that she would never walk again too, it broke her into pieces and Gou refused to see anyone.

Rin had informed Makoto about it though he never called. He took the hint that his former best friend didn't want to speak anymore too. He wasn't giving up, Makoto would always be there for him no matter what.

When it was the last day before Christmas break emerged all homerooms had parities at the end of their final class. Meaning everyone was free to walk around aimlessly, chat and hang with their friends. Some students even brought in cakes, candy and soft drink.

Nagisa stupidly suggested they go to the rooftop until he realized no students were allowed up there now without supervision. No staff were on duty so the main door was blocked off so they couldn't get there anyway.

They all had a little get together in Makoto and Haruka's homeroom instead, it was fine at first until Gou was brought up. It turned out she didn't know who exactly pushed her since her memory was so foggy Gou was beginning to gain it back and what happened that day. Good news for the rest of them but Haruka kept it in mind that he would be paying her a little visit very soon.

Matsuoka Gou was going to keep her mouth shut.

But it was at the end of the day when things took a turn. Nagisa told everyone he would be joining them outside once he'd gone to the bathroom while they waited Haruka informed both Rei and Makoto he needed to go as well.

After flushing Nagisa took his dear sweet time messing around on his phone, completely unaware of the feet outside his cubicle door and the head that suddenly peered over seconds later.

A slight chill washed over the blonde when he heard faint breathing. Looking up he came face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes, instantly pulling himself over the cubicle wall Haruka dropped down and the first thing he did was grab Nagisa by the hair then immediately put his head down the toilet bowl.

Squirming and struggling against his stronger grip, Haruka grimaced at the feisty scratching on his arm although Nagisa should have known better. Haru gave the toilet another flush or two drowning him in even more vile water. He kept his head there for some time until bringing him back up to breathe.

Nagisa coughed spluttering everywhere almost losing consciousness until Haruka grabbed him by the collar to make him look into his eyes, and when he failed to do that he tugged on the back of the younger teen's hair forcing him to pay attention.

"I asked you once if you had something you wanted to give back to me, I hate repeating myself and therefore I get a little bit fucking impatient." He growled.

Wheezing as Haruka slammed him into the wall while giving a good knee in the stomach just for good measure. Nagisa he cried out in pain almost dropping to the floor he was yet again pulled back up.

"H-Haru-c-chan why are you doing this?!"

Surprised that the blonde was still full of fight Haruka punched him twice in his ribs then gave him a real good smack across the face leaving a red raw hand-print on his cheek. The power of the slap literally echoed throughout the whole bathroom.

"Since the very beginning you were nothing but a bother, now you're just taking the piss and we both know you're not _that_ stupid which you make out to be Nagisa and to answer your question I want the phone card back."

He couldn't believe it, Haruka knew?! Nagisa had so many questions but he couldn't seem to get them out his mouth, he would no doubt make Haruka angrier than he already was and for once he decided to bite his tongue.

"I-I lost it-" The blonde stammered.

Another great whack was earned.

"I know you're lying, I want it back and if you fail to return it I'll make sure you have your very own ward right next to that pitiful slut."

Magenta eyes widened at that moment now that he realized-

"Y-You pushed G-Gou-chan?!" It came out as a whisper more than anything. "I don't.. I don't understand.. I thought you were our friend-"

"Enough, now listen clear and listen well I want that phone card tonight or you'll find those sweets you enjoy gobbling up so eagerly unmanageable to chew with a gummy mouth."

"Haru-"

"I'll take them all out one by one, who knows? Maybe you'll talk less that way."

Scared, anxious and alone Nagisa barely nodded. Fuming, the older of the two gripped Nagisa's cheeks in his hand and angrily squished them.

"Is that understood?-" Before he even had a chance to answer Haruka pounded his fist right next to Nagisa's head on the wall. "Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"Good,"

As Haruka turned the blonde whimpered, "T-Tell Rei-chan and Mako-chan I've gone home, please? H-Haru-chan?"

Heaving a sigh Haruka slipped the lock out of its latch, he stopped for a brief moment as if he were thinking about something else but he began walking away.

"Drop the -chan, now if you can for once keep your trap_ shut._"

Nagisa didn't know what to do.

He fell to his knees but the sudden movement caused his stomach to jilt so he perched over the toilet to be sick. All the contents of party food he'd consumed lay all over the toilet, on his damp uniform and around the corners of his mouth.

The stench was awful, cruel even. It just did not seem real yet it was though and Haruka was behind it all. Nagisa thought on it even though his head was booming from everything that had just happened to him. He tried adding it up but it was hopeless, it made no sense.

Haruka had killed that social worker, he pushed Gou off the rooftop and he didn't need to think twice knowing that Haruka had broken his arm on purpose that day which meant Rin got the blame. He'd driven Rin and Makoto apart on purpose unless Haruka was jealous?

He didn't need to be jealous though, they lived together and all Haruka had to do was say something if it was bothering him. Instead of doing all these evil deeds to hurt everyone around him.

_"Mako-chan.. He's in danger.. Haru isn't.. He's crazy." _

Strictly he was told not to tell a single soul about their little affair, just how long could he hold this all in though. Nagisa wanted to get back at Haruka, hurt him just like he'd hurt his friends.

_"I could always hand that card in to the police tonight instead? I think I'll do that, I have to otherwise who knows what he'll do next."_

God, his body was aching like hell as he tried to stand.

If it meant protecting his friends then so be it.

* * *

><p>Earlier they had all planned to meet up so they could bring Christmas to Gou who was still hauled away at the hospital. Unfortunately the weather was terrible that evening and it snowed far too heavily so all trains were delayed.<p>

Nagisa's parents wouldn't allow him out the house and Rei came down with some twenty four hour bug too.

Makoto sent Rin numerous apologetic texts about them not being able to turn up. Haruka for once in a while helped prepare dinner; with just him and Mrs Tachibana there in the kitchen he stared her down in the corner of his eyes.

She wanted him to be her son, funny. Haruka thought about how creeped out she would be if she knew the truth, adopting a murderer as her own.

Haruka wasn't sure how this was going to end. He gripped the chopping knife firmer as he continued to glare, all he had to do was thrash it against her back and it would all be over. Haru could kill the entire family if he pleased though he didn't feel like repeating history. Even if it was enjoyable he could possibly stick around a while longer or convince them not to adopt him.

He would be eighteen soon anyway, free to leave as he pleased legally. Makoto could come with him and the two of them would live a truly happy life together.

Lazy days by the beach or pool, which ever it didn't matter. Makoto with his head on his lap while Haruka tickled his scalp through his wispy olive locks. They could make love as loud and strident as they pleased without anyone walking in on them such as nosy little brothers and sisters. He would be able to brand Makoto as his or they could even move away to a foreign country and marry. Then they would come back to Japan of course, they'd die here and Haruka would make sure of that.

"Haruka-kun?"

Not realizing he was in a world of his own Haruka found the woman at his side looking pretty concerned. "Is everything alright? You've been very pale looking these past few days, I'm worried."

She placed a hand to his forehead; strangely it reminded him what his birth mother used to do when he was sick that was before his father's leather belts met his flesh.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said hesitantly, then started chopping away at the fish again.

"That's good, Haruka-kun I've been meaning to ask you for sometime now and It's okay because I know how you may feel about this."

Finally, she was going to tell him about the whole adoption plan. "I already know,"

"You do?" She said in bewilderment. "Well.. then I assume you've been taking your medication?"

Just then the knife dropped.

"How.. Do you know about that?"

"Oh Haruka-kun, your social worker before her you know.. She informed me that you were previously on medication to help you relieve stress and depression."

"Yeah, I've been taking them." Haruka couldn't remember the last time he touched any of those pills. "I'm okay, you don't need to worry."

"How can I not? You're our son now, Haru-chan and we care very much about you."

He felt horrible.

"Ah, I see." Haruka didn't look too pleased about this new declaration. "Thanks,"

So she wasn't going to tell him about the adoption? Unbelievable.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? I've noticed you've been off these past few weeks, you can speak to me about anything dear."

Her smile was exactly like Makoto's sweet and warm, it was sickening. "I'll bear that in mind, like I said, I'm fine."

Taking that as his final word she left Haruka be for the rest of the evening.

At the dinner table they were talking about Gou once more and quite honestly it was driving Haruka bananas. Gou this, Gou that, poor helpless little Matsuoka-san. He was sick of it.

Ran was staring him down at one point since sadly she and Haruka were facing each other. That pissed him off too, she made up for it though when he dug one of his chopsticks on her thigh underneath the table. The girl yelped and Haruka re-positioned himself as if nothing happened at all.

When everyone asked what the problem was she had to lie and cover up for Haru, just like she always did.

* * *

><p>Nagisa never got round to giving the card back to Haru or the police because his family announced they were heading south for Christmas to visit family there. Haruka was furious, it was as if fate were denying him ever getting that card. At first he thought it was a lie just to get off the hook but after he had done some snooping near the Hazuki's he saw that their house was vacant.<p>

It was a shame. Makoto should really learn where to hide people's personal details better. He found Nagisa's residence in one of his old address books after rummaging around his draws when the brunette wasn't around.

But Haruka learnt if the phone card was in Nagisa's house he could kill two birds with one stone.

Fires were a specialty of his, a little something he truly earned the title 'pro' at. The way he managed to get away with this during broad day light was a skill on its own. In no time he had the Hazuki's house set alight and from a far he watched.

_"Haruka!" A menacing voice bellowed. "Where the hell has he gotten off to now? Hoi, tell me where you've hidden him woman!"_

_"Don't you think you've hurt our son enough!"_

_A harsh slap filled the room. "That's alright then, I'll make sure he gets a beating only this time you'll be taking his place!"_

_"Can you smell that?"_

_"There's smoke everywhere?-" His father coughed. "The fuck happened?!"_

_"Haruka!" She called desperately. "Haruka, run!"_

_"Oka-san! Oka-san!"_

_"Nanase-san and his wife never made it but their child survived however, will you be able to take him in until further notice?"_

_"I'm not taking in my snooty sister's bastard! She wanted to run off with that man, it's her own fault what happened."_

_"But he's your family-"_

_"He's no family of mine, take 'it' away and get the hell off my property."_

_"Oi oi! Nanase, look-" One of the boys called. _

_Looking into their direction Haruka was squirted right in the face with a plastic bottle while laughter rang through his ears. _

_"What?" The older boy asked cheekily. "You like water, right? Freak."_

_"Oka-san! Oka-san-"_

Haruka shuddered at the those horrible memories that came back to him just now. No matter how many people he'd hurt and killed, nothing got rid of them. Nothing truly made him feel better, it never helped. But others deserved to suffer too, it wasn't fair letting them have all that happiness.

Those who hurt him would pay.

_"Nanase? What are you doin- Umppfff!"_

_A machete stolen from the Orphanage kitchen glimmered in the moonlight. _

_"Shhh.." _

_"Hiihfihfiehmmm!"_

_"You're going to do exactly as I say and follow me outside, if you make a sound I'll slit your throat open."_

They all deserved it.

_"Where's Riku?"_

_"I heard he was taken to the hospital.."_

_"Ehhhhh?! What b-but he was asleep underneath me last night! I don't get it!"_

_"I got told by a kid in the grade higher that his arm was hanging off?"_

_"How did that happen?!"_

_While all this happened and their teacher announcing that Riku wasn't coming back Haruka looking content as punch sat at the back of the classroom. As he turned to stare at the bright blue summer sky a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, finally. Things were going his way for once._

Fire engines soon came and neighbors were scurrying out their home in terror shrieking. He was certain the Hazuki's were coming back from where ever it was they went to right now that their house was ablaze.

Somehow he didn't think Nagisa would fail him again after today.

"Next stop, hospital."


	13. Liar

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Thirteen**

Days felt like years to Gou.

While she hid away in her hospital room refusing to see anybody but her brother and mother, the world was still turning with its people living everyday lives. Some for the better and others worse, Gou was one of those individuals.

When nobody was around she had tried moving her legs but nothing happened. All feeling was gone and the ability to shift them even just an inch was no longer an available option. The redhead had been out her room only once but after that she remained there lifeless. The nurses were planning on transferring her to another part of the hospital where they dealt with Paralysis there. But first she needed to heal from her head injury, the first time she saw herself in the mirror Gou shrieked hysterically and she remembered Rin at her side holding her while he said "It'll be okay".

It wasn't going to be okay, nothing will ever be the same again. She was stuck in a chair for the rest of her sorry days.

Chigusa tried contacting her enough times, although even her best friend wasn't enough.

Nothing was worth doing anymore. All Gou had to do now was accept it, the girl was a living corpse.

It was definitely getting darker, winter was never one of her favourites. The cold, horrible fevers and colds though New Year was never too far off. Last year Gou prayed at the shrine that she would have a year which was just as good as the last. The gods never listened, they weren't real.

God she was bitter.

"Matsuoka-san?"

Looking up from her lap she saw one of the nurses standing in the doorway. Nurses, Gou was fed up them and doctors. They were such a nuisance.

But she had to give them some acknowledgement at least.

"You have a visitor-" She could hear her talk to whom ever it was in a lower voice outside.

Great, more nuisances.

"Nanase Haruka is it?"

She turned cold.

"W-What?" Was all Gou managed to mutter.

"Yes, just this way."

Now nobody knew this but Gou actually remembered that day on the rooftop. At first everything was such a fog but over time she could recall Haruka in the hallway telling her how Makoto wanted to meet her and going up there after school however nobody came. That was when she remembered the falling through mid-air, going down and just falling until spiraling into darkness.

Did Makoto really intend to meet her after school or was it all set up? She didn't know.

Haruka didn't look much different, probably paler since it was colder now from his usual sun-kissed skin. Goodness, it certainly had been a while and shame it wasn't extended either.

Chills ran down Gou's spine when his eyes fixated on her.

"I'll leave you two alone now shall I?"

Before she was able to respond Haruka raised his hand up at the nurse and told her they would be fine.

They were alone, all Gou could think about what was going to happen but more importantly what Haruka wanted.

He walked with his hands in his pockets looking beyond bored, it seemed her situation had no impact on him and she knew that he always was a pretty emotionless person from the start but this time it was different. Her heart was pounding away like a drum, Haruka looked as if he was having a long and hard think about something. If only he would just hurry it up instead of making her wait in anticipation like this.

Then he laughed. "At first I was certain you were dead, but now I'm just disappointed."

Gou's eye twitched, did she hear him right? "H-Haruka-senpai what.. What are you saying?"

Haruka cruelly smirked at her and eyed her up undoubtedly enjoying the way Gou looked tucked up there in bed. She could feel herself shaking in which he looked over to her quavering hands.

"What.. are..."

Unable to take anymore of the torturous mind games he was playing Gou tried lunging over to the emergency buzzer but Haruka beat her to it in a flash almost as if he knew what her intentions were.

He swooped up the buzzer in his hand and chuckled darkly. "You can't escape"

She helplessly did her best to grab his arm but it was hopeless, Haruka was stronger and she was unable to even lift her hips without nearly going over the bed rail.

"Why?"

Surprised, Haruka's delighted expression fell back to a frown. "You're too close to him, I don't like that."

"What? W-Who?!"

Anger flashed across Haruka's already annoyed face. "You don't know?"

Gou's mouth was covered by his hand while his other arm hauled her over his shoulder. She bit, screamed and cried however once he had her by the window haruka threw it's glass door open then draped the poor girl out the window so she dangled upside down.

"H-Help! HELP-"

She regretted her words when his hands slightly loosened.

"Scream again and I'll let go-" He growled. "Just like before I'll make you fall but this time, we will go _head first._"

"Please! No! I-I won't scream.. I won't.. I'll do as you ask!"

Haruka looked as if he was really considering pushing her over but a part of him settled and his rage cooled down. He pulled Gou from over the window, sloppily allowing her body to drop on the floor. She landed with a squeaky yelp but was so grateful it wasn't the hard outside concrete instead.

Nonchalantly flopping on her bed, Haruka gazed down at her but it felt amazing to be in control. Watching her like she was nothing but a filthy roach on the ground and easily he could crush her if he wanted to.

"I want you transfer schools, you need to go and never come back."

"Haruka-senpai.. I just.. I don't understand.. I don't understand any of this!"

"You're a bother, I can't have you meddling around Makoto understood? He's mine."

Was this what it was all about? Gou couldn't believe it, she was crippled for life because of Haruka's strange obsession with her brother's best friend?

"Is that.. You think I was trying to take Makoto-senpai away from you?" She twitched at her own question though Haruka was barely pleased either, the newly lit fire in his eyes and the way the scrunched up his face hatefully terrified her to the core.

"What do you mean by 'was' when you _are_ taking him away from me.."

"It was never like that though, y-you have to believe me! I could never see him in that way! Were friends, nothing more!"

"Liar, you're after him." He spat holding his head higher.

"No, no! Onii-chan and Makoto-senpai have been good friends for a long time so I've naturally come to like him but I don't have a crush on him or anything!"

Ugh, now Rin was being brought up. Words couldn't even describe how hearing his name felt.

"Tell me, Haruka-senpai why didn't you just come to be about this? We could have talked things over, I always saw you as my friend and even after what you've done to me.. I apologize."

Haruka's attention was pulled back when he heard a soft whimper fill the air. He looked down at the poor crying girl on the floor, sobbing buckets and wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. She looked so vulnerable now that her legs weren't working and if Haruka had a heart he would quite honestly admit he felt for her. But he didn't, she was right where he wanted her to be.

As she rid her tears all Haruka could do was laugh at her.

It didn't sound wicked or cruel but a childish cackle filled with absolute happiness.

"Haruka-senpai?"

"You think that's going to work? Fool, I don't care about your apology, I love Makoto but I also love this-"

He stretched out his legs and gave her a good kick in the side then laughed at her yelp.

"Seeing you in this state is much more pleasing."

What crossed her mind was whether or not Makoto knew just what kind of person Haruka was. He didn't appear to be well, surely the Tachibana family should have known something didn't settle right having him around.

For a second Gou felt brave, like she was able to conquer anything. Haruka didn't like the way she looked at him, that scowl did not suit her lovely face.

"You won't get away with this, Haruka-senpai you will get caught for your actions."

That fierce tone reminded him of another pest.

"For a second, you sounded like your brother." Haruka smirked.

"My brother never attacked you did he? I-It was all you!"

"Indeed, I did it and I'd do it again only this time on a larger scale where he'll be the one getting injured."

Her eyes almost fell out their sockets. "You wouldn't.. Not.. Not Onii-chan.. Don't hurt my brother! Not because of me!"

"Oh shut up,"

His attitude was certainly getting the worst of her now. He just did not care, at all.

"You're no match for him! Y-You'll never succeed!"

Bored, Haruka stood from his spot on the bed and even stretched out his arms giving a yawn.

"Why are you trying to hurt everybody? What good is this doing.. Pushing everyone away and.. W-Who.. Who hurt you Haruka?!"

_"Who hurt you Haruka?!"_

_"WHO HURT YOU HARUKA?!"_

**_"WHO HURT YOU HARUKA?!"_**

Those words echoed around his head repetitively. Torture, it was pure torture.

Nobody knew his past, of course he hadn't told anyone. They could never know.

All the pain rushed back to him like it had earlier when he watched the Hazuki's house blaze with dark red flames. Haruka's memories were a personal subject, he doubt that he could ever tell Makoto either. The one person he loved the most, he couldn't let it slip. As if he wanted his life to turn out like this, an everyday horror was never on his to-do list but the thrill he got out of killing.

It was too enjoyable to bare giving up and it terrified him. What would really become of him in the end?

Haruka didn't think, he grabbed the vase of flowers Gou's mother had brought her and tipped it right over her head.

Roses surrounded her on the floor in a small puddle and allowed to vase to smash to the ground.

He didn't stick around for the nurses to ask what happened since Haruka had fled by then. Thankfully he was a good runner and never once stopped for breath on his way to the station.

Running, he was always running.

* * *

><p>By the time Haruka arrived home it was late.<p>

"Where were you today, Haru?"

Looking over his shoulder at Makoto leaning against his bedroom door with his arms tightly folded. Haruka could tell he was tense and trying to be serious, it didn't have much effect but he knew Makoto was demanding an answer still.

"Out"

"But where?"

"Makoto, why is it so important?"

The taller of the two watched Haruka sharply. He seemed normal; grabbing _his_ ipod and taking out his sketchbook to draw. Nothing of the unusual but that was what Haruka did best.

"I was curious that's all." He mellowed down his voice. "It's just that you never go anywhere without me."

He saw the way Haruka stiffened. "Am I not allowed to be alone for once? I didn't want to be in your way since.. You know."

"Ah.. I see... You probably don't know this but Nagisa's house caught on fire this afternoon."

Raising his head Haruka tried to look somewhat shocked. "What?"

"Somebody set it alight, nobody knows who or why but luckily it was put out soon enough but Nagisa and his family still have to stay with family until repairs are done."

"That's.." He couldn't just turn out and say it was 'great' or 'good'. "Horrible, is he okay?"

"Not really, they were all crying when he called and I think Nagisa wants a little time to himself for while."

"Ah"

"Kaa-san said dinner is almost done, I think tonight my parents are going to announce the adoption plan."

"Tonight?" Not this again.

"Yeah, they're really intent on taking you in."

Haruka remained silent which bugged Makoto. "Haru?"

"Do you really want us to be brothers though?"

Now it was his turn to quieten down.

"I don't know.."

"You need to decide-"

"I don't need to decide anything, Haru stop."

For once he didn't argue back. "Sorry, okay."

When they were called down to dinner Makoto gestured for Haruka to leave the room first while he paced behind him. Down the stairs he watched the back of his soon-to-be brother rather intently.

The reason Makoto couldn't answer his question was because he didn't want Haruka as part of his family. Not when he had his hand in his pocket fidgeting around uneasily with the phone card. He saw the evidence for himself earlier, that was enough.

Makoto was certain Haruka had something to do with the Hazuki's house fire.

Who knew, it was all in a matter of time.

"Haru"

Slowly turning he looked up at Makoto with questioning eyes.

"You would never lie to me would you?" He quietly asked.

"Never, I wouldn't do that, why?"

"Just asking."


	14. Breaking

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Fourteen**

Haruka fumbled aimlessly with the food on his plate. To no surprise it was a mackerel dish, no doubt his soon-to-be mother whirled that up for him in high hopes that he would accept their offer. As they all ate and listened to Ren spill out uninteresting facts about his day at school Haruka scanned every member of the family at the table.

They were lovely, a nice loving family. Yet, he didn't want. Not when it meant him and Makoto..

It wasn't allowed.

He had thoughts on murdering everyone apart from Makoto however if that were to happen then Haruka would have to put up with the crying and depression. Tiresome, Makoto should just be happy with him and move on.

_"What a pain in the ass."_

Mrs Tachibana passed over an extra portion of rice to her husband who shared a particular look. However, she was the one to start up the topic first. Clearing her throat and looking over at Haruka she sweetly smiled.

"Haruka-kun, you are liking it here aren't you?"

Stiffly he nodded. "Well, we have talked and decided that we'd like to adopt you!"

Ran suddenly dropped her chopsticks in pure and utter shock. This couldn't be happening.

"Eh?! We're gonna adopt Haru-chan!"

Makoto kept his eyes on his food, he was smiling but it wasn't very sincere and Haruka picked up on that.

"This is great news! Haru-chan's gonna be our brother onii-chan! Oh my gosh!" Ren was overjoyed.

"What do you think Ran-chan?" Her father asked.

She picked up her utensils again and played around with her rice. "Can't wait.."

Was anyone excited for Haruka joining their family? Makoto and Ran appeared so glum on the matter. But it was Makoto who was the most surprising, his parents thought he would be ecstatic!

The atmosphere was turning more and more awkward. Unable to bear it anymore Haruka spoke up, "No"

"Eh?!"

"Sorry, Haruka-kun but what did you say?" She asked, her smile gradually faltering.

"I don't want to be adopted, thank you anyway." Then he went back to munching away.

"Why?" Mr Tachibana questioned. "We would really love you to be apart of our family, I mean you're more or less one of us now-"

Ran's chest went tight _"No he isn't"_

"-Please could you think on it? You never know, you might change your answer."

"Yeah maybe we were too.. It's really short notice isn't it Haruka-kun? We apologize, I just want you to be our other little boy!"

"Exactly! We could all go on days out, what about camping like we used to every year up north, eh Makoto?" He said jabbing the older boy with his elbow, Makoto looked far from impressed but made a soft murmur in agreement.

"Oh we're going camping?!" Ren shouted.

"Not right now Ren-chan but-"

"No, I don't want to-"

"We could go fishing, hiking-"

"Please just listen to me.." He was losing his wit's end.

"And-"

But Haruka was having none of it. _**"I SAID NO!"**  
><em>

They all turned to him, stunned and probably the first time they had ever heard or seen Haruka look so furious. Ran glanced over at her parents worriedly, it was about time they saw a new side of him. As great as it was she feared what may happen. "I've already made up my mind and I do _not_ want to be part of your family, I just want.. I want.. Excuse me."

He had never done such a thing before, removing himself from the table and speedily headed upstairs away from them all. Haruka quietly closed his door and against it slid down into a small bundle.

Haruka's heart was pounding away, there was that feeling again inside of him and the horrid urge tingled. He had to stop himself, let it be and calm down.

_"I almost snapped."_

If he let it overpower him Haruka knew he would end up killing everybody. He didn't and could not hurt Makoto, the love in his heart was great but this rage seemed to be much stronger. It had grown over the years and worsened, controlling himself had always been difficult. Hence why he spent so much time alone in his room at the orphanage, it be away from everyone and stop himself.

_"I can't overcome this.. I can't stay here.. I'll go mad.. I want to take Makoto and leave.."_

Sadly, Haruka knew very well that Makoto wouldn't come with him and that was what set him off the most.

* * *

><p>As the razor edge of the knife slid slowly down his finger Haruka couldn't help but relish that terrific thrill it gave him. Although, it would feel all the better running it across Rin's neck instead.<p>

Haruka couldn't wait for the day where he could watch the redhead's blood ooze and leave him lifeless. All blood was crimson, everybody knew that but not to Haru. Everyone's blood had a different appeal to them, it called out to him - pulled him in until he was completely absorbed by its magnificence. Blood was wonderful, the scent not too pleasant to others but again Haruka couldn't get enough of it. Just like water, he too shared a special bond with blood.

It wouldn't be long now until he would murder Rin. He had it planned, give it a few days and then that was it. Haruka would make it gory this time, enough to make one's stomach wrench and fill their nights with endless nightmares. Should he saw off his head? Funny, imagine sending that to his mother. Calling the Matsuoka's doorbell and then running off with the package on her front porch. His body could be discarded, a sewer or maybe sent out into the ocean though thinking about his precious water soiled with that idiot's body irked him. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

He was still thinking.. Either way Rin's days were numbered.

Sighing he hid the knife at the side of his bed underneath the mattress. It had been a while since he'd felt this frustrated, Haruka knew the Mr and Mrs Tachibana were disappointed he declined their request but Haruka had his rights. He thought back to the beginning where he was hesitant of going back into a foster family and slowly he joined them. Since he couldn't have Makoto, his main interest and hell he was old enough to do whatever he wanted next year. Haruka didn't need a loving mummy or daddy. Not anymore, he had them once and look at the outcome.

A negligence and an abusive bastard.

Screw his blood parents and screw the Tachibana family too.

All he needed was Makoto, just Makoto and only Makoto.

"What do I have to do in order for you to accept me?" He murmured.

As he closed his eyes Haruka's intention wasn't to actually fall asleep so early but dose for a moment or two. In his dreams he was there in a bathtub, a house slightly similar to the one he grew up in. He was around six or seven with puffy plump cheeks and a little plastic sailor boat a float on the water. He didn't feel any anger, loneliness or anything really. The strange feeling he felt was contentment which was something Haruka hadn't felt for a very, very long time. It was alien to him almost.

Then a woman who was much familiar to his mother came into the bathroom wearing a soft smile and held a towel in her hands. She told him it was time to get out because dinner was ready. Haruka did as he was told but as soon as he stepped out the bath she pulled him into an everlasting embrace.

She told him it would be "okay", she "forgave him" and that it would be "over soon". Haruka had no idea what she meant, it was weird. Then she began to cry and for no reason Haruka cried with her.

* * *

><p>Ran was called into her brother's room later that night.<p>

At first she thought he just needed her or wanted to play video games together but it was different. Makoto sounded serious when he told her to sit down on his bed while he dropped on his knees infront of her.

"Onii-chan.. What're you doing?"

Makoto didn't answer her instead gently taking her arm and once he began rolling up her sleeve Ran flinched away from him.

"D-Don't do that!"

"Ran, please just let me see."

"Why?"

"When you told me you burnt yourself.. I wasn't convinced.. Please just show me." He plead.

Shamefully Ran looked back down at her arm before cradling it close to her chest. Haruka flashed in her mind, every time she saw that horrible ugly scar. What he did to her with the bruising, burning and threats. She could barely answer her brother and resorted in just shaking her head.

Makoto knew this was going to be hopeless but he could still try. "Ran I want you to tell me the truth"

"What's there to tell.."

"You've been lying to me, aside from acting strange and I want to know... Look we don't have to tell Kaa-san and Otou-san.. You can speak to me okay? I'm your big brother, I'll do anything for you and I'll always be here."

"Onii-chan.. Y-You.. N-Nothing happened!"

"Ran, stop that! No more lies.. No more.." He thought back to a certain person. "Please, I won't get mad if that what you're afraid of happening.."

He had never seen her look this distraught before. Okay, he had seen Ran cry plenty of times growing up but this was far from usual. It only caused him to grow more worried for his little sister, what could possibly-

"Haruka did this to me."

The penny finally dropped.

"What?"

Ran frowned at her brother then appeared to be getting ready to leave the bed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me.."

"No, no-" He stopped her. "What? Haru.. Haru burnt you?"

"I was getting a drink on night and he was there in the kitchen with me.. He.." She could always cover up for him. "He spilled it and it went on my arm but he tried helping me get it better-"

"I don't believe that.. Ran what really happened?"

She looked back into his caring green eyes, they soothed her and it helped. Slowly Ran found the confidence to properly tell him. "Haru.. He has hurt me for a while.."

Now it was Makoto's turn to go into jelly. His blood went cold through his veins, he didn't want to believe it however after finding out Haruka's messed up little secret Makoto did.

"How long?"

"Since he arrived.."

So it had happened for months. Makoto wanted to kick himself for not realizing, not being able to see his sister in agony. "He did it as punishment.."

Makoto was going to ask 'why' but at this point words couldn't be formed in his mouth.

"I know I shouldn't have.. But I read his sketchbook one day and he caught he.. He was already angry, I don't know why and I promised not to tell anyone about him liking boys.. His book is filled with.. Onii-chan.. Haru-c-chan.. Naked and.. private parts-"

"It's okay, it's okay.. I understand.." Goddammit Haruka. "What happened then?"

"I told you, remember? You said you didn't mind him liking boys.. Haru-chan found out.. He listens to everything Onii-chan! Outside.. listening in through the walls and door.. He pulled me into the bathroom one day, my towel fell down and I-I started crying! But he didn't care.. He told me 'I am the eyes and ears of this house' then pinched my arm until it bruised.. The other night he burnt me with a hot spoon and water.. Kaa-san came in not long after but Haru.. He lied to her and told her I had a 'nightmare'.. She believed him.. Just like _that_."

That boy he took under his wing, Haruka who appeared sweet and innocent. Everything was slowly beginning to add up..

"Ran, is there anything else you want to tell me? Has Haru hurt anyone other than you? Y-You would.."

Ran hated how her brother could read him so easily, especially now. "Who.. Was it?"

"Onii-chan.. I can't tell you.. I promised.. I promised.. I wouldn't say anything.. He'll get m-mad and-"

"He won't!" Makoto hissed, not wanting to scare Ran but he had to get it through her head. "I won't let him hurt you anymore, Ren or anybody else! Just tell me.. Was it the social worker?"

"How did you.. Yes.. It was her.."

Now he felt sick.

"He told me it was a 'game' we were going to play.. I didn't know why he had a shovel.. He pushed me into the road.. Her car stopped.. He was expecting her.."

_"So he called her? That's why he kept the phone because our number was the last one recorded.."_

"Haru.. Hit her over the head until blood went everywhere and I didn't stop crying! He burnt our clothes, the new outfit Kaa-san bought me.. Why do you think she went mad at me for being so careless? I had to lie about ruining them at school.. I've always had to lie for Haru-chan! Otherwise.. He'll.. He might hurt me."

In an instant Makoto took hold of Ran's hands, he didn't squeeze her too hard and it was a rather weak one at that. He didn't have the strength, not from what he'd just heard because it didn't seem real.

"Ran, I will protect you and Ren from now on.. I've been so blind.. I'm a terrible.." Makoto grimaced at his own voice breaking, Ran felt so helpless.

"You're the best big brother in the world.. Y-You didn't know! I didn't tell you-"

"But I didn't see what was happening, did I? Ran, you're so dear to me and I swear on my life.. I will not let him touch you.."

She could feel her heart tear in two as Makoto pressed a soft kiss or two on her scarred arm. "O-Onii-chan.. Please don't.."

"I'm sorry, Ran."

For the rest of the night the two shared Makoto's bed after many hugs and tears. Makoto woke up half way through, for a second he'd forgotten Ran was sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful and safe.

Makoto curled an arm around her, all he wanted to do was protect her from the ugliness in the world. The main danger now was a person who was two doors down the hallway, Haruka.

Nagisa had already exposed what Haruka did to him that day in the boy's bathroom that was before handing over the phone card. Obviously, Makoto had his suspicions especially now that half of the blonde's house spontaneously went up in flames. Did Haruka do that too? Again, he couldn't prove it.

These terrible things that were happening, adding two and two together Makoto only just realized they all started when Haruka entered the scene. Nothing bad occurred back then until now. It was all him, it just had to have bin.

How could he do this? It made no sense, Makoto was livid. Haruka harmed his baby sister behind his back and lied blatantly to his face.

All the rubbish he spewed about 'watching out for her' and filling his parents heads with nonsense. It was a good job he turned down the adoption offer, Makoto didn't want to be his brother or have him in his family. Not anymore, not after this.

He was a murderer.

A threat.

Makoto dropped his gaze down to his sister, guilt brewed within him again and it was horrible. He wanted to storm out of his room, go confront Haruka and even snap his neck in half but Makoto couldn't do that. Even he felt afraid, course he was much bigger and probably stronger too. Just the eeriness that floated down Haruka's end of the hall put him off. Plus the dark didn't help and it terrified him thinking if Haru was out there, waiting or watching them somehow. He seemed to be capable of anything.

Yet his sister.. Ren and Ran.

Makoto was going to be brave, for them.

Still he had to convince his parents to get rid of him, but how?


	15. Riddance

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Fifteen**

Haruka was the only one downstairs the next morning. He was sat eating alone, mackerel and toast for breakfast to be exact. Ran scrunched up her nose at the smell when giving her older brother a disgusted look he then nudged her. Not that she hated fish but Haruka seemed to eat the damn thing constantly, everyday nearly and it was starting to make her stomach flip in the mornings. Makoto was right behind her, watching her like a hawk and anything Haruka had to say then Makoto was sticking around to hear it. Two could definitely play at that game.

Cold blue eyes followed the girl who ran up to the counter snatching two slices of bread from its loaf and plopped them into the toaster. Makoto however began cracking some eggs.

"Sorry, I should have made breakfast for everyone I just didn't expect you two to be sleeping in late."

Makoto almost crushed the eggs in his eggs, luckily he didn't but even Haruka's voice irked him and Ran saw the way her brother stiffened. Clearly he was annoyed, a side she rarely saw of her older brother.

He kept calm though, green eyes fixated on mixing bowl with its mass of swimming yolk.

"It's fine" Was all Makoto said, it wasn't snappy but Haruka sensed something was up. He looked from the brunette to Ran, back and forth.

Just when he saw him grabbing out a frying pan, Haruka hurried his last mouthful of toast and jumped up. "Makoto-"

"What is it Haru?"

"What're you doing? Pass me that-"

"Making eggs, what else would I be doing?" Makoto said inching away.

"Here, let me-" Haruka offered trying to take the pan. "You always burn everything."

"Well, if I don't try then I'm never going to learn with you hovering over me all the time am I?"

Snippy. Haruka had eyes wider than golf balls, this was some unlike Makoto. Carefully he drifted his gaze over to Ran, not that she saw him although her behavior was strange. Something had been said, he could feel it.

"Okay, do you want me to help? I'll show you, that way you'll know."

"I'm fine, please Haru I mean surely I can cook a pair of eggs? Thanks anyway."

Haruka had a face like a slapped backside when he sat back down at the table. It would be alright, so Makoto didn't want his help and now he was in a weird mood.

_"He'll come around later, Makoto always does."_

Just before he sat back down to eat Haruka found that his appetite had vanished.

* * *

><p>Haruka thought it was strange how Makoto suddenly wanted to hang out together.<p>

He had his suspicions but after five to ten minutes they went back to being exactly like they were before. Talking, laughing and enjoying the silence when it fell. It was nice, he hoped that possibly the brunette was coming around at long last. Maybe, maybe Makoto had second thoughts and was trying to show his affection in small shy ways. It was really cute and made Haruka's heart flutter.

"Ne, say Haru can I have a look at your sketchbook?"

Course, he shouldn't be freezing at such an innocent question. Makoto had never asked before, why now? Especially since it was filled with such hatred and obsession. They had come a long way since his arrival when the pages were blank and held lazy drawings. Makoto couldn't see them, Haruka wasn't prepared to scare him away. It'd destroy him.

"Why?"

"Well, I love your work and you draw brilliantly, please show me."

That stupid smile. "I'm not finished.."

"Can't I see any of the others? Haru-chan!"

It was when he tried another tactic Haruka knew he was up for a challenge. Makoto mooched a hand on his inner thigh, hoping a little sway might persuade Haruka but it didn't work.

"Stop.. Makoto!"

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted Haru?"

"Not like this, Makoto I'm trying to draw and you're getting on my nerves."

"You act as if you're hiding something, what're you hiding?" That was when their eyes met, sharing a look.

"I'm not hiding..I'm.. It's none of your business."

He wasted no time lunging for the sketchbook but Haruka was faster and slipped it down beside his bed. "Why did you-"

"Makoto stop!"

"No Haru I want to see-"

Makoto regretted pushing him. If it meant to the point where he held knives under his bed, it glimmered in the light as he dragged it out from the side. Was there anything else he didn't know about? Haruka just kept the surprises coming. Quickly he snatched it off Makoto.

"Why do you have a knife?"

Haruka didn't know himself, there was no reason other than to kill but he hadn't used it yet. He looked from Makoto to the knife and shrugged.

"Haru go put that back in the kitchen, it's dangerous and you'll hurt yourself if you're not careful."

"I don't need a lecture, I'm not a child Makoto."

"Then get rid of it!" He fired back. "Y-You're not planning on using it are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know.. Haru just.. Why are you being difficult?" The thought of Haruka stabbing Ran or Ren came to his mind, that couldn't happen and Makoto wasn't going to allow that to happen. Again, without thinking he reached out but this time grabbed the knife by its blade.

**"Ah!"**

What a stupid thing to do, he knew that. Makoto grasped his hand, looking down he saw the horrible ugly gash sliced right down his palm. It was quickly oozing, a few drops had already ventured on to Haruka's bed sheets, staining them.

"Ah.. Haru.. Could you please.. Get me a tissue or wait.. The first aid kit! Yeah, it's in the bottom kitchen cupboard under-"

Just as he looked up Makoto caught sight of Haruka taking the knife to his own palm, gradually digging it in and without flinching he slid it right down until he too had bled seeping between his fingers. Makoto's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"What did you.. Why did you do that?!" Makoto cried. "That's not right, Haru that's crazy! Why would you do that?!"

Haruka payed no mind to Makoto fuss and curse; he'd been waiting to do this for a very long time. Now it was perfect, he could take the brunette as his own. He grabbed Makoto's wrist firmly and with the other bloodied hand gently took it into his own.

Makoto could truly not believe it.

"Makoto," He said in all seriousness. "We're one now."

Oh, so now they were bonded by blood. Violently shaking his head, Makoto yanked his hand away and almost fell right off the bed when he nearly lost balance. Haruka wouldn't stop smiling, as if he were delighted about the whole thing. There was a screw loose, Makoto had to get away.

"What's wrong?" He said, his smile faltering.

"This isn't right.. Haru what the hell is the matter with you?!"

He had to tell his parents but it was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep apart from him and Haru, Makoto washed up and sorted out his hand downstairs before heading back to his room. On the way he checked his siblings room, luckily they were perfectly fine and sleeping soundly. A sigh of relief left his lips, they were okay. As he closed the door Makoto wished to the gods that their parents would allow them to have locks. Anything to protect them from that beast.

Makoto didn't get to sleep that night, his hand throbbed and throbbed to the point where it was driving him up the wall.

He couldn't bare looking at his hand. Haruka's blood was sealed with his own, combined together. What a dirty thing to do, stupid and not to mention dangerous. Not that Haru minded though, as long as they were part of each other than..

A little while later there were three soft knocks on his door. Haruka, no doubt he wanted to give some false apology and fill his head with more lies. He turned over and ignored it.

No, he wasn't part of Haruka. Makoto wasn't evil, he was a good and pure person. He was good, he was good.

* * *

><p>The next day Mrs Tachibana noticed Makoto's hand all wrapped in plaster and asked what had happened.<p>

Word vomit, he couldn't tell her the full on truth but snippets such as handling a knife wrong and cutting himself. Not that the boy they wanted to adopt so badly was a nutcase and planned on causing no doubt more chaos in the near future.

He didn't know why he hadn't said anything. After all, Makoto had thought over it night after night now but it was the right words and the after math which was what worried him to the core. What if Haruka harmed his parents? No, he couldn't risk it.

"Just be more careful next time dear."

She gave it an affectionate rub and went off to do the laundry. Makoto kept his eyes anxiously on her back as she left, thinking long and hard. What on earth was he going to do.

Since Ren and Ran were staying over at their friends Makoto decided to give his a call. He didn't tell Haruka when he was leaving, his mother was at the store and father at work thankfully.

Makoto was just throwing on his hoodie until-

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Haru-" He said sounding surprised, Makoto looked over his shoulder seeing Haruka standing there midway on the stairs. "I'm just meeting up with my friends, I won't be long."

"I see," Averting his gaze to the ground, easily the brunette could tell Haruka was waiting for his invite but it never came. Surely he shouldn't be surprised.

"I won't be long alright? I have my phone if you need me so... Yeah.."

"Makoto, are you mad at me?"

"Haru that's.. I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I want to be close to you again it's just that I don't know how."

"It's okay, I won't be long."

"Mhm.."

Haruka wasn't convinced.

Shortly after he went for a walk.

* * *

><p>Makoto left him behind and went to meet up with the others at a local café. Although it turned out to be only him and Rin in the end since Rei was caught up with something else. It was probably best he kept out of the drama anyway, Makoto couldn't have someone else getting hurt.<p>

"After all the times I've told you and yet-" Rin paused biting his lip. "You didn't even believe me."

"I know, I apologize for that but I-I don't know what to do and I can't tell my parents.."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Rin! Keep your voice down.." Makoto hushed. "Haru he's.. I admit there are some feelings for him still.. It's just I didn't expect it you know? I thought he was good, he sure came across that way to me-"

"Seriously? Makoto, how did he never seem off to you? I knew the fucker wasn't right when we first met him."

Typical Rin. "He was different? We kind of connected.. I don't know! But when bad things started to happen, I didn't realize it wasn't until Haru's arrival and now look... As much as I want to just hurt him back I can't Rin.."

Just then he noticed his friend's hand. "What happened there?"

Silence.

"Makoto?"

"I-It doesn't matter,"

"Was it him?"

"I don't want to talk about it.. Please Rin!"

The redhead sighed aloud, it was like pulling teeth with the Tachibana's sometimes. They always avoided the question and tried to put it light when their world was ending.

About Makoto wanting to get back at Haruka. The guy wasn't like that, he was too soft and nice for his own good. Rin balled his eyes, what a load. "I don't know how you're keeping it together.. I would have beaten him black and blue by now, especially if he'd hurt Gou-"

The pair shared a particular look.

"I wish I could get rid of him."

"You can.. I'll help you."

"Rin.. We can't.. W-We're not like that! All we need if proof, call the police and-"

"For fuck sake! Makoto what is it you want to do exactly? If you want to.. 'get rid' of him, then I'll help you.. But if it's the police then.. again I'll be there and support you."

Makoto felt heat rise to his cheeks, after all this time and Rin still cared despite everything. He gave his friend a weak smile, one of hope and desperation. "Thank you, Rin."

"Don't start getting soppy on me.. Now c'mon what're we doing?" Anymore emotional talk and he knew he'd be bawling in tears himself.

"Well what we're going to have to do is.."


	16. Battle

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Sixteen**

Makoto was stone cold.

He couldn't breathe and when he tried there was nothing but sheer agony. Hiccuping away the tears did no favors for him either as his throat was swollen and any gulps felt like rubbing sandpaper. Though, nothing was as agonizing as this was. The sight of his twin brother and sister tied up each with an old hose not to mention their socks used as gags. They muffled in glee when seeing their brother there in the doorway, thinking he was here to save them when really he didn't know what the hell to do.

There next to them was Rin on his knees, Makoto could make out his wrists were bound and then there he was right beside him. The master mind behind all these vicious games and crazed torture. Haruka stood there proudly, his face still impassive although Makoto could see the fire in his eyes.

Now it was his turn to play.

"Makoto, you came home."

Giving a soft smile Haruka walked over to him with his arms out for a hug but when Makoto took a step back he stopped. Looking slightly hurt at the gesture, Haruka titled his head to the side like a confused puppy. As if he didn't know what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" He asked gently.

Lips shuddering, he opened and closed his mouth before biting on his tongue, it was unmanageable but he just had to speak dammit.

"W-Why.. Haru.. What's.. What're you doing?" Makoto sounded so small, Haruka's grin widened obviously he liked having control over the brunette despite their height difference. Haruka was capable of anything.

"What do you mean? I rounded everyone up of course," He snorted. "I understand that you've already seen your parents, right? Difficult they were but I had to get them to see things my way, they were so.. Well I don't take very kindly to anybody denying my love for Makoto and when that happens... They will be punished."

Makoto felt his eye twitch. "What?"

Haruka followed the brunette's gaze seeing that him and Rin were making eye contact. Rolling his own at the pair, he then without warning gave Makoto a harsh whack across the face. "H-Haru?!"

It throbbed horribly though this was nothing in comparison to what Haruka had already done to him. The two shared a pained look for a moment.

"You only look at me!"

Rin began kicking around and muttering something through his gag but was soon met with a fierce kick to the groin and then ribs.

"Stop! Haru don't hurt him-"

As Makoto lunged for him Haruka somehow managed to send him flying across the room. Staggering backwards Makoto tripped over some cable wires and fell on his side where he could watch Haruka from above like everyone else.

"Nuisance," He spat. "Like brother, like sister.. Being a pest must run through your family.. You both got in the way too many times, especially _you._"

What did that mean?

Just as he started to turn his back on the redhead, Makoto saw that Rin somehow struggled off the gag, freeing with mouth he nastily said, "-And poison must run through your veins, you sick fuck!"

When he saw that Haru was undoubtedly going to let that slide Makoto pulled him back by the shoulder. "N-Now Haru.. Haru.. Please.. Just.. Just stop.. Enough please.. Just STOP!"

"I'm doing this for you."

"No.. Oh my god.. Haru please.. I know now.. I get it! You had a bad.. I know about your childhood, your medication and the orphanage.. Your father hurt you terribly didn't he? So you burnt down your house.. That boy with no arm.. You we're going.. The orphanage was suffocating you, wasn't it? I understand! I know there is some good in your heart, you care about me though don't you?!" He desperately cried. "Then.. Let them go... No more hurting.. Don't you think after what you've been through.. You would know when enough is enough!"

Colour was draining from Haruka's face leaving him white as a ghost but his eyes turned stormy. "How. Do. You. Know?"

A little afraid of his icy tone Makoto couldn't hold back now. "Just let them go!"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, certain the entire neighborhood could hear and if they did Makoto hoped to the Gods someone would help them. "Just shut up! You don't know what I went through Makoto! None of you have any idea, don't act like you know me.. Don't act like you care.."

"I do care! Haru you grew on me.. All I could do was be concerned about you.. But this.. It's tearing you apart-"

"Don't you get it?! I did everything for us, for you! I was the one who broke my arm, I got rid of that interference, I threatened Nagisa and _I_ was the one who pushed her off the school rooftop that day."

"So it was true?" Was all Makoto could murmur, he shook his head in disbelief but it was all real. His parents were gone, the social worker were murdered by Haruka and Gou was disabled because of him too. "You did this.."

Sighing, Haruka strolled over towards him and then crouched down to his level. He did look somewhat apologetic from his expression but that didn't cut it. He reached for Makoto's cheek, cupping it and brushed it lovingly with his thumb in small circles. The touch felt wool soft compared to the horrific echoing slap he received earlier. Still, it made him feel dirty and pitiful. Makoto shouldn't feel this way, not now.

"Makoto, it can all stop-" It could? "I'll put an end to this, when everyone got in the way I had to protect you, I couldn't loose you. I can't loose another important person! So I'll stop.. If it means being together with Makoto."

He wanted that to be true, after all Haruka sounded sincere but Makoto just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on Gou and he could never dishonor his parents like this.

Rin carefully watched the pair, it was all so deranged. Haruka's messed up teenage boy fantasies. Finally, now at the last-minute when everything was falling apart Makoto could now see Haruka's true ugliness. He was just about to say something until Makoto blurted out with, "No"

"What?"

"You're not well Haru, don't you see? I-I can't, I don't trust you and therefore I could never be with you.. Once maybe but.. You ruined it.. You've ruined everything."

Haruka was certain his heart was breaking, that horrible twisting feeling in his chest caused him to barely breathe. Makoto was telling him he didn't want him, it was his fault. "Mako-" Haruka couldn't stand his voice breaking like that. "Makoto you don't mean that, I know you love me too.. You 'understand ' me.. I've never met anybody like Makoto."

He used both hands to clamp his cheeks together, suddenly slamming their lips together he tried kissing him but Makoto threw him off.

"Haru! Stoppit.. No more just no more!"

"You do love me, I know you do! Just admit it!"

"T-There is nothing to admit! Haru.. I don't want you and I never will!"

So it was final. Haruka hung his head, whether in shame or humiliation nobody knew. They could never really make him out in the first place let alone now. He was unreadable.

"Is that right?" His voice turned darker.

"I'm sorry.. But you can't force someone to love you Haru."

"Okay, that's fine."

He pulled himself up at a leisurely pace, swinging his hands by his side and kicking his feet. Haruka chuckled, Makoto could tell this was far from over. Clenching his fists together he winced, for a moment the brunette forgot what Haruka did to him the other night. Slicing his hand and compressing it against his own to 'bond' them. Right now the slit had turned into an ugly sore, still tender and Makoto was certain it'd leave a scar.

Haruka may have branded him but Makoto was never going to obey or back down-

"Say, Makoto I remember what you told me when I first moved here about you and Rin." Not liking the way Haruka sized him up, the redhead dared say anything. "How many years have you known each other again? Ten or was it twelve? Not that it matters, you're still very close and I don't like it."

"Now Haru.."

"Let me finish!" He growled silencing him. "How much do you care about him? Do you love him Makoto, is he the one you're in love with?"

Rin shot Makoto a pretty questioning look. Colour filled his cheeks, he had no feelings for Rin but what an appalling thing to ask.

"W-What?! Haru we're friends, just friends and that's how it'll stay! I don't see him like that.. Not romantically.. No.."

"But you care about him more than-"

"Yes! I can't deny I do because he's my childhood friend! I love my friends and my family.." Not that Haruka would know.

"I thought you'd say that."

Just then he pulled out an object that had the whole room in sheer panic mode. Rin started swearing and the twins wiggled around uneasily in their restraints. Makoto had no idea what he was going to do, how was he going to get out of this.

"Who do you prefer the most Makoto, me or _this_?"

Even with a gun to his head Rin still gave Haruka one of the filthiest looks he'd ever seen.

"Where did you get that from? Haru.. H-Haru where?!"

"I have my ways.. Course you should know by now Makoto that I'm very capable of a lot of things.. I know I don't look the part but.. I can reassure you that I'll stop at no costs from blowing his fucking brains out.. Now who do you prefer?!"

"No! Don't do this! Haru please, please I'm begging you.."

"Then beg?"

Was he for real?

"I want you to grovel at my feet Makoto, if his life means that much to you but that doesn't mean I won't kill him anyway.. I'll even kill your brother and sister.. If I can't have Makoto then nobody can." He pressed the gun harder into the side of Rin's head, obviously he had not a shred of mercy. "Make up your mind, it's either me or them."

No one wins.

"You're being unfair.. Haru that's-"

"I never play fair, why should I?"

"You said you loved me?! If you really truly did.. You wouldn't do this.."

"Answer my question, now."

Haruka wasn't messing around either. His finger added pressure to the trigger; such a cruel person with no heart. Makoto couldn't see how he had thought Haruka was a nice person. If only he could go back and tell his parents they didn't need an extra member around the house.. He would help out more with the chores, learn to cook and do better at school. They would be alive then.. No one would be hurt.. disabled or dead.

"I can try"

Rin's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Mako-"

"Quiet!" He whelped as Haruka slapped around the back of the head with the gun. "I need to know what he's got to say for himself."

"I can try to.. You know.. I'll try loving you.. Only if you release Rin and my siblings.. We can work this out.."

"You'll all run away from me and tell the police, I wasn't born yesterday."

"No! We can.. All live together in peace here.. Get rid of my p-parents bodies.." Makoto never thought he would be saying that. "Live and love one another.. Maybe you could find a job? Ren and Ran.. Won't say a word.. We can change schools.. Nobody has to know."

Haruka actually looked taken by Makoto, he was thinking long and hard about the offer.

"It'll be you and me just like you want, okay? You'll finally have.. A loving family.. One that understands you and will never hurt or leave you, I won't leave you." He added shakily. "Haru, I promise."

With some bravery Makoto took Haruka's healing hand and held it carefully. He looked down at their hands, Makoto's heart was pounding away and if this act didn't work then he had no idea what else would change Haruka's mind. He would do anything if it meant playing along so he could save them all.

A tiny smile jolted at his lips, he seemed so happy. Makoto was going to be his, after all this time. His efforts and sacrifices were worth it. Holding his hand back Haruka gave a shy little nod. "Okay.. Okay Makoto.. Then I'm yours."

Dropping the revolver Haruka launched himself at Makoto, holding him tightly and enjoyed the embrace while it lasted. However, it was short-lived. Seeing red Makoto pushed him to the floor and scrambled for the gun before Haruka could get to it.

Rin watched between the two, was Makoto going to do it?

Haruka looked like a deer in head lights, his face a mixture of terror but mostly betrayal.

"Makoto?"

"I _don't_ want you."

He had a quick second moment but remembering his parents and how delicious it would be to avenge them. The adrenaline in him suddenly exploded, Makoto pulled at the trigger and everyone waited for the crackling fire but nothing came.

Rin re-opened his eyes, he watched as Makoto tried shooting him again yet it appeared not to be loaded. Haruka was absolutely seething, enraged that his Makoto wanted him dead.

It was all a hoax.

That didn't stop him from pouncing though.

"Makoto watch out!"

Rin and his big mouth. Haruka wasted no time turning from Makoto and grabbed out a box cutter from his pocket and stabbed him right in the side. Rin wailed loudly from the blow as agony shot throughout his entire body, he couldn't move properly nor save himself.

Makoto was too far gone in shock to even witness Haruka throw his weight on top of him. The two rolled around the floor like rabid animals in a fight, though this was a matter of life and death. He was so weak, how had Haruka managed to pin him down and still have the knife to his neck? The more Makoto squirmed, Haruka spared nothing and pressed it down further.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU! AFTER ALL THE THINGS I DID! WHY MUST YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL? WHY MUST YOU REJECT ME? I TRY, TRY AND TRY BUT NOTHING WORKS! MAKOTO SHOULD LOOK AT ME! ONLY ME!"

But Makoto was fast when he caught Haruka of guard by kneeing him in the stomach and batted the box cutter away. It went sliding on the other side of the room, out of sight.

"You're.. Haru.. Y-You're.. Stop.."

He was going to die, this was it.

While Haruka straddled him further down so he was absolutely pinned beneath him, he then tightened his hands around Makoto's neck and the two gazed into each others eyes. Foamed spit was in the corners of Haruka's mouth, furious and crazed was something Makoto never thought he would see in him when they were friends.

He believed Haruka was a good person behind his lies.

He fell for him.

He was going to be his next victim.

He was going to die.

_"Nanase-kun have you taken your medication today?"_

_"No.. I haven't."_

_"You know what happens when you don't take it.. Have you had any urges since?"_

_"Y-Yes.. But I didn't hurt anybody.."_

_"Nanase-kun, please don't tell lies."_

_"What?"_

_"I know you poisoned the classroom hamster.. I won't let it slip.. Just don't do that again and keep taking your medication."_

_"Okay.. Sensei.."_

_"He was the only survivor out the house when we found him.. It burnt to a crisp.."_

_"Didn't his birth parents die the same way though? Coincidence.."_

_"Don't be stupid! He's a child.. Children are harmless!"_

_"I'll take your word for_ that."

_"NANASE-KUN! GET DOWN FROM UP THERE!"_

_"I wasn't going to do anything.."_

_A slap._

_"W-Why did you hit me?! Don't touch me!"_

_"I'm sorry.. Sweetheart.. I'm so sorry.. But Nanase-kun.. Please don't ever do anything like that again.. You scared me senseless.. It's dangerous! Please don't cry.. Why did you do that? What's.. What's wrong?"_

_"I-I want to.."_

_"What? You can talk to me, I promise."_

_"I want to disappear."_

Ren was unable to move, watching his older brother being choked to death like that. Ran struggled though, twisted and turned at her bound wrists. Then she remembered how the box cutter slid not too far from them both.

"Ren move with me okay?"

He didn't respond right away which only annoyed her further. "Ren!"

"Y-Yeah"

"Push your weight against me and shuffle backwards when I do okay?"

"Why?"

"That knife.. If I get it I can set us free and help Onii-chan.. It's not going to end like this!"

As the two somehow managed to scuffle Ran got the knife in her hands, it was tricky since she had no idea how to really go about this and nipped at her palms a few times in a hurry. They were running out of time, Makoto was turning purple and gasping desperately for breath.

"H-Haru.."

Blue eyes narrowed at the brunette struggling underneath him. It was wonderful, that familiar thrill igniting through his veins as he had Makoto's life in his own hands. How dare he break his promise and pull out his heart like that, Makoto wanted to leave him, he hated him just like everyone else did.

"I'll kill us both" He muttered.

Ran grimaced as she saw how red Makoto's neck was from all the straining. Anymore and she was certain it'd fall off. More time, she needed more time.

"Please.. S-Stop.."

His lungs were on fire, Makoto gave up, when his arms weakly dropped to his sides he knew it. He was done for, what was the point. Only now he had to impatiently wait for death to come take him away. He wasn't ready to let it go and leave the world while his dreams of going to university and living his life to the brim were never going to happen because..

"Now you know how I felt... How I feel.. Makoto knows.."

"No more loneliness.. No more interference.. It will be just the two of us.. Makoto.. Together.. Forev-"

But then Haruka stopped instantly and his hands loosened.

He felt strange.. His body.. His back.. His chest it was..

"Blood?" He whispered when looking down.

As Makoto was released, Haruka toppled over on his back and when he did he realized he'd been stabbed, he saw Ran standing there above him with the blade in her hand covered in red.

"You.."

Ran took another step forward and slowly raised both arms up in the air.

"You hurt me.. You killed my parents.. Hurt Onii-chan.. Everyone.. Y-You've messed everything up! I used to be afraid of you.. Every day.. Nobody believed me.. Now they know and they see what I see when I look at you.. You're a monster."

"R-Ran.." Makoto gasped. "Don't"

Haruka smirked at the young girl, he had some nerve. "Are you going to kill me? I taught you well.. Okay.. So go on.. Do it, I dare you but remember this.. That'll make the two of us monsters.. Ran-chan."

That really set her off because she had her hands pounding down on his chest in seconds. Twice, a third and fourth time.

He didn't scream or anything. Almost as if Haruka expected it, like he knew he was going to die.

Ran and Makoto could only brokenly gawk one another before she ran over to him. The girl flung her arms around Makoto, she cried non-stop, Ran and her twin couldn't loose another family member. Not her big brother, they all had to stick together from now on. That's what their parents would want so they could move forward from this disaster.

"Onii-chan.." She wept into his chest.

"Hey.. Hey now.." Makoto still sounded croaky but his voice was gradually picking back up. "I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought.. I thought you'd.. I thought that was it, you know? I-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

There was nothing for her to be sorry about but the police would think otherwise. God, what a mess.

Just then he remembered Rin and bolted to his side along with his sister. He wasn't looking good at all, pale and weak.

"Rin, hang in there okay? Ran go call an ambulance"

"But Onii-chan-"

"Now!"

She gave them and Haruka a worried look as she left, in-case anything else happened. He wasn't moving, probably dying.

"Mako... I'm cold.. Shit.."

Makoto pulled him into his lap, he saw the horrid gash right in his abdomen knowing that Haruka probably hit somewhere delicate. He was losing blood and fast. Makoto softly smiled at him."We're getting you help.. It's going to be okay.."

"I'm gonna die aren't I? Oh fucking hell.. I can't meet my old man up there.. Not without a medal.. Not yet and there's Gou.. She needs someone to look after her.. Mikoshiba isn't getting his grubby-"

All the brunette could do was chuckle a bit. "Rin.. You're not going to die."

"Onii-chann.. Onii-chann.. Untie me!" Ren cried.

"Ah.. Ren.. I'm sorry.."

He undid the restraints off his brother then engulfed him in the biggest hug. Ren knew what had happened, it wasn't just Makoto who was heartbroken but Ren had trusted Haruka and looked up to him just as much as he did with Makoto. The truth was always ugly.

"Onii-chan.. Kaa-san.. Otou-san.. They're.."

Makoto closed the gap between them so their foreheads clashed.

"I know," He sighed. "I know.. We'll get through this.. Promise you."

In the corner of his eye he caught Haruka's form shaking. Yet he didn't know why he ushered his brother to go keep Rin company and watch over him, while he quietly went to Haru's side.

Was he near death? Probably. Did he want him saved? Not really. Still he couldn't leave him alone.. Not alone to die.

"Haru?"

He continued to shake until Makoto gathered the courage to roll him over so he could see him. As he did Makoto found that he was.. Crying.

"Why Haru?"

Ran had stabbed him good too, the wounds were deep, right through the heart. When he weakly looked back at Makoto all he could really do was cry, sob helplessly and they grew into horrible wails which stunned everybody. Though not an ounce of remorse was given, apart from Makoto.

"All I wanted was.. All I wanted was to be accepted."

"But you were? We all accepted you.. Haru.. Hold on.. You can still be saved.. You'll have a fresh start.."

Now that wasn't exactly true. They both knew he would be paying a price for his crimes if he lived.

"Makoto.. I'm sorry."

Breaking, his heart was breaking.

It was a fact that Makoto would never, ever accept his apology. He sounded sincere enough to be believed, however apologizes didn't matter at this point. So instead of saying anything Makoto took hold of Haruka's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know.. Haru.. I know."

Makoto didn't know how Haruka managed that last small smile he gave, he was weak enough as it was or the slight squeeze he gave back too. His blue eyes drifted shut eventually and smile faded within minutes. The whole room could tell when he went because it somewhat felt lighter, the heaviness vanished and for Makoto it was when Haruka's fingers unbuckled from his own leaving him the only one still clinging.

* * *

><p>He knew Haruka's obsession got the best of him plus his denial knowing he was clinically ill ended in the worst possible way. From then on Makoto wondered to himself that if he had known sooner about Haru's disorder he could have helped him.<p>

His parents would still be alive, Gou would be able to walk, Nagisa's house wouldn't be ruined and so on. Asking for help was nothing to be ashamed of, Makoto was deeply hurt that Haruka always claimed that he was so in love with him yet he never opened his mouth. Eventually, it made sense that maybe he was just afraid of what others might think and that he would lose himself entirely. Haruka had lived a lonely life with a terrible end.

Now that the worst was over with, things could only get better.

After being questioned by the police, investigations and many statements Makoto had a full month of it and he was exhausted. He and his siblings were still in school with no financial income apart from a few grand their parents had left to mull them over for a while.

Makoto only had a year left in school in which he worked an evening job just to support them. He refused the offer to move away from Iwatobi after relatives offered to house them but Iwatobi was their home. They didn't know anywhere else.

He was going to use half the money to give his parents a funeral but their mother and father's families paid for it instead. It was a small ceremony, just family and they were buried in the local cemetery.

Now as for Haruka, the police took in his sketchbook and were keeping it. They had contacted various family members that Haruka had left, most relatives were very old and some couldn't even remember him. It turned out Haruka was never even blood related to his 'father' and that his mother was shunned by her own family for wedlock. Ashamed, her father forced her to marry another man and paid no mind to the abuse the pair suffered over the years. The Nanase clan were cruel bastards and didn't even take an interest in Haruka's death. They never cared when he was alive and certainly didn't shed any tears now that he was gone.

Thankfully the Orphanage Haruka was raised in paid for the funeral. They had him buried just by the sea on a small mountain where the sun would rise and set each day. It was certainly peaceful, nothing but the sound of the waves overlapping one another and the seagulls squawking.

Haruka had no visitors for at least a year or two. Until one day Makoto decided to pay him a visit, he didn't really have a reason though.

The brunette placed a bundle of white lilies on his grave. It was a nice grave actually, Haruka had a lovely marble headstone and the engravement was nicely done too.

He burnt a candle some incense, bowed and said a small prayer.

It felt so weird.

One minute Haruka was there and now.. He was buried ten feet below him.

Gone.

_"But I don't understand?"_

_"Understand what?"" _

_"Why am I special Haru?"_

_"because you're you."_

Makoto grinned fondly at the memory, as he pulled himself up off his knees and dusted his pants Makoto heaved a heavy sigh. What a day.

He looked out to the swaying waters, it was certainly a beautiful evening. The skies a mixture of lavender lilac and candy-floss pink while the sun began to settle.

"You always liked the ocean didn't you? You know, I bet your heaven looks just like it.. I hope you've found peace, Haru."

With that he took a last look at the head stone because Makoto had no idea when he would be visiting again. Nobody knew he was here today, Ren would only get upset and Ran angry. Makoto may never come back.

On his way down the mountain Makoto came in contact with a small black kitten curled in the corner of one of the stone steps. It noticed him right away, funny when it opened its eyes they were an amazing colour of blue. In that instant they reminded him of someone.

It appeared its mother wasn't near by and that the kitten was completely alone. Makoto being, well, Makoto had to stoop down to its level just to guy it a pet. The kitten seemed to like the tickles and tender belly rubs he was receiving however it didn't stick around for long. Minutes later the kitten was happily bouncing away into the wild meadow.

Makoto chuckled, how funny.

As Makoto left so did the sweet-smelling incense that he'd left on Haruka's grave. The candle continued to wavered until nightfall, where then a gust of wind finally blew that lonely flickering flame out.


	17. New Life

**The Bad Seed**

** Chapter Seventeen**

At twenty-four Makoto was already driving and working full-time now.

No, he didn't go to university as he liked but did end up enrolling into college where he took evening class after work. It was indeed very tiring, but he managed somehow to keep his small family together. Ren and Ran were coming towards the end of middle school now, next year they would be entering high school. Makoto couldn't believe it, his lovely little brother and sister were growing up. He was so proud of them, they did well in their studies, achieving high grades and continued no matter how difficult things got. Although, it was tough playing both mother and father because even Makoto didn't know what to do sometimes. He could be very lost, his parents always motivated and guided him but now it was all up to him from seventeen on-wards.

There were times where Makoto woke up from nightmares or just loneliness. He would always cry, some nights he would be able to fall back asleep and others he'd resort downstairs in the living-room to watch anything that was on at four or five in the morning. Not that he was really watching it but TV was a distraction and always gave him a break from his thoughts. Makoto always ended up falling asleep anyway, leaving the twins to turn it off when they got up in the morning. They never really brought it up since they knew he was going through a bit of a tough time.

Rin was always coming round, in the end he didn't go to the Olympics. Instead he took up training for the Police force and managed to get a place there. He seemed content from his choice. Gou never walked again, she still went through phases of depression yet somehow the young woman still bared a smile for the world to see. She was now in a happy relationship with a fiery redhead who kissed the ground she was on.

With Rin staying one night here and one night there the twins did begin to question his and their brother's relationship. Rin would never stay in the spare room, Haruka's room which was now just empty and their parents room was absolutely off-limits. Makoto had sorted some of their things out with other relatives and he did ask the twins for their help but they just didn't want to get involved. Ren tried once but he got so frustrated by what had happened to them and started tearing up pictures from the family album. He didn't rip many but Makoto thankfully saved their wedding photo at least. Ran simply just said she didn't care.

But the noises that came from their brother's room when he would stay over irked the twins. In the end Ran was blunt and asked him what on earth was going on between them. It turned out they weren't in a relationship, it was more a benefits kind of thing but the two cared deeply for one another. She couldn't understand it for the life of her and said no more.

Over time Rin went from sleeping over to slowly adding his stuff around their house; from waking up and needing to take a leak just to find him with the door unlocked, sleepily stood there taking a piss. To seeing Rin's toothbrush, aftershave, laundry and everything else in their home. It didn't take very long for Makoto to announce that his 'best friend' was moving in.

Ren didn't mind so much but Ran certainly did. Her brother's heart was wounded enough, she hoped to god Rin wasn't playing games. She had known him for years, ever since she could remember but this changed things.

The first few weeks were okay until a month later, Rin started getting a bit too big for his boots. It was Sunday and that meant doing absolutely nothing in Ran's eyes, she was being lazy in her pajamas and wanted to lounge around reading magazines on the sofa.

He told her three times to take out the trash and it didn't help that the two of them had tempers either. They argued until it turned into screaming, Rin calmed down but Ran was like a rabid woman and threw a glass at him. Luckily it missed, so no one was hurt, still it was just a shock.

Ran had anger issues.

Makoto offered his help but nothing worked. It got to the point where she lost a lot of her friends, Ran went from giggling after school in the shops to spending her weekends and free time alone in her room. Makoto knew she cried, they all did.

That's when counseling began for her at sixteen, the shrink found her urges strange and sinister.

Shortly after another argument with the redhead who then declared he was moving out. Ran's aggresive behavior dimmed down but it started right back up again when she found out Ren was dating one of her former friends.

"I don't need your permission, I can date who I want."

"Why her? She's a bitch, you don't want that type of girl for a girlfriend."

"Ran, I know you're not friends anymore with her and I get you're looking out for me.. But didn't you act the same way when Onii-chan and Matsuoka-san were dating? You get so jealous, it's not healthy."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then stop acting like such a brat, maybe if you quit the attitude and tantrums you would actually have friends!"

"Shut up, just shut the-"

"We all know you cry buckets in your bedroom when you're alone, I've heard you, Onii-chan's heard you, talking and sobbing your heart out into that pillow.. Ran sometimes.. You remind me of him."

They've never spoke of Haruka until now.

"W-What?"

"Nanase, you and him have the same-" Just then she lashed out, thrashing a hand right across his face leaving a bright pink imprint. "RAN!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that.. That.. Don't.. Please.."

"Ran.."

"I'm nothing like him.. I'm not.. I'm sorry.. Ren I just want to protect you.."

"But why? I can look after myself, if anything I should be protecting you."

Sniffling she looked back at him fully. "From getting hurt.."

It didn't get any better for Ran after that.

Ran was getting into fights at school even with some of the older boys. She began cheating in tests, skipper her homework and Makoto was called in by head. Literally, he was running out of ways to help his sister and he'd do anything for her, nothing worked though.

One night he sat there alone in the kitchen on his laptop, typing away and searching desperately in forums for help. Ran came down for a drink, told him she couldn't sleep.

"Why are you like this, Ran? I don't understand, you were so good in school and now.. I'm lost.. I feel as if I can't get through to you.. No matter how hard I try.. Counselling.. Support groups.. I've told you time and time again.. You can talk to me.. I'll always be here for you."

Ran bit at her lip and played around with that loose thread off her pajama shirt.

"Come on, what is it? Ran.."

After minutes of silence she finally broke the air with, "You can't trust people."

"Huh?"

"People, you can't trust them, Onii-chan you never know what they'll do."

"That's true but you can't keep getting into fights because of that.. I mean those boys.. Ran you could have gotten hurt.. School is important.. You want to do well don't you? I want you to do well, so does Ren and Rin-"

"Why are you bringing him into this?"

"Who?" Makoto frowned.

"Rin!" She spat. "Don't, just don't."

"Oh god.. Ran.. Not this again."

"You remember what happened with the last boyfriend right?"

"That's not fair, Ran, you know Rin! You've known him for years.. How could you even?! You know what, forget it."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

He gave his sister a dead on serious look.

"Rin? Don't be ridiculous, he would never hurt me.. Well.. He's a good guy.. I'm not having this conversation with you.. Just stay out of trouble!"

"You and Ren are you disgusting, all this 'love' and these 'relationships' it's pathetic.. You're both going to get hurt.. When it happens.. Don't come crying to me!"

"G-Get out! Just go to bed!"

"FINE"

Ran knew she shouldn't have spoken to Makoto that way. After everything he's given her and his dream of going to university in Tokyo was gone, so he could raise her and Ren to be good, happy and healthy young people.

It wasn't enough, nothing was enough.

Funny how a month later there a buzz going all around the town because a young girl was supposedly pushed off the school building. Ran's school, in her year and turned out to be one of her old friends. Ren's girlfriend.

The girl died unfortunately, brain damage and left not only her family but also Ren with a broken heart.

Makoto heard the news, it brought back too many memories and realized the girl's death was not an accident nor suicide. It was his sister's doing.

"Ran, why did you do it?"

She miserably stirred around the marshmallows in her hot chocolate and shrugged.

"Ran.."

"I don't know"

"That's not an answer.. You could.. I don't want to see you go down for this.. Ran.. You know well than to follow in Haruka's footsteps.."

He took a seat next to her then gently curled an arm around her shoulders. "Promise me, promise me you won't ever do anything like that again.. I'm being serious."

"I'll.. try.."

The following year after Makoto received a job offer paying him a wage which was triple the amount he was currently earning at the moment. Only problem was is that he would have to leave Iwatobi for the city.

Now, he and Rin had a long discussion about it, sure it was hard because Iwatobi was their birth place but Rin encouraged him.

"It might help you know."

Makoto quickly shook his head. "Rin, I can't-"

"Why? New start, new job, hey it might even set Ran on the right path for all we know."

"How can you be so calm about this? I can't just up and leave.. Not after.. Everything."

"Makoto-" He placed a hand on the brunette's. "Go and be happy."

"Not without.." Gradually their eyes met. "I want... I wish this could work."

"Idiot, you're my oldest friend, you'll stay that and I think you should go."

"I love you, Rin."

Moving in, he gave his giant brown bear of a best friend a big squeeze. "Even till this day.. You're an absolute dork."

It was hard packing up and leaving everything behind. The sofas, table, mirrors, beds, they all stayed in the same place they'd always been. But now coated with white thick covers instead.

They could only take so much since this new place they were moving into was already furnished. It was strange seeing their now old home empty, all those years ago the hallways were filled with laughter, footsteps, their father's whistling in the morning and mother's cooking that roamed from room to room. It was all gone.

Nothing but silence remained now.

Makoto tucked his hands in his pockets taking a long and hard look at the house. They had taken care of everything, nothing that they needed was left and the keys were ready for handing in. He sighed, taking a seat on the bottom step of the stairs he then just stared into space.

A little while later the two spots beside him were occupied by Ren on one side and Ran on the other.

They didn't move for nearly an hour.

The Tachibanas were going to keep in touch with everyone still, obviously. But it did break Makoto's heart when the next time he would see the old woman who had been their neighbor since he was born, might not be a next time, so he bade her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and hug. Same with the local store and flower shop at the bottom of the steps. Their family was very well-known and loved after all.

Out on the open road... Far out.. The beautiful view of the ocean began further and further away from the twins who sat at the back of the car watching the horizon fade out the window behind them. When they were completely out of Iwatobi that was when they settled down with their phones, already texting or playing games to kill the boredom while Makoto drove.

But then he needed to stop at a gas station, it was an old shanty thing with a vending machine outside surrounded by the mountains and an old bath house across the way.

"Do you guys want anything while I'm inside?" He asked, as he took of his seat belt.

"Mmm.. Nah.." said Ren. "I'm on for the next level now.."

"Ran?"

"Sure, I could do with stretching my legs a little."

"Actually.. Could you get me a soda?"

"We'll see what they have.." Makoto replied as he got out the car.

Ran balled her eyes at her brother. "You're such a lazy ass, why don't you just come inside?"

"Oh shut up.." And he nudged her with his leg a bit too hard for her liking, in which Ran hit him harder on the knee.

She got out quickly before he could do anything else and jogged after her brother. Inside the station was the usual, Makoto was gathering up some drinks and snacks in the process while she wondered around by the counter who sat a scruffy old-looking man, who had his eye on her. At the till was a younger man who was playing around with cash.

Ran didn't like the way he was staring at her, eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Onii-chan.. I think.. I'm gonna.. Go back."

"Oh? Okay, hey you think Ren will be okay with Pocari Sweat?"

"Yeah, yeah, he'll down anything."

And she didn't see him leave through the backdoor behind the swaying curtains either.

With that she made her way out the store, it felt as if their car was parked further than before. Maybe she hadn't realized that earlier. Ran thought nothing of it until..

"Mmmmmff!-"

A wrinkled hand clasped her mouth, he was certainly strong for a man his age and managed to pull her behind the back. Ren didn't see this of course, not another soul was around too.

He had her pinned against the wall on her front. As this was happening Ran could only remember..

_Soon as that bathroom door's lock slid out of its latch Haruka clasped a hand over her mouth and shoved her back inside. Ran spluttered something sounding scarred though she calmed down when Haru pressed a finger to his lips._

_"Why did you tell Makoto? I told you not to."_

_He sounded more disappointed than angry._

_"H-He was worried Haru-chan.. I'm sorry.." Ran backed away from him cautiously. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan!"_

_"Keep it down," He hissed. "I heard everything, you must remember that I am the eyes and ears of this house."_

His body weight left her helpless, he was heavier and bigger. That hand wandered around her body in slow motion around her backside, those denim shorts she was being toyed with and the front of her t-shirt. Ran began to shake when she felt him tugging at the button of her shorts..

_"I will, but you must be punished first."_

_"Huh?_

_She had never been punished in her life; told off and grounded but never punished._

_"Hold out your arm"_

Then there was a sound of a zipper..

_"Haru-chan.. If Onii-chan knew about this he'd hate you so much! If my parents found out you'd be out the door!" Ran spluttered growing more tearful._

_He wasted no time pressing down the boiling hot tea-spoon on to one of the bruised areas on her forearm; she held back a cry as Haruka pressed a hand against her mouth making her muffle and squelch._

_"You must be be half asleep still-" He hissed as brushed the hair few strands from her ear away, Ran could feel his lips muster their way on her lobe. Her heart was pounding so quickly she thought it would stop. Haruka flicked it with his tongue and bit down on her lobe lightly at first but he couldn't help himself when he saw Ran's pained expression so he bit harder._

_"S-Stop!" She sobbed, Haruka had to tone it down to some extent, he wouldn't want Makoto or anyone else walking in on them. "H-Haru-chan.. P-Please!"_

_"Be quiet, you noisy little girl."_

But before anything else, the man leaned into her ear and dipped his tongue into it. The sensation almost made her choke, it was utterly disgusting.

"We don't get many little girls in this town very often, but I am very glad that you stopped by." He whispered with a laugh. "Say, why don't we get to know each other and you never know.. You might just come right back."

After all the pain and hell Haruka put her through, Ran was glad of one thing he taught her during childhood.

Not to let a single soul fuck with you.

A hard kick in the groin did it and the old fool was stumbling backwards clutching himself. He muttered and called her a ton of vile names but Ran didn't care, he was going to be hers.

It wasn't difficult to push him down, when he did though, Ran kicked him multiple times all around his body until he was bleeding from the nose. She aimed for his face mostly and was certain his nose was busted.

While he rolled around wailing she went off into the near by garage, at the back of the store and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on to. It was a saw..

She towered over him with the object in her hand and raised it, just like she had when Haruka was under her wrath.

"You want to get to know each other? That's fine by me.. But first I'll make sure I wear your cock as a souvenir from this trip, you dirty old bastard."

* * *

><p>Makoto and Ren were waiting ages for her to the point where the brunette went out looking for her.<p>

Minutes later Ran reappeared, with wet hands and a huge grin on her face.

"Ran.. We've waited nearly ten minutes! Where were you?!"

"Sorry, I had to find the bathroom and then I had to go to the bathroom.. If you.. Get what I mean?" She bit her lip.

"Oh.. Oh.. Right.. Well shall we hit the road then? We've got a lot to do when we arrive there."

"Yep! Lets go Onii-chan!"

He hadn't seen her this happy in so long.

"What're you so.. You're very happy?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel better that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"New place, new people and I guess.. I want to change.." The girl gazed up at her brother, big brown eyes sparkling. "I'm going to be a good girl from now on, okay?"

"Okay" He agreed. "I'm proud of you, Ran."

When they got back into the car and set off on the rocky road, nobody else noticed apart from Ran the stormy blue eyes that smiled back at her in the window's reflection.

The Tachibana family had set sail to another city, for another life and what happens next is..

"Hey Onii-chan-" Ran asked.

Makoto gave a little gesture of the head to show he was listening but eventually answered, "Yeah?"

"Can we get a kitty?"

Another story.


End file.
